


維羅納在1920

by Masa1205



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 67,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa1205/pseuds/Masa1205
Summary: ABO世界觀加上1920美國黑手黨背景大概是法羅茱音樂劇的同人，但更像是自己想像上的形象，純腦補產物。涉及女A男O、偽骨科、輕微D/S、無愛之性以及強暴未成年暗示，雷者慎入。某些CP，為了保持閱讀體驗就不標明，看完你就知道了。歌詞梗與原著梗不定時掉落。不專業考據。部分劇情致敬《教父》與《91Days》，背景描寫參自《大亨小傳》及其電影以及《咖啡˙愛情》。
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 一些設定

  1. Alpha的成年大約是十六歲，比Omega略早。
  2. O需要度過第一次發情期才算是正式成年，A則是易感期。前者設定半年一次，後者只有成年那一次而已。
  3. 信息素會透漏主人的心情和狀態，AO在情緒穩定的狀況下可以控制自己的信息素濃度，有些甚至可以壓到近乎香水的概念。至於發情期、易感期時則不行，但有抑制劑可以幫助。(對於B來講，AO不管何時信息素都像香水)
  4. 正式標記為A咬O的腺體並注入信息素，臨時標記就是性行為。
  5. 標記可以縮短發情期的時間，縮短的幅度取決於O攝入的A信息素含量。
  6. 茱麗葉16歲，羅密歐、莫枯修18歲，班伏里奧20歲，提伯爾特23歲。
  7. 茱麗葉、莫枯修為A，羅密歐、提伯爾特為O，班伏里奧為B。
  8. 美國1920年代黑手黨背景，咆哮的二零年代和禁酒令設定有。
  9. 黑手黨老大稱為「唐」(Don)，和「教父」(Godfather)一樣是尊稱，這邊設定女性的首領則會尊稱為「唐娜」(Donna) 。




	2. 序章

維羅納的風情，在於那平靜甜美的景色背後，人們相互對峙的煙硝――一觸即發的張力，繃緊在日常的表面下，衝突製造吸引力。

你大抵會留意到：街上的人們，明顯分為兩派的穿著，紅與藍的對比，旗幟如此鮮明。

紅，屬於卡普萊特；藍，則屬於蒙太古。自從在維羅納定居，以家族為單位的勢力便不斷向下扎根，紛爭帶來的鮮血與淚水化為牢籠，把兩個家族禁錮在恨意裡。

然而，總有籠中鳥，嚮往著自由。


	3. 第一章

「茱麗葉快成年了。」唐卡普萊特慢悠悠地說，對正跪在他跟前賣力取悅他的提伯爾特「我想讓她標記你。」登時，身為O的後者，動作有一瞬間的停滯。

提伯爾特，被收養來培植成為下一任家主茱麗葉的心腹，名義上為唐卡普萊特的外甥。當初，以他在眾多未來的A中脫穎而出的綜合素質，沒有人預料到在他十八歲時，會分化成為一個O。但更令人意外的，是在發情期來臨的當口，這個年輕人為了向家族證明自己的實力，正在進行一個存活機率小到可憐的任務――但他不僅成功了，甚至完美得超出預期。

唐卡普萊特心不在焉地瞥了有些失神的提伯爾特，警告展開在輾踩對方鼠蹊部的動作下，而這致使後者立刻回過神，繼續先前的任務。紅家的首領倒也因此憶起五年前的那個夜晚，那個跪在自己腳邊的O被情慾折磨得苦不堪言――滿身求歡的味道，濃郁到近乎放蕩。

眼前人彼時仍舊年少，雖不曉得該如何處置洶湧的慾望，可也不至於不明白這樣的狀態意味著什麼――或者說，分化為一個O意味著什麼。

「對不起，先生。」那時，他是這麼說的，聲音顫抖，可能出於情慾，但更多源於恐懼與愧疚「真的非常對不起，先生。」

正是這一句話令卡普萊特改變了主意。「但你也清楚，在卡普萊特，O只有兩種身分，不是嗎？」他懶洋洋地提醒到，目光中隱藏著試探――他倒要看看這樣的忠心耿耿是否符合他的猜想；但如果真是這樣，留下提伯爾特反倒會是個不錯的選擇。

在冰冷的凝視底下，年輕人瑟縮著說出了這樣一句話：「我明白了……先生。」他絕望得有如世界在他眼前轟然崩塌。

先生將這些盡收眼底，詫異中不無得意。「不過，孩子，我培養你很久了，」以十足吊人胃口的語調「這樣就讓先前的栽培白白浪費，說真的，到底太划不來――更何況我們之間還有情分在，不是嗎？」

提伯爾特的雙眼因為震驚而瞪大。「先生，您是說？」他緊張地詢問著。

唐卡普萊特輕笑了一聲，並沒有否認，卻是又反問了一句「但要是開了你這個先例，我該如何處置其他人？」他俯視著年輕的O，鞋尖挑起了對方的下巴「孩子，我想你應該心裡有數。現在，說說你的答案？」

而面對著A信息素裡明目張膽的掠奪意味，提伯爾特不僅毫無懼色，甚至目露慶幸與欣喜。「我能做到的，先生。請給我機會。」他說，幾乎是立刻開口。

「既然如此，」 **多麼令人滿意的答案。** 唐卡普萊特心想，同時開口道「過來，我要使用你。」慾望早已因信息素而勃發，而他就這麼看著少年慌張匆忙地膝行至他的腿間，開始了笨拙又青澀的取悅。

一如現下。但如今已然是個青年的O，在這方面的技巧高明到令人髮指。

「你向我證明了，提伯爾特永遠會是最適合的那個。」唐卡普萊特說到，一邊毫不留情的拽起青年的頭髮按向自己的胯下。後者嗆了一下，卻更加努力放鬆喉口，順從地接受一切頂弄。

「而她即將成年，你會是陪她度過易感期的O。讓她標記你，代表她也能夠更倚重你，像我對你的信任那樣。」接著卡普萊特粗魯地射在了提伯爾特的口中，但後者無暇顧及在倉促間溢出唇角的精液，而是迅速地清理起先生已經疲軟下來的陰莖。

掌控者並沒有錯過O在聽到這個決定時，眼中閃過的欣喜與憧憬――當然，這也使他更加得意於自己的決定。

***

照慣例，提伯爾特此時應該會在自己住所的洗手槽前進行毫無意義的乾嘔。

從成為唐的玩物已經過去五個年頭，他卻依舊沒有習慣性事帶給他的惡心感。每一次事後，他都試圖把曾經吞下去的精液給吐出來，有時候或許會成功，但大多是徒勞。

他看著鏡子中自己，鋒利的眉峰、深陷的眼窩、瘦削的顴骨和簡潔的鬍子，可最醒目的――指尖覆上了眉骨那道怵目驚心的傷疤。觸碰引導記憶中的痛覺扎入腦海，於恍如譏諷一般的錯覺之下，鏡中那一雙空洞的漆黑回望著他。他知道那是他的眼睛。於是青年瞪著那雙陰沉的死寂，最後笑了起來，低低地、啞啞地。

一片冰涼蕭瑟中，憤怒暗湧、恨意流竄，鼓譟的情緒與先前的克制相互拉扯，臨界值緊繃到隨時都有可能崩潰。可他就放任自己停留在這個狀態，宛如在懸崖邊激情起舞，卻始終不曾縱身躍入深淵之中。

――而這，又是一次不被允許失控的發洩。

提伯爾特是一名優秀的殺手，就像家族裡無人不知的那樣；但實際上，或許「演員」會是更適合的定位。青年把生活活成了一場演出，一舉一動皆經過計算，甚至連暴怒都是演繹過的。而這十年所雕塑出的「提伯爾特」是如此成功，以至於所有人都深信不疑：他就是一條囂張、火爆、唯舅父是從的忠犬。

笑聲漸歇，他看了鏡子最後一眼，抹一抹嘴，轉身離去。

從唐今日的指令，不難看出這已是計畫中的最後一步――畢竟從十八歲分化為O以後，卡普萊特針對他的第二性別所給予的試煉，其中意圖就已經太過明顯――而提伯爾若要完整這份信任，就必須接受來自茱麗葉的標記，那個即將成年的A，紅家未來的唐娜。

而茱麗葉的名字卻讓提伯爾特不斷翻攪的胃稍稍緩和下來――他竟然曾經想要殺了她。竟然。而現在，卻幾乎可以為她付出一切。 **多麼甜蜜的諷刺。**

提伯爾特強迫自己灌下一大杯水，絲毫不理會這個舉動引起了喉嚨的疼痛。深深跌進沙發裡，腦海中浮現出女孩的金髮和甜美的臉龐，那分愛憐與救贖的情緒讓他慢慢的平復下來。半晌後，他摘下右手手套，凝視著掌心上的玫瑰刺青，萬千思緒在那雙深不可測的眼裡打轉，而無人得以猜出一絲半點。


	4. 第二章

唐卡普萊特口中的那個日子很快就來臨了。

提伯爾特推開茱麗葉的房門。濃郁的玫瑰香來自於那本來縮在被窩中的少女，而後者在看到他時猛然坐起身。

「別告訴我，他們安排給我的人，是你。」她說，甚至等不及來人把門關上。

O青年頓了一下，隨後默默的關上了房門，上鎖，然後望向一臉緊張且不敢置信、手還緊緊抓著床單的茱麗葉。「我以為你應該知道。」他說。

「我知道第一次易感期，會有個O陪我度過，年長的、經驗豐富的。」茱麗葉避開提伯爾特安靜的視線，語無倫次的說「但為什麼是你，怎麼會是你？」她揪住自己濃密美麗的長髮，聲音逐漸變小「我怎麼捨得……我的哥哥……」

「這是先生的旨意。」提伯爾特平靜的打斷她「希望你不會因為我而讓他失望。」一邊說著，他解開了髮帶，漆黑的長髮宣洩而下，除卻鬢邊垂著一綹雪白。

茱麗葉面色潮紅，從信息素裡感覺得到她的心煩意亂，尤其是在兄長靠近後，對方菸草氣味的信息素讓A體內的躁動更加猖狂。「話不能這麼說，提伯爾特，我知道的遠比你以為的多。」少女痛苦的閉上眼，聲音有些許顫抖「包括從你十八歲之後，開始疏離我的原因。」對此，青年摘手套的動作有一瞬間的停滯。

「茱麗，」提伯爾特把手套放在一邊，走過去坐在對方的床沿「我相信你很善良，但不天真。」他拉起她的手，而後者試圖推拒，但又因不忍揮開，於是抿著嘴，一臉倔強的看向他「我該做什麼，我們該做什麼……選擇權，從來不在這裡。」他拍了拍後者的掌心――上頭的繭子昭示了手的主人早已慣與槍械為伍。

茱麗葉˙卡普萊特，她被戲稱為玫瑰，卻遠不是養在溫室裡的嬌花――背負著家族的榮譽與罪孽，這朵鋒芒初綻的艷麗，倒不如說她誕生在鮮血之中更為恰當。

卡普萊特的玫瑰瞪著她似乎許久未見的兄長，對方往往一絲不苟地梳攏在腦後的長髮、在近幾年因為殺伐血腥越發陰沉的雙眼，零星橫貫在臉頰上的傷疤――以眉骨的那道最為怵目驚心――緊閉的薄唇和繃緊的下顎。

**他** **在緊張，很緊張。** 茱麗葉心想。 **如果不是前幾天我意外撞見，真的很難想像提伯爾特竟然一直在承受那些，那些……** 她實在是難過極了。 **……那些羞辱的、不堪的、難以啟齒的。**

兩人僵持了一陣，最後，少女妥協了。她捧住青年的臉龐，在額頭落下一吻。「我會是個好學生的，像你當初教我用刀時那樣。」她認真的看著他，似乎是抱歉的「我保證，提伯爾特。」

玫瑰香混合著菸草的氣味，隨著情慾蒸騰在連月光也被婉拒在外的臥室裡，迷離而詭異的組合恍如這一場性事，也許厄洛斯最大的惡趣味正莫過於此。

年少的A眉頭微蹙，其中的認真與專注一併證實了她的諾言：她真的是個學生――如果忽略掉那些不太平穩的呼吸的話。

而便是這個認知，倒使得那年長的、經驗豐富的、本冷靜自持的導師，開始難以自控地羞恥。尤其是他在她身下張開雙腿，拉著對方的手，引導到身後的某個部位的時候――提伯爾特真的無法迎上那毫無淫邪成分的視線。

這不是他所習慣的模式。

被動的、隱忍的、順從的、討好的，這些或許遠稱不上舒適，但至少是他有認知的模式。反倒是作為引導者導致了那些超出預期和經驗範圍的元素，使他感覺有什麼好像脫離了控制。

然後這又是他所不習慣的狀態之一。

少女依著兄長的話語開始了擴張。她雖然青澀，但絕不無知。對方緊繃且有些僵硬的軀體讓她盡量耐心的小心，滑膩的體液隨著動作潤澤了開拓，手指摩擦著敏感的內壁，茱麗葉注意到提伯爾特胸膛的起伏逐漸急迫。

「這樣可以嗎？」她在對方的耳旁低聲詢問，信息素裡的按捺呼應著語氣中的壓抑，黏稠如蜜糖般的討好「哥哥，我希望你可以舒服。」如此真摯。

「我不是來教你成為一個體貼的情人，」提伯爾特嘶聲斥責，以掩飾此時的狼狽「而是身為主宰者，應該如何宰制他的所有物。」語畢他閉上雙眼，以此避開少女目光中的沮喪和譴責。

「我不許你這麼說你自己。」賭氣的話語在青年耳邊響起，溫熱的鼻息輕拂頸側，微妙的麻癢讓他自暴自棄的懷念起那些粗暴的對待。

**該死。**

但他阻止不了對方。

茱麗葉鐵了心要拉著他陷入情欲的浪潮――洶湧、覆蓋，最後吞噬。她的嘴唇滑過脖頸，在喉結處用牙齒調皮地廝磨，之後一路向下，認真的吻過他分布在胸膛與小腹的傷疤。當然，她手上的動作仍在繼續，且自從找到那處為了歡愛而生的敏感後，手指的進出便更加熱切。

提伯爾特艱難的喘息，卻從不吭聲。閉緊的雙眼、皺緊的雙眉、揪緊床單的雙手，他是如此克制而壓抑，為陷入情慾而羞恥，彷彿一個正在被試探的信徒，嚴厲的訓誡並且抵抗著生物本能。

可信息素終究暴露了他的歡愉。

A狩獵的天賦捕捉到了這個訊息，而這無疑是個鼓舞，讓對方的動作越發熱情。於是等少女的嘴唇越過了小腹，來到已經勃發而濕潤的慾望前，提伯爾特終究是認輸了。「夠了，」他悶聲說道「進來。」

**我不應該下命令的。** 提伯爾特懊惱的詛咒著自己。 **但讓茱麗葉做那件事……不，我辦不到。**

少女的眼睛劃過了一絲得意。但她始終是小心的，於是當腫脹而熾熱的陰莖一吋一吋的挺進時，鮮明而陌生的擴張感讓他不禁蹙眉。

「需要我停下嗎？」她輕吻他的眉間，神情擔憂。

「別停。」提伯爾特給了她一個安撫的眼神，在那張總是陰沉乖戾的臉龐上是如此罕見，也因此格外溫柔「直接進來。」

於是前者依言而行――但這個舉動勢必會成為粗魯，因為A信息素底下本不斷躁動、喧囂，卻被理智所禁錮的巨大能量，在此刻悉數爆發開來。而那才是本能的真面目，如此高調、暴力卻又無從反抗，彷彿刀鋒上的血腥和獵物徒勞的掙扎，才是獵人真正的目的與意義。

年長的導師順從的交付了身體的控制權，任由對方任性蠻橫地索取，菸草的味道溫順地纏繞著兇猛的玫瑰香，那份愛憐與給予的意圖實在過於明顯，於是被寵愛的那個一口咬上了對方的肩膀，以表達她的抗議。

尖銳的犬齒輾磨著皮肉，痛楚與身下的快感交雜，放肆沖刷著理智。提伯爾特以為自己早已熟悉這種力度，畢竟，更大的痛苦與更迫切的欲求相碰撞，進而導致的錯亂和崩潰，他不是沒有體驗過；甚至，他還記得那些冷酷且高高在上的掠奪，又或是殘忍而惡劣侵犯――但都不似現在這樣，近乎撒嬌一般的索要，參雜著他完全不知如何面對的幼稚情緒，和依舊危險的侵略性。

**彷彿沼澤。** 青年閉上眼睛，咬緊嘴唇杜絕了所有聲音，尤其在茱麗葉開始撫弄他的男根時，防線幾乎要失守。「我想要你舒服，哥哥。」他的隱忍是對方不滿的根源，她渴望回應而提伯爾特卻始終拒絕，這造就了那些報復性的舉動，把年長的O推向那更加尖銳赤裸的歡愉。歡愉又是如此具有權威性，讓身體的機制被迫停擺，不斷攀升的痛快與不斷向下沉淪的錯覺並進，鈍化過的腦子最後只尖叫著一個念頭：那唯一的目的地――

釋放的那一刻他分不清自己到底是狂喜還是痛苦，因為充盈在高潮巨大的情緒能量中，清醒的陰影卻始終揮之不去――或許在以往的性事中，他鮮少被允許滿足，但並不能解釋在每次攀上與跌落高峰的瞬間，迸發的強烈空虛感。

**但這些不重要，不是嗎？**

A深深射入了O的體內，毫無保留，彷彿這是一種信任的證明。但這並不能滿足那些在外面等待結果的人，他們要的還有――

「標記我。」提伯爾特說，聲音因為乾渴而沙啞，他撩起披散肩頭的長髮，露出後頸的腺體「咬下去，注射你的信息素。這是最後一步。」

「不，我不能。」茱麗葉臉上的紅暈尚未退去，但她拒絕的力道不會因此稍減分毫「我不能這樣對你，這樣不公平。」

「這是他們需要看到的。」提伯爾特疲倦而無奈地提醒「茱麗，你記得嗎？我們沒有選擇權。」

「有，提伯爾特，我們有的。」少女把手搭在青年的肩膀上，凝視著對方，語氣堅定「那正是我接下來要做的事。」說罷，她咬了提伯爾特的腺體――但沒有注射信息素。 **她的自控能力出色到令人訝異。** 提伯爾特心想。

「哥哥，你肯定有喜歡的人，」茱麗葉舔去牙齒上的血跡，歪頭笑道「如果沒有，我相信將來他或她也會出現。」她是如此真摯，以至於後者竟不忍喝斥她「把標記和吻留給你喜歡的人吧！那是所有人都應得的權利。」

少女棕色的眼眸澄澈而甜蜜，最後，她的兄長嘆了口氣，摸了摸她的頭。

***

易感期結束後意味著成年，成年意味著又一次的宴會，和終究到來的婚約問題。

卡普萊特家族的眷屬們相當重視這個宴會。喔不，應該說他們重視每一個宴會。 **他們期待這個。** 因為終於可以放下平日裡各式各樣的紅色衣著，換上其他顏色的穿搭。 **並藉此試圖「別出心裁」一回。** 茱麗葉心想。

此時的她正百無聊賴的被母親按在椅子上，挑選成年晚宴的禮服。

「茱麗，你到底想怎麼樣？」卡普萊特夫人放下手邊的樣品，面帶倦色的問「不如你告訴我你的要求吧？我讓人給你做一件，總好過現在不斷猜測你善變又難測的心思――跟你父親一樣。」

茱麗葉瞥了一眼母親手邊那些鵝黃色、粉紫色、嫩綠色的晚禮服，不以為然的移開視線。她思索了數秒後，答：「白色，樣式簡單，在不失禮的容許度裡盡可能讓禮服是可以方便活動的。」

「知道了，我會讓人準備好的。」茱麗葉的答案成功讓卡普萊特夫人又嘆了一口氣，但有總比沒有好。此外，她又囑咐道：「對了，艾斯卡勒斯警督的姪子，帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯會來舞會，你父親有意讓你娶他，到時記得多和人家跳幾支舞。」

「帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯？」茱麗葉皺眉，深深不解「為什麼父親會想讓我娶一個警方勢力的O？」

「是警督自己找上門的，說是想聯合我們剷除蒙太古。」夫人正準備繼續說下去，卻被女兒給打斷了。

「聯姻的禮物，我懂了。」茱麗葉了然的點點頭，心中的厭煩和憤怒面上完全不顯。而卡普萊特夫人沒有察覺到前者的異樣，反倒欣慰有加。「母親，既然如此，我有一個小小的請求。」茱麗葉說，眼眸中透漏出的狡黠不多不少，正好是不會讓人起疑的程度――而這掩飾掉了更深層的思量與籌謀。

「你要求真多，說吧！我會盡量達成的。」卡普萊特夫人寵溺的摸了摸女兒的頭。

「我想把成年晚宴的形式改成化妝舞會。」她說著，甜蜜的棕色眼眸閃爍著恰到好處的憧憬，呼應著語氣裡那尺度合宜的機靈―― **膚淺** 。「您知道我相信命運，所以我想看看那位艾斯卡勒斯家的少爺，能否和我有足夠的默契在舞會上認出彼此――您不覺得這樣很有趣嗎？」

「唉，都已經成年了還整天不知道在胡思亂想想些什麼，真應該讓提伯爾特好好說說你。」卡普萊特夫人半真半假的抱怨著「這個請求我會轉告給你父親，至於他答應與否，就不是我能左右的事啦。但我相信你一定有自己辦法的，對吧？」

茱麗葉乖巧的點頭，隨後目送母親離開。她暗自思忖警督這個拉攏的舉動究竟意味著什麼，畢竟，自從兩年前警督到任維羅納，就分別向兩個黑手黨勢力示好。艾斯卡勒斯警督的外甥莫枯修很快地就和蒙太古家的繼承人打成一片，由於這個莫枯修身上沒有官職，所以使得示好被定位成不上檯面的私交，比起受賄多了更多模糊地帶。而卡普萊特這邊則是由她的表哥提伯爾特負責交涉，並且就她從父兄那兒得來的消息指出，艾斯卡勒斯打算利用莫枯修來放鬆蒙太古警惕，然後從中刺探情報。

茱麗葉明白自己已經十六，婚姻終究成為談判桌上的籌碼，但這位帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯，警督的姪子，是維羅納完全陌生的人物――她決定先藉由舞會刺探他的底細，摸清楚這到底是個什麼樣的人後，再看要如何處置。畢竟，父親向來自負，表哥相對莽撞，更重要的是，她從來不相信偽善的政府。

鮮血澆灌出玫瑰的綻放，至於有多少人注意到她鋒利的棘刺潛伏在陰影裡，便不得而知。


	5. 第三章

白色晚禮服，希臘式的剪裁，簡約、素淨、典雅；繼承自外祖母的金色長髮被盤成了低髮髻，用珍珠和白羽製成的飾品固定；臉上則帶著一張點綴著亮片和水鑽的白色半臉面具，只露出一雙焦糖色澤的眼睛、玫瑰般的嘴唇和優美的下頷線條。

這是今晚的茱麗葉˙卡普萊特。

她在二樓俯瞰著所有來賓，五顏六色的穿著令人眼花撩亂，如果穿著黃色的大抵是想要凸顯自己的青春活力；綠色無論深淺不外乎是想呈現自己的知性；如果想要來點神祕，紫色會是最好的選擇；至於無心於舞會的人，黑色能夠讓他們避免被過度騷擾的煩惱；當然，那一如既往地紅色，目的就更加明顯了。

**忠誠啊。** 茱麗葉冷笑，並留意到沒有任何一絲藍色的蹤跡。 **真是無聊。**

但除了代表敵家的藍色以外，群眾裡也幾乎沒有白色的影子。茱麗葉毫不懷疑這是母親的主意――對方顯然相信了自己的託辭；但這大概也指向：穿著白衣的，應該就是那個帕里斯。

就在這時，於一片紛雜喧囂中，她看到了，那唯一寧靜的色彩。

時光流過那人身邊就好像海浪沖上了沙灘，突如其來的緩慢和輕柔，彷彿驚鴻一瞥引來的鍾情。茱麗葉無聲地凝視著，心跳驟然加快，這樣的節奏她曾經在第一次出任務時體會過、在她拔槍瞄準目標的頭時體會過，但―― **這不一樣！** 她皺眉，抿了一口酒。 **這並不那麼……令人緊繃，但卻更令人激動和……焦躁，我想。** 可就算如此，也撤不回她緊緊嵌在那道身影上的目光。

而那人毫無緣由的注意到了茱麗葉的視線，並且迎上她的目光，絲毫不膽怯的舉杯致意。那個模樣即使是在光彩紛呈中，也如此耀眼。

**去找他。** 茱麗葉聽到自己的慾望在大喊，臉龐因為未知的興奮而發燙。 **管他是不是帕里斯，是又如何？不是又如何？** 她快步走下台階。 **去找他――我想，不，我確定我需要這個。** 撥開人群和各色面具底下的臉孔，少女步伐急切到引來了少部分人的探究，但在意識到這後茱麗葉選擇無視，由於一個更急迫的目的等她去接近、去實現。

而他就在那裡。

知道她在找他，並且選擇被找到。

直到漸漸走近，視線才帶著她更加清楚的描繪了對方的細節。那人高挑、頎長、清瘦，模樣彷彿傳說中，那位隻身前往冥府的奧菲斯―― **他是個詩人嗎？音樂家？還是畫家？** 而他的頭髮， **天啊** ，茱麗葉在讚嘆之餘不禁好奇――月光究竟是如何深情地吻過那每一根髮絲，才使那頭長髮，顯得如此…… **不同於俗** 。而她的目光也掠過被面具遮住大半的臉龐、線條優美的下顎、柔軟的嘴唇，最後，停在了一雙清澈的眼眸上――在那裡，她看到了探究和好奇。

**他是帕里斯嗎？** 茱麗葉納悶，不確定自己會因為哪一個答案而欣喜，可那樣陌生的未知在前方引誘著，使她極度渴望真相。

於是她伸出手，手心朝下――這完全不是一個淑女該有的樣子，不像她們該等著同意邀請的規矩。 **是有些魯莽過頭了，以一個試探來說** 。茱麗葉心想，盡量使自己看上去顯得冷靜甚至高傲，儘管實際上，心臟正在以跳動的力度與節奏，提醒她被虛掩的慌亂與期待。

對方顯然是詫異的，因為那雙眼睛飛快地眨了眨；但在意外退去後，茱麗葉看到他莞爾一笑，接著有禮地欠身，托起那隻正在等待回應的手，帶著她滑入舞池。

華爾滋慷慨無私地給每一對舞伴一個親密的藉口――緊扣的十指、肩上輕柔倚賴的搭靠、腰際向內收攏的懷抱、隨著節奏相互追逐的步伐――但親密，也同樣意味著坦承，甚至是暴露。至於第一個被指出的訊息，就是信息素。年輕的A向來是個優秀的獵手，此刻也迅速的捕捉到對方身上淡淡的迷迭香信息素―― **他是一個O。** 她相當確定。

「你究竟是誰？」詢問的聲音源自她的舞伴，茱麗葉抬頭看了他一眼，卻從目光中發現和自己相同熱烈的渴望。 **他也想知道我是誰。** 茱麗葉暗忖。 **但他如果是帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯，他怎麼可能會不知道我是誰？還是，母親其實根本沒有安排這些，一切……真的只是巧合？** 疑惑在心中盤旋，但不動聲色的她也不願意大方的給出答案。「你可以叫我雲雀。不過，我更好奇你的姓名。」她說，決定觀察對方的反應。

他笑了，但並不是那種勝券在握、知曉一切的笑容，而是驚訝並且被取悅到的模樣。「既然這樣，雲雀小姐，」毫不掩飾聲音裡的笑意「請容許我為你自我介紹――我的名字，是夜鶯。」

漏了一拍的心跳足以形容茱麗葉此刻的意外與震驚。

「夜鶯？」她試圖維持應對的合宜「您倒是真有一把好嗓子。」

**又是個巧合嗎？……就這樣隨口一說，真的有人能一眼看明白嗎？** 頸間的汗毛因為這個猜想而立起，此刻情緒複雜太過，融合了恐懼、緊張、期待和更多說不清的成分。

「雲雀小姐過譽了。」夜鶯答，但這句話中的玩味卻多過謙遜，他興致勃勃地注視著她，猶如湖泊般的眼眸中，笑意似波光粼粼「但如果注定被限制在籠子裡，那再好的嗓子也只會淪為庸俗的消遣，不是嗎？」說罷，他抬高左手，領著茱麗葉完成了一個旋轉。

正是此時，茱麗葉才看到了另一個白色的身影，姍姍來遲的步入會場――精心打扮、花枝招展，最可笑的是西服上的白孔雀羽繡紋，使他倒正恰似一隻開屏的孔雀，生怕別人看不見他的優越與驕傲。她迎上對方投來的目光，其中的惱怒與羞憤掩飾得相當糟糕，這使得茱麗葉頓時明白――原來，這只孔雀，才是母親安排的帕里斯。

**那麼，神秘的夜鶯先生，你究竟是誰？**

於是滿腹心事連同三拍子一重二輕的步調，一起轉回了舞伴身邊。她盯著對方良久，理智正瘋狂質疑自己為何像著魔一般，深陷在這一雙神秘與清澈共存的眼睛。「你似乎瞭解一切，我卻對你一無所知。」茱麗葉在後者的耳畔低語道。 **多麼不公平啊** 。她不甘心地想著。「夢想飛出牢籠的夜鶯先生，我想……我喜歡你。」最後一句輕得猶如一聲嘆息。

夜鶯的動作霎時變得僵硬，肢體繃緊，連原本溫和的迷迭香在那瞬間都尖銳了起來。可對茱麗葉來說，這樣的反應並不難料到――倒不僅僅只是因為那句示愛的話語，更因為她刻意釋放的信息素，讓對方終於意識到：眼前這個比他矮了半個頭左右的少女，是個A。

「我們可以聊聊。」對方侷促地說，近乎於示弱，聲線染上濕潤的鼻音，彷彿落入獵人手中獵物，正試圖掙扎「你知道的，找個私密的角落……好嗎？」語畢，甚至焦慮的咬了下唇。

「如你所願。」茱麗葉答。但對方的反應似乎緊張過頭了，而且不願聲張的模樣讓她越來越懷疑、也越來越好奇。

***

舞會的主角突然帶著伴溜走，顯然不是一個明智的決定，尤其是那麼多雙眼睛還注視著她的時候。於是茱麗葉讓人帶著夜鶯從側門出去，而自己則是在和幾位家族成員禮貌性的攀談後，以取物為由藉機回了房間，再從房間的陽台翻到後院去。

陽台下就是正等著她到來的夜鶯。

「你很緊張。」茱麗葉拉起對方的手「為什麼？」在緊迫的盯視下對方迴避了她的視線「和你的身分有關嗎？」

又是剎那間的僵硬，讓茱麗葉明白自己或許猜中了答案。

「你究竟是誰？」她追問著，而夜鶯仍舊不語，並試圖掙脫開她的禁錮，似是想離開。眼見這樣僵持下去不是辦法，茱麗葉索性伸手摘掉了對方的面具。

謎底揭曉的當下，茱麗葉終於明白了對方的避而不答――因為夜鶯正是羅密歐˙蒙太古。素有耳聞的敵家之子，未來的藍家首領。

「是你？」白色的面具被隨手棄置在地，她已無暇顧及自己的失態「羅密歐˙蒙太古！你怎麼會在這裡？」

「請您小聲一些！」羅密歐慌張地豎起食指抵在唇上，然後小心翼翼地解釋道「因為莫枯修收到了邀請函，所以他就讓我和班伏里奧偷偷混進來。」他尷尬地摸了摸後頸「我一直很好奇卡普萊特家究竟是什麼樣子，於是就同意他的提議。但請您不要聲張，雲雀小姐，我怕給他造成麻煩。」

茱麗葉這才意識到自己尚未揭開面具。對此，她猶豫了片刻，但最後還是選擇拿下它。「命運真令人啼笑皆非啊。」她輕聲說著，迎上了羅密歐震驚的目光。

「你是茱麗葉˙卡普萊特？」他抓著她的肩頭，不敢置信「卡普萊特的玫瑰，未來的唐娜？」

「我是。」茱麗葉點點頭，沒來由的打趣道「我以為蒙太古都穿一身藍？」

「來紅家還穿一身藍的話，我大概會被打出去吧。」羅密歐摸摸鼻子，不太好意思的傻笑著。

茱麗葉也笑了，只是其中的苦澀意味使得前者一時語塞。但見她伸手理了理他對方鬢邊的亂髮，將之攏至耳後。「羅密歐，羅密歐，為何你是羅密歐呢？」那般溫柔而哀傷。

羅密歐愣住了。在月光與燈火通明的交界，光與影交織出少女的輪廓，他彷彿看到了神話中手持火炬劃破長夜的晨曦女神――那沐浴著金光的玫瑰色點亮了內心長久以來的蕭索與孤寂。他忍不住把手向內圈緊，擁她入懷。

「假使我不再是蒙太古，你亦放棄了卡普萊特，那又能如何？」他難過極了，低語中帶著不甘和無力「世人會因為雲雀和夜鶯改了姓名，就把他們放出牢籠嗎？」然後，他感覺到對方的臂膀溫柔地覆上自己的背部，而這使得某種或許可以稱之為「委屈」的情緒油然而生――雖然他不太願意承認。

「可是我真的好喜歡你啊……」在說著的同時，羅密歐將頭斜靠在茱麗葉的頭頂「從你說出名字那刻起，我就覺得，這世上除了你，再也沒有人可以和我達到相同的默契。親愛的茱麗葉，你知道嗎？就在剛剛你說喜歡我的時候，我很開心，開心到……我想那一定是死而無憾的程度了。」他閉上雙眼，一股腦兒的傾吐心情。

「當您自稱『夜鶯』的時候，我的感受也是如此。」茱麗葉說，卻輕輕推開他，退出懷抱「可親愛的羅密歐，您不覺得――那些吸引我們的，也使我們分道揚鑣；而那些連結我們的，終究太像我們自己。這樣做……真的對嗎？」

情急之下，羅密歐抓住了茱麗葉的手。「你愛我嗎？」他脫口問道，旋即又因意識到自己的失禮而迅速放開「無意冒犯，但也請您聽我一言：假使您沒有來找我，而我沒有答應舞約，或是我們都沒有摘下面具，那您不會知道我是羅密歐˙蒙太古，我也不會知道您是茱麗葉˙卡普萊特――便是這樣，唯有這樣，我們才能將今日之事，視作年少時光的一場風流、一夜美夢。但，我的厄俄斯啊。」他小心翼翼地捧起了少女的右手，眼神真摯「您已經點亮了這無垠的長夜，如果這個世界注定要有光，那它的存在勢必是不可逆的。所以，無論白晝是溫柔可親，還是冰冷殘酷，至少，我們可以一起探索、一起面對。如果您想要假裝一切黑暗如初，那行為無異於蒙上雙眼的徒勞和毫無意義。」語畢，他在對方的默許下，於白皙的手背落下一吻。

茱麗葉嘆了口氣，她捧著羅密歐的臉龐，問道：「那麼，您真的已經決定好要和我一起飛離這個牢籠了嗎？我親愛的夜鶯先生。」

後者毫不猶豫地答應了。「是的。」他說，把手環上了少女的腰際。「當然是的，我的雲雀。」

「錯誤的答案，先生。」茱麗葉笑了，她的額頭輕輕地貼上對方的額頭「回去好好思考這個問題吧，不要讓我們的愛情成為一時意亂情迷地諾言。」然後，她吻了羅密歐。

後者瞪大了雙眼，並且飛速地眨了好幾下，直到過了好一會兒，才漸漸放鬆自己，回應起愛人的親吻。

「你擁有我的吻，這是承諾――無論你最後的選擇為何。」唇分之際，茱麗葉低聲說道，語氣裡有藏不住的愉悅和愛意「一星期後，我會去找你的，羅密歐，希望屆時你已經考慮清楚。」說罷她又情不自禁輕啄了一下O柔軟的唇瓣，笑意充斥在那雙似焦糖甜蜜的雙眼中「我該走啦，舞會上還有我該解決的事。和另外那個蒙太古一起回去吧，我怕已經有人注意到你們了。」

羅密歐點點頭，臨走前又忍不住補了一句：「你明明知道，無論是一天、一星期還是多少個年月，方才的答案，都是不會變的。」他歡快地眨了眨眼「一千次晚安，祝好夢。」

而茱麗葉只是笑，「回家去吧，羅密歐。」她說，並目送對方離開。 **也別回頭，我的奧菲斯。** 她注視著那漸遠的背影，暗自心想。 **因為下一次，我將與你並肩而行。**


	6. 第四章

提伯爾特留意到茱麗葉離開了大廳。 **這不太尋常。** 他暗想，卻並不打算跟上去看，一來，這裡是卡普萊特的宅邸，茱麗葉有足夠的能力保護她自己；二來，他在等人。

手錶上的分針又向前走了五格，提伯爾特挑眉，頓時不悅。 **到底又去哪了？那個瘋子。** 他不太習慣地按了按臉上的面具――純黑色的，不帶裝飾――又耐著性子等了幾分鐘，直到就要親自去找人時，一個熟悉的、令他嫌惡十足的聲音響起。

「很榮幸見到您，貓王子殿下。」來人是一個戴著銀質耳環的青年，身穿皇室紫的燕尾西裝三件套，在外套的翻領和內襯設計了波爾多紫的拼色；至於那領口微敞的襯衫，淺紫色中帶了點粉調，可以說是前衛，但亦可稱之為輕挑；此外，他還戴了頂和西裝同色的Homburg hat，並在說到「貓王子」一詞時還浮誇地摘帽鞠了一躬――倒是絲毫不掩飾那份調笑的意味。「您的穿著還是一如既往無趣啊。」意有所指的是提伯爾特款式保守的酒紅色西裝、扣到最頂的襯衫和一絲不苟的黑色領帶。而說話者的指間夾著一根香菸，在裊裊煙霧中，黑色捲髮下一雙黑眸正幽幽地閃爍著光芒。

就憑著這副德性，哪怕來人戴著一張隱藏了大半張臉的威尼斯面具，提伯爾特也知道他是誰。

「麻煩控制好你的腦子再開口說話，我不是讓你來這裡發瘋的。」提伯爾特皺眉，還戴著半指手套的右手握了拳後又放鬆，警示之意不言而喻「莫枯修，我不記得邀請函有發給那兩個蒙太古，你可以和我解釋為什麼他們會出現在這裡嗎？」

「如果是我們三個混進來，被發現了至少可以說是來鬧事的，反正這個理由很容易被相信；但如果只有我一個人，那在他們眼裡，」他豎起食指向上指了指，意味著警督和唐卡普萊特「就顯得可疑。」說罷他吸了一口菸，然後毫無預警地勾住了提伯爾特的肩膀，湊近對方耳邊輕笑道「還是你嫉妒羅密歐擁有了茱麗葉的第一支舞？」

後者立刻用手肘撞開莫枯修，力道之大，使前者往後踉蹌了幾步；但他十分確定，就在剛剛那一瞬間的靠近，他在O青年身上的菸草味裡，嗅到了玫瑰香。 **那是A的信息素。** 同為A的莫枯修當下意識到。 **那是茱麗葉˙卡普萊特的信息素。**

「你被標記了。」他盯著正在整理衣領的提伯爾特，脫口而出「自願的？」

這句話顯然觸怒了對方。菸草味的信息素霎時凌厲，彷彿利劍直指敵人的咽喉；可就算如此，O的視線卻沒有望向莫枯修，「不關你的事。」他說，強硬的回絕所有探究。

莫枯修煩躁的「嘖」了一聲。他向來痛恨一切非自願標記，甚至數次為此教訓了不少混帳A，哪怕他幾乎不認識那些受害者。至於箇中原因，他不曾向別人提起，這導致相關的猜測層出不窮，其中最受大眾相信的說法，是「莫枯修有一個被非自願標記而自殺的戀人」――當然，沒有實質的證據佐證。

「說的也是。」莫枯修又吸了一口菸，低聲笑道。 **我怎麼忘了這傢伙愛著茱麗葉呢？** 他自嘲，燒灼感填滿喉嚨，悶熄心中不斷躁動的情緒「你打算動手了嗎？」

「如果沒有意外的話，兩個月後，茱麗葉的婚禮。屆時所有卡普萊特的幹部都會出席，當然，還有警督。」提伯爾特說。

「你有把握當天是由你負責護送警督？」莫枯修追問。

「這你不用擔心。」提伯爾特瞥了他一眼，在看到對方的香菸時忍不住皺眉「我一向會是最適合的選擇。」

莫枯修沒有打算理會另一人對於香菸的嫌惡，他移開視線，又吸了一口菸。對方冷靜到近乎麻木的自信，使他開始心煩意亂。

兩年前，他跟著舅舅――也就是警督――來到維羅納，在脫離了艾斯卡勒斯家族的掌控後，這個年僅十八的少年便開始祕密尋找合夥人來達成自己的目的――一個自他從寄宿學校回到家族開始，就支配了他所有行為的計畫――而當他無意間得知了提伯爾特真正的身世後，這份心照不宣的秘密促成他們之間的合作關係。

「如果事成，你打算怎麼處理茱麗葉？」思及此，莫枯修又忍不住開口「一命抵一命，你說過。」他看似漫不經心，橘紅色火光映在那雙漆黑的眼眸中，指間的煙捲在時間的吞噬下徐徐消融為輕煙。

「卡普萊特要為我父母的死負責，但我的妹妹，安朵娜特，她是死於我的無能。」 **就算帶她逃了出來，卻也無法改變上帝要將她接走的決定。** 心口驟痛，但提伯爾特的聲音幾乎不見情緒「茱麗葉無關於我家的悲劇；況且，她就是另一個安朵娜特。」

哪怕他曾經想過殺了她。

那時他剛從鬥獸場般的角逐中脫穎而出，十六歲的年紀，踩著多數已分化為A的競爭對手的失敗或死亡，向家族證明了自己的利用價值與忠誠度。起初兩年，他被安排成為小主人茱麗葉的「表哥」，在她身旁守護她、照顧她――彼時，茱麗葉才九歲。那段日子裡，他動過無數次殺她的念頭，由於唐卡普萊特的狡猾老練和不可動搖，由於無時無刻保持著偽裝的疲累和憤怒，由於孤木難支的無力與絕望。而這一切的解藥，似乎就是在那美麗纖細的頸項上，刺入一刀――唐卡普萊特會崩潰，他會嚐到失去至親的滋味；只要一刀，他就能把那比死亡要更折磨人的痛苦加諸在對方身上。是的，只要一刀，或者說，只要一條生命，年輕、純潔、美麗的生命。

可他終究不忍。

最後，對茱麗葉的守護，漸漸轉為他替自己的失責贖罪的方式。 **她就是另一個安朵娜特。** 他心想。 **而我永遠不會讓安朵娜特再死在我面前。**

「可你殺了她父親。」莫枯修提醒道「屆時，你們還會是兄妹嗎？」

「這我無法回答。」提伯爾特向侍者要來了一杯龍舌蘭，相較起威士忌、琴酒或白蘭地，他似乎更鍾愛這具有異國情調的味道「不過，你也會在意這種事嗎？為了權力而暗算自己舅舅的莫枯修˙艾斯卡勒斯。」因著這句抨擊，莫枯修才意識到：方才那句追問應該冒犯到了提伯爾特。

「你可以這麼說，獲得權力的確是我的目的之一。」莫枯修聳聳肩，卻不打算坦承那幾乎脫口而出的辯駁。 **就讓他一直這樣認為下去也好。** 他心想。 **以免以後有什麼麻煩。**

手執酒杯的青年不置一詞，儘管眼神中寫滿了譏諷。當他把目光轉而投向了舞池，注意到茱麗葉再次出現，身邊還是跟著一名身著全白的男子 **。所以那是羅密歐？我還以為他是帕里斯。** 提伯爾特先前並沒有注意茱麗葉的舞伴是誰，直到莫枯修提起羅密歐。 **從他的打扮來看，果然是莫枯修至交啊。** 對方招搖華麗的打扮令他不敢苟同，但他必須得說，品味輕浮如莫枯修，都比那人來得有眼光。

而他在看到白衣男子直接拉著茱麗葉步入舞池時皺了皺眉。 **蒙太古都那麼沒教養嗎？** 他厭惡的想著，一邊飲盡了杯中物。「今天就先到這吧，我想我得先去演完今天的戲份了。」丟下這句話，提伯爾特逕自往舞池的方向，大步走去。

***

茱麗葉回到大廳時，幾乎是立刻被帕里斯給纏住。「美麗的小姐，我能邀請您跳隻舞嗎？」他執著一杯香檳，舉手投足間都張揚著優越感。茱麗葉微笑，道：「但我想我不認識您，先生。」嚴格意義上，這句話代表著婉拒。

對此，帕里斯愣了愣，旋即大笑：「你或許不知道我是誰，但我知道你是誰。倘若的我的答案無誤，您能否答應我的邀約呢？」故作神秘又勝券在握的模樣讓茱麗葉心底一陣好笑，實話說，她開始好奇對方的說詞。 **反正羅密歐也離開了，接下來的宴會，應該也很無聊吧。** 她抿了一口紅酒，給了對方一個「請繼續」的眼神。

「您今天一現身會場的時候我就注意到您了，無論是您的品味、舉止還是應對，都如此迷人、如此完美。像位公主，不，像個天使，其他人在您的光環底下都顯得鄙俗無趣。」茱麗葉得體的聽著他深情款款的恭維，同時感慨起面具在隱藏情緒上有著恰到好處的作用，至少她只需要克制自己別笑出聲「而且您還穿著一身白。且看，這會場中，除了我們外還有誰是同樣顏色的著裝呢？我不知道這對您來說意味著什麼；於我而言，這是上帝的指引。」他上前了一步，顯然篤定她此時的低頭是出於羞赧「我相信，您就是茱麗葉˙卡普萊特，只有這個名字，才配得上如此不同凡響的您。美麗的小姐，我的答案是否正確？」

茱麗葉確實是花了一些力氣才讓自己的聲音聽上去驚喜，而不是笑得喘不過氣。「是，我是茱麗葉˙卡普萊特。」她說，閃爍於眼眸中的笑意被對方誤解成好感「那麼，您的名字？」

帕里斯勾唇一笑，豎起食指底在唇上。「跳完舞，一切就會揭曉。」他壓低嗓音，貼近茱麗葉的耳畔，然後一把拉起她的手，把少女帶入舞池。

「如果，您不能現在告訴我名字，」茱麗葉說「那麼，我能知道您來參加晚宴的目的嗎？」主動拋出問題，一來是怕她真的被帕里斯的孔雀作態逗笑，二來是打聽警方放出的消息之虛實。

但後者顯然因為這句話受到了鼓舞。「我是代替我叔叔來祝賀唐卡普萊特和您的，一個成年且出色的接任者，對於任何家族來說都是不可或缺的。」帕里斯說「可此刻目的已經不重要了……重要的是，我遇到一位令我一見鍾情的心上人。」他一邊說著，一邊緩緩地貼近茱麗葉。後者這才反應過來對方原來是想吻她。

「給我滾開，你這骯髒的雜種！」此時，一聲怒吼在少女的耳際驟然炸開，連樂隊都因為這句咆哮停下了演奏，原本喧鬧的大廳頓時安靜得詭異。至於來人，正是她的表哥提伯爾特，盛怒中的他不由分說地一把提起帕里斯的領子，將之扔在地上「你他媽以為你是誰？嗯？」他一腳踩上帕里斯的胸膛，顯而易見地，那昂貴的白西裝上肯定自此多了個腳印「沒教養的東西。」

「你！」帕里斯氣急敗壞地掙扎著坐起，卻因為發現這使得衣物染上更多塵土而作罷。於是，他咬牙切齒的威脅著：「放開我，趁我還可以原諒你的無禮的時候！」

提伯爾特似是怒極反笑，諷刺的笑聲響徹整個大廳。「原諒我？」他盯著在腳下怒目瞪視他的人，身子前傾，將重心移到踩著帕里斯的那隻腳上「你根本不是個卡普萊特，家族裡可沒有這樣舉止粗鄙的人；你也想必不會是唐的貴客，因為舅舅向來不和下流之人打交道。不請自來的傢伙，難不成，你是個蒙太古？」

茱麗葉這才意識到表哥誤會了什麼，正要上前阻攔，帕里斯卻先爆發了。

「你給我閉嘴！」他尖叫著，一把摘下面具，露出脹紅的臉頰和因憤怒而扭曲的臉孔「我是帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯，警督的姪子，茱麗葉˙卡普萊特未來的丈夫！」他氣到渾身顫抖，近乎歇斯底里「你竟敢叫我雜種，你竟敢說我沒教養、說我粗鄙！這就是你們卡普萊特的待客之道嗎？我可是警方的人，是警方的人！唐卡普萊特呢？我要見他！」

正當帕里斯大喊著要見唐卡普萊特時，本來和顧問一同待在房間商討事宜的後者便出現在大廳――應該是在事發的時侯就察覺到了異狀。而他在看到了被提伯爾特踩在腳下的帕里斯後，面色鐵青，下意識地握緊了手杖以控制情緒。

茱麗葉當機立斷，立刻上前扶了帕里斯起身。「艾斯卡勒斯先生，冒犯到您真的很抱歉。」她快速地拋給提伯爾特一個眼神，後者意會，默默地退到她身後「我哥哥他向來負責我的安危，再加上您不曾透漏您的身分，才導致他過於擔心，進而行為失當。」茱麗葉的答覆似乎讓帕里斯不再那麼激動，但此刻的他著實狼狽，尤其胸口那明晃晃的鞋印更顯滑稽「他並不是針對您，而我想他也很願意向您致歉。」說罷，她退後一步，示意提伯爾特上前。

「抱歉，艾斯卡勒斯先生。」提伯爾特已經完全收斂了剛剛火冒三丈的模樣，他十分標準的鞠了一躬，對帕里斯說道「我向來脾氣比較火爆，偶而行事會出格。您也明白，茱麗葉的安危非常重要，這也才使得我因為一時緊張過頭，採取了過於激烈的手段。希望您能諒解。」幾乎是無可挑剔的說詞，雖然提伯爾特暗自把這次判斷錯誤記到了莫枯修頭上。

帕里斯不語，繃緊了嘴唇――顯而易見的，他並不想就這麼原諒提伯爾特。 **他竟敢這樣罵我！我生平最痛恨別人叫我雜種……而且這傢伙算什麼東西？** 他暗想。 **我可是未來卡普萊特的男主人，這樣被羞辱豈是一句輕飄飄的道歉就可以解決的？** 他抬高下巴，一臉高傲的無視了提伯爾特的道歉。

「艾斯卡勒斯先生，首先，十分感謝您今日前來參加茱麗葉的成年晚宴。」這時，唐卡普萊特終於上前來，笑容可掬、得體且親切「這次是我管教不當引起的疏失，對此卡普萊特會盡可能的給予您補償。不過我想，為何不先讓人帶您去更衣呢？屆時，我定會親自和您商討賠罪的事宜，也會給艾斯卡勒斯警督一個交代。」

帕里斯聽到這，這才想起自己幾乎蕩然無存的形象。他勉為其難的點點頭，然後和侍者一起離開了。

「提伯爾特，你跟我過來。」唐卡普萊特的聲音頓時冷了下來「其餘人留在這，招呼好客人――尤其是你，茱麗葉。」語畢，他逕自往書房的方向走去，而提伯爾特則快步跟上。臨走前，他收到了表妹擔心的眼神。

不祥的預感猶如警鈴大作，酒精的後勁漸漸上湧，心煩意亂的提伯爾特一邊暗自排練說詞，一邊絕望地發現書房的門已近在眼前。


	7. 第五章

「先生，我是接到了線報說蒙太古家有人混進來，擔心茱麗的安危才一時手段失控的。」自門關上後，提伯爾特便焦急萬分地向唐卡普萊特解釋著「我真的不知道那是艾斯卡勒斯的人，是真的不知道，而且……」

「跪下。」那人卻命令道。

原本試圖多說些什麼的青年沒有片刻的猶豫，他直挺挺的跪下，頭顱低垂、雙膝微分，手腕交疊置於背後，不再言語。

室內靜極了，隱約間，還能聽到遠處再次洋溢著歡快的音樂。這時，年長者的腳步聲響起，每一步都彷彿輾在了青年繃緊的神經上；後者不安的絞緊雙手，強迫自己盯著地毯的花紋，把注意力集中到視覺以外的感官上。

「你很少犯錯，提伯爾特。」唐卡普萊特慢條斯理的說道，威壓像是風雨欲來的天色，使人陡生窒息之感「這一次，不僅是個糟糕的錯誤，」他從右側的櫃子上取下了一柄馬鞭和一副手烤「我更對你失望透頂。」冷酷的嗓音讓提伯爾特的瞳孔猛然一縮。

一雙尖頭皮鞋進入了他的視線裡，像個訊號讓軀體再度不由自主的繃緊，那些不堪的回憶爭先恐後地湧入腦海，使他不得不閉上雙眼，花了全部的力氣才阻止自己沒有起身逃離。「把上衣脫了。」他聽到對方如此命令道。

從來就沒有拒絕的餘地。西裝外套、馬甲、領帶到襯衫，逐一褪下的衣物被摺疊整齊置於右側，而靜靜等待的那人在他完成指示後，用手銬縛住了他的雙手。整個過程裡，在地上的不曾抬起過頭。

「你是變得粗心了，還是變得大膽了？」馬鞭的末端滑過了青年光裸的背脊，引起一震戰慄，出於恐懼――雖然年長者對這些小反應不置一詞「我相當意外，在我把最大的信任交到你手上，也就是讓茱麗葉標記你之後，」鞭梢在標記處打轉著，上頭那清晰的咬痕彷彿在昭告著占有，卡普萊特在抬起手的同時說道「你是這樣回報我的信任的。」

――馬鞭迅速劃開空氣，在還來不及聽清氣流的震動時，極大的痛楚就在O後頸的腺體上爆炸開來。後者被強烈的刺激逼得躬起身子，額頭直冒冷汗；但他卻又像受到自律神經支配一般，在喘息中艱難地挺直背脊。

「我或許要在此說明白，」鞭子挑起了青年的下巴，唐卡普萊特面無表情地看著因為痛苦與恐懼而面色慘白的O，從容依舊地道「標記是信任的象徵，但不代表你們的關係會因此有什麼改變。很多O在獲得標記後就理所當然地認為A應該只屬於他們一人，而我希望你並沒有這種錯誤的觀念。」

從上方而來的目光似乎可以看透一切，提伯爾特心想在他費力的抵抗疼痛時，是否曾經洩漏了什麼。 **該死，最好被揍一頓就可以了結這件事。**

「不過說到底，」突然間，年長者收回鞭子，轉身走到書桌後方，好整以暇地坐在辦公椅上「儘管你已經向我澄清了――因為得到了蒙太古混進來的情報才關心則亂――但我親愛的提伯爾特，做錯事的孩子就要為自己的行為負責，然後用努力求取原諒，不是嗎？」

「是的，先生。」提伯爾特完全不知道對方究竟打算如何，但眼下他除了如此，也沒有多餘的選擇。

「我果然還是沒有看錯人。」唐卡普萊特滿意的點點頭，同時，門外傳來一陣敲門聲「請進。」他說，一邊站了起來。

「唐卡普萊特，希望您已經想好令人滿意的賠罪方式，有鑑於今晚發生的是實在是倒人胃口。」提伯爾特在聽到來人招搖的嗓音時，身子陡然一僵，瞳孔驟縮――那正是換了一身服裝回來的帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯。

「這是自然，關於賠禮您不必擔心，一定會讓您滿意；」年長者換上了一副笑臉，和藹可親的說著「至於賠罪，我想還是讓提伯爾特親自來比較恰當。」

**好一個通情達理的萬全之策。** 跪在地上、上身赤裸的提伯爾特緊咬著牙關，在感覺到帕里斯幸災樂禍的目光後，絕望地閉上雙眼，極端的羞憤迫使身軀微微發顫。他悲哀的發現：每當他以為自己的見識已多到足以無堅不摧時，命運卻總是能夠把他扔到一個更為不堪的處境。

「他會用他的努力來展現誠意的。」唐卡普萊特說，將手中的馬鞭交給帕里斯「我相信像您這樣教養良好的人，一定寬容又懂分寸。」

「這是自然。」後者的語氣裡卻絲毫不掩藏那份志得意滿的愉快。

接著，這段期間一直默不作聲的青年注意到了腳步聲的靠近，「這裡是我的書房，孩子，它就交給你看守了――別辜負我的期待。」唐卡普萊特在他耳邊說完這句話後便逕自離開。

門終究是被闔上了。

「現在，讓我瞧瞧，」一記鞭響劃破了空氣「我們應該從哪開始呢？」

***

舞會結束後連著兩天，提伯爾特始終用「抱病休養」這個理由，拒絕與茱麗葉見面。直到第三天傍晚，從私釀酒廠回來的茱麗葉，卻在臥室裡見到躲了她兩天的表哥。

「提伯爾特！」茱麗葉低聲驚呼，謹慎地鎖上了門「你沒事吧？父親說他讓你自己和帕里斯道歉。」她摘下報童帽，連同外套一起掛在衣帽架上，但目光卻始終沒有離開過對方「我怕他報復你。」

「能有什麼事？」坐在床沿的後者抬頭看了她一眼「那個艾斯卡勒斯就是個公子哥，連槍都沒拿過。」語氣輕蔑，毫無異樣。

「真的嗎？」茱麗葉雙手抱胸，一臉懷疑「不要騙我，哥哥。」

「所以我非得說其實我被帕里斯開了三槍，在加護病房待了兩天，你才相信嗎？」提伯爾特反問。但也確實，他和平常並無不同――上至束起的長髮，下至腳上的馬丁靴。「今天你是去酒廠吧？狀況如何？」

「不太好。」茱麗葉算是放心下來，她把自己扔進床鋪和柔軟的被窩裡，過了半晌才又翻身坐起來，繼續說道「還是找不到那個內鬼是誰，父親有些心急了。」語畢，從懷中掏出一包香菸，想了想，又放了回去。

「完全沒有線索嗎？」提伯爾特問，假裝沒看到茱麗葉的小動作。

「沒有。」少女搖了搖頭，嘆氣「誰也不知道到底警督是從哪得來那些消息的，雖然眼下可以用賄賂解決，但被人捏著把柄總歸不好。」

提伯爾特不耐煩的「嘖」了一聲。「不能直接在他車裡埋個炸彈暗殺他就好了嗎？或者至少威脅他也行？」他皺著眉，不以為然地道「到底誰訂了這個不能動警方的規矩的？」

茱麗葉苦笑著說：「要是他是個好警察，或許這些法子還有用；但艾斯卡勒斯就是個老狐狸，輕舉妄動容易打草驚蛇，更何況，我們還不知道他和蒙太古那邊有什麼樣的交易。」

「又是蒙太古。」提伯爾特不屑的輕哼「……至少，艾斯卡勒斯送來了帕里斯，目前情況還算有利於我們。」

茱麗葉側頭看著兄長，不住問道：「哥哥，你是怎麼看帕里斯這個人的？」

「一個有錢人家裡養出來的公子哥，估計連蒙太古家的羅密歐都比他能打……但是這傢伙倒是有這個自覺，身邊跟了不少保鑣。」他輕蔑的語調在後半段話突然有所收斂，彷彿終於意識到他口中的傢伙可能是茱麗葉未來的丈夫「但我怎麼看並不重要，你也知道我不可能喜歡這個傢伙，他畢竟和艾斯卡勒斯家的莫枯修一副德性。不過，你喜歡他嗎？茱麗。」

「談不上喜歡，也就跳過一支舞，沒什麼交集。」茱麗葉淡淡的說，腦中卻浮現另外一張臉孔，和一雙深情的眼睛。「不說這些了，哥哥，你來找我有什麼事嗎？」

而令她意外的是，提伯爾特欲言又止的張了張嘴，卻終究沒有吐出半個字；而那雙眼睛裡坦承和隱瞞相互拉扯的心虛實在過於明顯，於是她瞇起眼睛，湊近對方身邊。「你最好不要瞞著我。」她絲毫不掩飾威脅的意圖，玫瑰香裡陡增的壓迫感亦是如此。

青年別開頭，最後，是那樣挫敗地，把臉埋入手掌裡。「……我需要，」他支支吾吾的開口，頓了好半晌，才終究嘆氣道「需要，你的信息素。」

話一出口，那好似求歡的錯覺就再也揮之不去。提伯爾特懊惱地閉上眼睛，自暴自棄的想著： **還不如給我一槍算了。**

臨時標記的效果有限，畢竟A留下的信息素影響會隨著時間而淡化，如果他們想要瞞過家族的眼睛，勢必得通過定時的臨時標記來解決問題，但這同樣也意味著……他命令自己別再往下想了，但， **這樣真的比較好嗎？**

「這是你躲了我兩天的原因嗎？」茱麗葉輕聲問道，而對方的緘默讓她既瞭然，也困惑。

她知道家族中總有人戲稱提伯爾特為「修士」，藉此打趣他克制到近乎乏味的生活――眾所周知，他很少喝酒，更不抽菸，非必要不會參加任何娛樂活動，此外，他對「性」的反感強烈到幾乎稱得上憎惡。

茱麗葉聽過不少家族成員對此的猜測，千奇百怪，眾說紛紜。而儘管如今她發現了表哥的秘密，也能理解對方的排斥，卻依舊無法找到合理的答案來解釋：為何像提伯爾特這樣脾氣火爆、做事僅憑直覺和運氣的人，會過著這樣教條式的生活――尤其，他又是如此熟稔於血腥與暴力。

「你是再向我索要第二次的臨時標記嗎？提伯爾特。」茱麗葉說「看著我，哥哥。」

提伯爾特抬起頭，安靜地盯著她良久，最後回答：「恐怕是的，茱麗葉。」他撩起髮尾，露出還帶著咬痕的腺體「我在為當初的疏失付出代價，不是嗎？」那雙眼睛太過寧靜，先前還在閃爍的抵抗已蕩然無存，死水一般的屈服，似乎正與她曾經撞見的那個場景相契合，頓時，心口猛然揪緊。

毫無來由地，憤怒開始在血液裡鼓譟。

「臨時標記。」她點點頭，壓抑著信息素裡快要失控地攻擊性「這就是你想要的？」

「我需要的，茱麗。」他反駁，毫不逃避對話裡的尖銳「你很清楚不是嗎？我放任你的任性，就得為此負責。」

「你需要？」一句帶著冷笑的反問「不，我沒在問你需不需要。」她受不了對方沉默的視線，煩躁的伸手探向放有香菸的口袋「該死，對我說你想不想有這麼難嗎？」而她再一次地把手收了回去，揉了揉額角並且伴隨著一句不耐煩的咒罵。「你不想，不是嗎？你他媽的根本不想不是嗎？你以為我不知道你有多討厭這檔事嗎？」她的聲音逐漸高昂，情緒一如玫瑰香裡不斷逼近失控的訊號「提伯爾特，你能不能更誠實一點？或者，更相信我一點？」

她在後者詫異的注視下起身，走到櫃子前拉開抽屜，掏出一瓶香水，血紅的色澤晃盪著光芒。

「我知道勞倫斯神父有一種藥劑，加入鮮血之後可以製成有信息素效果的香水。」她把東西遞給他「或許我沒能來的及阻止第一次的發生，但這並不代表我不知道我的行為代表著什麼。哥哥，你應該比誰都清楚――茱麗葉，也是未來的唐娜卡普萊特。」少女的倔強，既委屈又充滿力量。

而提伯爾特看著手中的香水久久不語，沉默卻不如先前強硬。「抱歉。」最後他開口，表情晦澀不明。 **原來她早有安排。** 他心想。 **到底是個卡普萊特，不是嗎？**

茱麗葉以為對方並沒有被說服，於是嘆了口氣，放緩語調：「你不需要說抱歉，這稱不上錯誤。倒是……是我失控了。」她絞著雙手，再度坐回提伯爾特身旁，試圖解釋「我、我只是希望你可以更快樂、更自由一點。你值得這些的，所以不要一直抗拒它，好嗎？」

「好。」他說，卻沒有掩飾敷衍的意圖，但這至少很好的隱藏了內心油然而生的諷刺與悲涼――「值得」，多麼理直氣壯的字眼。

又是一陣靜默，最後茱麗葉放棄堅持。「把香水噴在腺體處就可以了。」她低聲道「不過，這只是種偽裝，沒有辦法解決發情期時的症狀。」她緊張的瞥了他一眼，帶著提伯爾特不明所以的焦慮與緊張「而如果你進入發情期，我……我可能……」吞吞吐吐的語氣，極為明顯的異樣。

青年覺得自己似乎察覺到了什麼，他挑起眉毛，開口：「茱麗，你是不是有喜歡的人了？」

茱麗葉本來說到一半的話語就這樣哽住了，她飛速的眨了眨眼睛――而那是她在企圖編造說詞時的小動作――

「你最好 **也** 不要瞞著我，茱麗。」提伯爾特打斷張口欲言的她，瞇起眼睛，把對方說過的話原封不動的還了回去。

少女脹紅了臉頰，滿是被拆穿的尷尬。「是。」最後她勇敢的迎上兄長質疑的眼神，承認「我想信守對他的承諾。而我相信他對我的信任，一如我對他的忠誠那樣牢固。」

「高中生？」提伯爾特立刻追問。

「不，他比我大兩歲。」茱麗葉答「應該就要讀大學了。」 **除非他決定直接接管家族。** 她在心底補了一句。

「嘖，大學生。」提伯爾特皺眉，接著再問「舞會上的人嗎？」

「是。」後者點點頭，選擇隱瞞對方根本沒有邀請函的細節。

青年臉色稍霽，然後又問：「天主教徒？」

「當然。」關於這一點，茱麗葉還是相當肯定。

「我相信在這方面我干涉不了你。」提伯爾特在得知茱麗葉的對象基本上符合他的基本底線時，下了個結論「但要是你需要一個盟友，我可能派不上用場。畢竟――相信你也清楚――關於如何處理你父親的期望這件事，我們的答案顯然是不同的。」

「我知道。」茱麗葉露出一個甜蜜而柔軟的微笑「為了他，我一定會找到辦法的。」

而提伯爾特看著沐浴在愛情光輝裡的妹妹，暗自思忖究竟是哪家的混帳贏走了這朵玫瑰的芳心。


	8. 第六章

班伏里奧敢對天發誓，羅密歐肯定戀愛了。

畢竟――他推開門――這個比他年輕兩歲的堂弟，最近時常盯著花瓶裡的紅玫瑰發呆。 **比如此刻。** 班伏里奧雙手抱胸，倚著門框注視了許久。

「羅密歐。」他暗笑著走近，拍了拍對方的肩膀，並留意到書案上攤著一本小說「哦，我們的大詩人原來是在看書啊！」他眨了眨眼睛，揶揄著。

而後者回過神，在意識到班伏里奧的戲謔後，偷偷的瞄了一眼已經許久不曾翻頁的書本，決定就直接闔上它。「對啊。」羅密歐相當鎮定地回答，且為了掩飾自己的心虛，他把書遞給對方「一位新興作家的作品，說實話，是個蠻有意思的傢伙。」

班伏里奧看著封面印著「This Side of Paradise」的書本，挑了挑眉，立刻推還給前者。「我感興趣的不是這個，親愛的羅密歐，不要搪塞我。」他熱切地盯著堂弟，眼神閃閃發亮「快說，你是不是有喜歡的人了？」

羅密歐手中的書登時砸落在兩人的腳邊。但他完全沒有理會，而是瞪大雙眼，失聲問：「你是怎麼知道的？」

班伏里奧大笑。「當然！兄弟，想瞞過我的眼睛，你還太年輕了。」當然他選擇忽略自己不過才長羅密歐兩歲這件事「也不看看我是誰――『蒙太古家的少女殺手』可不是浪得虛名。」

「得了吧。」羅密歐意識到自己的失態，不服氣的回嘴「染髮劑殺手還差不多。」

「唔，聽你這麼一說，我似乎也該安排時間去染髮了。」班伏里奧抓起一撮沙金色的頭髮，而髮根處已經出現了明顯的黑色痕跡「哎，不說這些了。」他搓搓手，笑得燦爛「快告訴我，這是個『她』嗎？」

「當然！」羅密歐似乎有些被冒犯「而且她也是個A――我們本來就是天生一對！」

「天生一對，這樣不錯啊。」班伏里奧敷衍了兩句後旋即直奔重點「那她美嗎？」接著又問「她人好嗎？尊重你嗎？」

「我告訴你：她就是我的黎明女神。」羅密歐夢幻般的語氣似乎正是最好的證明。而他的視線掠過書桌前的肖像畫――那是他昨天完成後掛上去的――便忍不住再次感嘆道「她真的......好完美。」

班伏里奧端詳著那幅畫。那是一個金髮女子的背影，在一片漆黑中，她與手中的火炬是唯一的光明；而一襲玫瑰色的長裙勾勒出窈窕的身姿，裙襬層層疊疊地鋪展開來，恍如綻放的花朵。 **玫瑰、玫瑰、還是玫瑰。** 他心想。 **這幾天他怎麼就跟著了魔似的呢？甚至** ――他嗅了一嗅空氣以確定―― **還噴了玫瑰香水……等等，這不會是對方的信息素吧？**

B畢竟是無法區別信息素與香水的區別，於是後者連忙問：「你們、你們――」他張嘴做出咬合的動作「――了嗎？」

「當然還沒。那真的是香水，班伏里奧。」羅密歐無奈地看著緊張兮兮的堂哥，向他解釋「我們才見過一次面，而且她可比我謹慎多了。」

「那就好。」班伏里奧鬆了一口氣，同時也對那位不知名的女孩更為好奇「所以，這個幸運兒究竟是誰啊？」他摸了摸下巴，思索著；卻又在羅密歐準備開口之際制止了他「不不不，讓我猜猜――啊哈，是羅莎琳嗎？」

「什麼羅莎琳？」這時莫枯修走了進來――並沒有敲門――耳際一副銀色耳環隨著步伐晃盪著亮光，他在摘帽的同時撥了撥遮住眼睛的瀏海，接著逕自在扶手椅上落座。

「沒什麼。」羅密歐立刻否認。但班伏里奧顯然和他不在同一陣線，「我覺得羅密歐喜歡上羅莎琳了。」他說。

「哦？」莫枯修揚眉，饒有興味的盯著好友們「為什麼這麼說？」

「你沒發現這傢伙最近簡直把玫瑰當大麻吸了嗎？而且這可不是我在誇張，對吧大詩人？」班伏里奧竊笑著，朝羅密歐擠了擠眼睛。

「你可住嘴吧。」羅密歐撿起書本，順手敲了一下堂哥的頭「跟她沒關係。」

「哈，心虛了吧。」較年長的蒙太古笑嘻嘻的對莫枯修說「他還給人家畫了畫像呢，瞧，書桌前的那張。」他伸手一指，然後搖頭調侃道「兄弟，你這樣嘴硬是沒有意義的啦。」

莫枯修坐直身子，研究了好半晌，最後他微笑著給出結論。「班，羅密歐沒有騙你――和羅莎琳的確沒關係。」他的眼睛閃爍著玩味的光芒「而且，我想我知道是誰了。」

「怎麼可能？」羅密歐和班伏里奧異口同聲地嚷道，他們在互看了一眼後又相當默契地以逼問的姿態看向第三人。

莫枯修則聳了聳肩，他走到羅密歐身旁，在後者耳邊悄悄說了些什麼。至於班伏里奧則緊盯著這一切過程，而他從羅密歐瞪大的雙眼和吃驚的神情中得知：莫枯修是正確的。

「等等，所以真的不是羅莎琳嗎？」班伏里奧不死心的追問。

「不是。」莫枯修搖了搖手，拍了拍班伏里奧的肩膀「不過你可以看羅密歐願不願意告訴你。」然後他想了想，決定給對方一點提示「提醒你，和上一次你們偷渡進去的舞會有關。」不過後者卻更迷惑了。

「好了，莫枯修。」羅密歐嘆了口氣，有些搖擺不定。他神色遲疑地看向堂哥，欲言又止。

「喜歡她又不是什麼不名譽的事情，她確實很出色。」莫枯修看著舉棋不定的好友，出聲提醒道「何況，你從前喜歡上哪個女孩不是第一個告訴班伏里奧的？」

確實，兩個蒙太古從小一起長大，從孩提到如今成年，感情一直都相當深厚。儘管家族中有些幹部因為羅密歐的O身分，意圖轉而擁戴班伏里奧，但後者卻是堂弟最忠實的支持者，甚至以保護者自居。

「你最好有點心理準備……」羅密歐眼睛一閉，索性全盤托出「她就是茱麗葉˙卡普萊特。」

班伏里奧登時爆出一陣大笑。

――而這十足驚訝了羅密歐，尤其是他發現就算是莫枯修，嘴邊也噙著令他不解的笑意。「一點都不好笑。」懊惱的蒙太古忍不住出聲打斷「我對茱麗葉是認真的。」

「又沒說你不認真。只是，我以為羅莎琳已經是我能想到最接近答案的荒謬想法，結果沒想到……」班伏里奧好不容易才停了下來，仍有些上氣不接下氣「羅密歐啊羅密歐，我是小看了你，還是小看了厄洛斯呢？」搖搖頭，他又自顧自的接著道「未來的唐娜卡普萊特，和未來的唐蒙太古還真相配。你說是吧？莫枯修。」

「非常同意。」莫枯修做了一個表示贊同的手勢「簡直就是童話故事裡的王子和公主……不對，我想勇者和魔王更恰當。」羅密歐發誓莫枯修這句話絕對是在幸災樂禍，但他選擇忽略。

「你不反對嗎？」年紀較輕的蒙太古不太確定的看著兄長，相當意外對方竟沒有如他預期的出言勸阻「我猜母親聽到的話大概會直接動手揍我吧。」

「我已經知道所有我在意的部分，而茱麗葉如果真是如此，那就足夠了。」班伏里奧拍了拍堂弟的肩膀「我們有的是時間，又沒有必要倉促下定論，不是嗎？」

霎時，室內響起清脆的掌聲――是莫枯修。「說得真好！班伏里奧。」他讚嘆的口氣實際上是揶揄，而另外兩人亦心知肚明「不愧是上一次花了三天把海倫娜追到手，在發現對方是個A就立刻分手的男人呢。」

被揭穿糗事的班伏里奧氣急敗壞，拎起拳頭就要打人，卻又思及羅密歐在場於是慌張的解釋道：「主要是……她太活潑了！」臉頰尷尬地脹紅，他吞吞吐吐了老半天才又補充道「而且，你知道的，A真的不適合我啊。」

莫枯修猖狂地大笑著，且在面對班伏里奧「去死」的手勢下，誇張的欠身致謝。至於羅密歐看著這一切，沒有說話，只有陽光點亮了那雙滿是笑意的眼睛。

***

**但他終究說對一件事：如果唐娜蒙太古得知的話，真有可能當場捲袖子打人。** 班伏里奧一邊開著車一邊心想。 **希望羅密歐和茱麗葉沉得住氣，現在可不是個公開的好時機。** 他心不在焉的踩著油門，正打算去卡普萊特運私酒的通道上查看一下。前幾天他在那裡埋伏了人，如果運氣夠好收集到重要資料，或許就能讓這條路的使用權易主。

「你們車子後面的酒是從哪來的！」只是，他一抵達便目睹擺明來自卡普萊特的一夥人攔住了一輛藍家貨車。而班伏里奧當然知道車上是誰――亞伯拉罕和鮑爾薩，他本來安排埋伏在此的打手。

**那兩個白癡！** 班伏里奧暗自咒罵。 **我設的局現在怕是毀了！**

而面對來人的質問，鮑爾薩只是嗤笑，右手比了一個相當下流的手勢；至於亞伯拉罕則奚落道：「反正，就不是十哩外那家卡普萊特的私酒廠囉。它被查封了，可不是嗎？」這擺明就是來踩敵家的痛處的。

「那你們開車過來又怎麼解釋？這可是我們卡普萊特的地盤！」紅家那個小夥子氣憤地上前逼問「你們他媽的就是在挑釁！」

「挑釁！怎麼會呢？ **先生** 。」亞伯拉罕的語氣根本不是那麼一回事。他和鮑爾薩在對看了一眼後開始大笑，而被惹毛的紅家小夥子忍無可忍地掏出手槍。「你們是在找死！」他嚷嚷著，身邊的同夥們也立刻拔槍助陣。

亞伯拉罕和鮑爾薩則不甘示弱的以槍口對準人數是他們兩倍的卡普萊特，接著大吼道：「你們要是想開戰，放馬過來啊！反正我們的老闆和你們的一樣好！沒在怕的啦！」

「哈，不是吧？」小夥子點頭示意夥伴包抄兩名對手，並一邊製造藉口挑起紛爭「我猜你想說的是――更好？」聽到這句話的班伏里奧連忙趕了過去，但這卻造成發現他的亞伯拉罕，以勝券在握的姿態喊了回去：「對，就 **更好** 啦！怎樣！」

「好你媽！」槍響在小夥子的大叫後立刻炸開，要不是鮑爾薩及時推開亞伯拉罕，後者可能已經中彈。而中途加入戰局的班伏里奧一邊躲開不時掠過身側的子彈，並且當機立斷地射落敵家手中的槍枝。

「都把武器放下！你們這群白癡！」他咆哮著，同時拉過一個已被繳械的卡普萊特，在把槍抵住他的太陽穴的同時申明道「誰敢開槍我就斃了他――亞伯拉罕！你們也是！」兩個本來想伺機報復的藍家打手默默放下了槍枝。

而被他脅持的敵家成員還在哇哇大叫。「我願意為家族犧牲！你們別聽他的，快上啊！」於是班伏里奧忍無可忍地把槍管塞進那人口中。「讓我把話說完行不行？」他粗暴地喝斥「我來的時候看到警車也往這個方向開，你要是想讓自己的命案成為警方調查這條路的藉口，我倒不介意送你一程，小子！」

原本還在掙扎的人質瞬間噤聲，並在班伏里奧把他丟回去之後，和同夥們迅速開車離開了。

至於班伏里奧則數落了兩個藍家的年輕人一翻――警車的藉口當然是胡扯的――接著在確定一切收尾乾淨後便照舊回到了蒙太古的老宅。

「班伏里奧！」不過，正當他獨自閒晃時，卻被唐娜蒙太古打斷了步伐，來人急匆匆的高聲問著「你知道羅密歐在哪嗎？」

「知道！」班伏里奧下意識地回答後才想起：上一次見到堂弟已經是兩小時前的事情了。

「太好了。」藍家的唐娜露出鬆了一口氣的神情「我正在找他。」

「這個嘛……」班伏里奧心虛地覷了一眼正等著答案的伯母，抓了抓頭，承認「前兩個小時他還在書房裡。至於現在，我不知道。」他雙手一攤「因為我現在並沒有和他待在一起啊。」

對此，對方的眉頭不耐煩地皺起。「哎，我真不應該對你抱有太大的期待。」她手抱胸，忍不住開始數落「班伏里奧，你看看你，都已經二十了，在這個年紀我們這一輩就已經在維羅納扎穩腳跟，而你們這些孩子的生活重心卻還在那些毫無意義的嬉鬧玩樂上！」她嘆了口氣，語重心長地焦慮著「還有羅密歐也是，他真該找個人定下來了。成天滿腦子都是那些文學啊、藝術啊、音樂啊，哪有一點家族繼承人的覺悟？況且，我最近聽說卡普萊特已經談妥和警督的親事，我們也是時候開始規劃羅密歐和莫枯修的聯姻了。」

「莫枯修！」班伏里奧驚訝極了「為什麼？我的意思是――那可是莫枯修啊！」

「就是莫枯修啊！」唐娜蒙太古奇怪的看了他一眼，理所當然的補充「他畢竟是警督的外甥，又沒有實際的職位，所以並不會影響到羅密歐的地位――何況他們一直都很要好不是嗎？」

「但羅密歐不喜歡他啊！」班伏里奧急忙反駁。

「你又怎麼知道？」唐娜蒙太古瞇起眼睛，質問「是不是……羅密歐有喜歡的人了？」

「當然沒有！」班伏里奧連忙大聲的否認，在對方狐疑的目光下試圖解釋「我只是確定：對羅密歐來說，莫枯修和我班伏里奧是沒有區別的，就是兄弟而已！」 **她最好別發現什麼。** 班伏里奧暗自祈禱，順便不著痕跡地擦去手心的冒汗。「而且羅密歐也還沒成年啊！」突然想到這個事實的他緊接著補充道。

「成年是小事，時間總會到的。他們一個O一個A，培養培養肯定不成問題啊。」唐娜蒙太古認為並沒有什麼大不了的。

「他們如果可以發展，現在早就在一起了。」班伏里奧堅持「伯母，我可是羅密歐最好的朋友，他的心思我怎麼可以不清楚，你說是吧？」當然，這裡的「朋友」倒底是有比「友人」更深的含意。[1]

而藍家的首領明白了班伏里奧的意思，她思索片刻後，決定中止這番爭論：「好吧，看來我是反駁不了你，但並不代表我認同。」她轉身離去之前，補上了最後一句「讓羅密歐自己來說清楚吧。我倒要看看他是不是連我的話都不聽了。」

***

另一方面，莫枯修在走進艾斯卡勒斯家的大門後，便看到了他的表弟，帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯。

「莫枯修？」對方攔下他的去路「真難得，今天怎麼沒和那兩個蒙太古混在一起呀？」

「啊，是帕里斯啊。」莫枯修掛著虛假的笑容，希望能盡快結束這無意義的對話「我來向舅舅匯報狀況，你也知道，這種例行公事不宜耽擱。」

「當然，當然。」帕里斯讓開路，卻又在莫枯修繼續前行時跟了上來「艾斯卡勒斯的利益優先嘛。」

而走在前的那個艾斯卡勒斯，在聽到對方又一次諷刺他的姓氏後，暗自翻了個白眼。雖然按道理來說，他莫枯修是不該姓艾斯卡勒斯，可帕里斯的出身，也並沒有比他光彩到哪去。

不過，莫枯修也注意到表弟異於以往的熱情，畢竟後者向來是看不起他的，甚至連表面功夫也懶得做，此刻，倒有些關注過度了。 **搞什麼鬼？** 莫枯修不免納悶。

「卡普萊特夫人告訴我，茱麗葉邀請我明天去參加茶會。」這話一出，莫枯修總算知道這傢伙的來意「我想你該知道這個令人振奮的消息。」 **啊，原來是來炫耀的。** 他暗自好笑。

「這的確是個好消息，」在警督的書房前站定，莫枯修在離開前丟下了最後一句話「茱麗葉想必是希望透過致歉的名義更了解你一些，畢竟，舞會上她表哥保護過度的行為，也人盡皆知不是嗎？」他嘲諷地看著沾沾自喜從帕里斯的眼中退去， **毫不意外** ，他心想， **無聊** ，一邊推門而入。

「你來了。」正埋首文件的中的警督抬起頭來「你見到帕里斯了？」

「是。」前者闔上門，聳了聳肩「他心情挺好的。」意有所指。

「當然。」警督放下筆，疲倦的揉了揉眉心「今天卡普萊特來消息說希望他明天可以去參加茶會，家庭式的那種。」他看到坐在辦公桌前的莫枯修投來意外的視線，嘆了口氣「對，我沒有告訴他計畫的全部，所以他還是認為他的最終目標就是和茱麗葉結婚，接著掌管整個卡普萊特。」

「也就是說，我們的新郎――甜蜜的帕里斯――依舊完全不曉得他的婚禮就是一場陰謀嗎？」莫枯修挑眉，在稱呼表弟時的語氣相當戲謔。

「是啊。」警督放下筆，大方的承認道「畢竟能讓我信得過的孩子，也只有你一個――帕里斯依舊會和他父親通電話，也不知道是出於什麼心態。」在言及姪子時，年長的艾斯卡勒斯眼神陡然陰鬱，語氣也相當刻薄「不過就是大哥的私生子，還蠢得沒救，也不意外被人賣了還不知道。」接著信賴有加地看向坐在他面前的莫枯修，既欣慰又感慨的道「還是你懂事、聰明，辦事也妥當。」

莫枯修面上笑得燦爛，可眼底漠然的冷色卻是桌子對面的那人毫無所覺的。 **都是私生子，有什麼差別嗎？** 他心想，笑容卻又明媚了幾分。 **帕里斯的母親不配進入家族，莫枯修的生父不詳，對艾斯卡勒斯來說，不是都一樣嗎？**

「對了，提伯爾特那邊還有什麼消息？」警督談起了正事，神態也相對嚴肅了起來。

「他給我一批走私酒的路線資訊，還有一些卡普萊特的販酒據點。」莫枯修聳了聳肩，直言「不過我想您關心的應該是他是否同意參與計畫吧？」

「當然。」警督點點頭，理所當然地道「我們收買他就是為了從內部搞垮卡普萊特；提伯爾特的地位相當重要，如果他參加對於計畫可以更順利的執行。」

「他同意啦。」莫枯修語氣有幾分邀功的意味「他總歸比我們要更期待這個目的，不是嗎？」他俏皮的朝舅舅眨了眨眼，一副輕鬆作態「不過他有要求：他要親自解決紅家的首領。而我想，像這種小要求，舅舅應該是不會拒絕的吧？」

「自然不會。」警督相當滿意「既然如此，我會讓人安排下去。屆時你再把我的指令傳給他，切記不要讓其他人知道。」

「您大可放心。」莫枯修起身「莫枯修就是一個和蒙太古鬼混的紈褲子弟，他能知道什麼呢？」他把進門時摘下的帽子戴回頭頂，露齒而笑――幾乎沒有人知道，這個作風散漫、對於局勢蠻不在乎的少年，其實是警督最信任也最得力的一顆棋子。

然而，宛如結冰的湖面，少年的笑容在轉身的瞬間頓時碎裂，銳利的譏誚在裂痕中閃爍著，冰冷得足以噬人――儘管這一切卻又在開門的剎那回歸於平靜，猶如一場幻覺。

「莫枯修。」正準備離開的A被叫住，來人是故作從容的帕里斯「我覺得我有必要告訴你，提伯爾特已經為他的疏失付出過代價。」這是一個有關乎他顏面的聲明，後者相當鄭重其事。

「他當場就向你道歉啦，這我知道。」莫枯修手一攤，口吻輕鬆「雖然被人踩在腳下並不是什麼 **光榮的** 經驗，」他刻意地加重咬字「但是一切都誤會一場，大家都可以理解的。」

「是這樣沒錯。」帕里斯出乎莫枯修意外，並沒有因為惱羞成怒而離開；相反的，他雖然表情僵硬了一瞬，卻立即露出了勝券在握的笑容「不過提伯爾特後來的賠罪倒真是令我受寵若驚。畢竟，當時因為實在是氣過頭了，所以提出許多，嗯，相當過分的要求。」他頓了頓，假惺惺的自責讓莫枯修察覺到：他可能不會太喜歡接下來的後半句――「至少，用 **那種** 方式替人清潔鞋履，不是誰都能夠辦到的不是嗎？」好似怕對方不夠明白，帕里斯伸出舌尖，任其緩慢而從容地滑過食指的末端；而那個動作是如此富有誇耀的意味，如同他緊盯著A的眼神，充滿惡劣的快意。

與此同時，莫枯修是耗了相當大的自制力，才沒有一拳把帕里斯撂倒在地。他攥緊拳頭，怒氣猙獰地咆哮著，宛如岩漿正滾滾翻湧，幾乎要衝破了理智的禁錮。可最後，他卻揚起了嘴角。「是嗎？第一次聽說。」漫不經心地垂眸，莫枯修彷彿事不關己般地聳肩「啊，我還有事，先走了。回頭見。」語畢，便頭也不回地離開了。

[1] 其實班伏暗指的是羅密歐接管家族之後，自己會是對方的軍師(顧問)。而通常這個職位會由首領最信任的人擔任。


	9. 第七章

無聊的談話還在繼續，茱麗葉漫不經心的盯著遠處的窗戶發呆，納悶究竟還要多久對方才會意識到這個處境裡的尷尬。

**我就不應該同意母親以我的名義給他發邀請函。** 她後悔的想著。 **我為什麼要聽一個種族主義的支持者在這邊頌揚血統呢？**

「我覺得他們是對的，有色人種相當危險，我們必須要更加小心才是。」帕里斯重申自己的看法，完全沒有發現茱麗葉的意興闌珊「茱麗葉，如果你對於這方面的證據有興趣，我有相當多的書籍可以推薦給你。」

「啊，謝謝您的好意。」茱麗葉連忙搖了搖頭「我不像您那麼――」她的手比劃了一下，笑容裡滿是客氣的推辭「――有深度。去看場電影或者是歌舞劇可能比較適合我。」

「真是遺憾。」帕里斯再接再厲的開口「但……」

「不過，像您這樣高雅又有氣質的紳士，肯定看不上這種娛樂，是不是？」趁對方還來不及把話說出口之前，她連忙截斷了對方的意圖「我猜這也是母親這麼喜歡你的原因，畢竟她總是看不上我的這些愛好。」

「這……」帕里斯張了張嘴，感覺有些不對，但又不知道是哪裡出了問題「當然。能獲得卡普萊特夫人的青睞是我的榮幸。」最後他從善如流地應承下來。

茱麗葉鬆了一口氣。

「茱麗葉，舅舅找你。」提伯爾特走了過來，他對表妹說著，卻沒有給帕里斯任何一個眼神，更別提招呼「似乎挺緊急的，你快過去吧。」

「好的。謝謝你，提伯爾特。」此刻的提伯爾特在茱麗葉眼中可說是籠罩著聖者的光圈，她由衷地感謝表哥替她解決了此刻的麻煩。「那，請允許我先失陪了，艾斯卡勒斯先生。」她朝帕里斯點頭致意，並且親暱的在提伯爾特的臉頰上留了一吻，「等會見。」她說。

儘管心情相當愉快，茱麗葉不免暗自心想父親急著找她的原因。 **難道是有關於內鬼的事情？** 茱麗葉快步往唐卡普萊特的書房走去。 **該死，到底是誰給警督洩漏了機密的？要是被我抓到……哼。**

而目送著茱麗葉離開的帕里斯暗自咬牙，為兩人毫無進展的關係惱怒著。他煩躁的深吸了一口氣，卻意外的聞到一股夾雜著玫瑰氣味的菸草信息素。 **等等，這裡頭有茱麗葉的味道！難道說……** 他趁提伯爾特正準備離開時拽過他的手臂，確認了自己的猜測。「你被茱麗葉標記過了？」他質問著那個被他攔下的卡普萊特，語氣充滿敵意。

「這不關你的事。」提伯爾特面無表情的甩開前者的手「比起這個，去搞清楚什麼是茱麗葉真正喜歡的――否則就別一直纏著她。」

「什麼是茱麗葉 **真正喜歡** 的？哈，比如說 **你** 嗎？提伯爾特。」帕里斯顯然被激怒了，語氣近乎惡毒「我真沒想到原來是這個原因――你在嫉妒我才是茱麗葉的合法伴侶、卡普萊特家未來的男主人！哈，我說的沒錯吧？你絕對是！」

「我不知道你在說什麼，而這也與我無關。」提伯爾特的神色依舊淡漠，但帕里斯卻從那雙俯視的眼睛中看到憐憫與嘲諷「請允許我告退。」然後不等對方的回應，便頭也不回的走了。

**該死，他憑什麼這麼囂張！** 帕里斯氣急敗壞的暗自詛咒著，滿腔怒火促使他踢了牆壁一腳發洩，卻因為沒有控制好力道而引起腳指一陣劇痛。他抱著腳低聲哀號著，又不忘盡力維持形象；好不容易，他一瘸一拐的走到一旁休息，卻正好聽到旁邊有兩個紅家的成員正在議論提伯爾特入住剛滿一年的新居。 **或許我可以去他家搜一搜，一定會有他對茱麗葉有非分之想的證據，只要把這些證據拿給唐卡普萊特，就可以除掉提伯爾特這個心懷不軌的傢伙了。**

***

「父親。」茱麗葉來到書房，看到似乎憂心忡忡的父親，連忙問「是有關――」

「茱麗，我們需要提前你和帕里斯的婚禮。」對方直接打斷她，煩躁的打開香菸盒，點燃一根菸捲「我們的線人傳來消息，警督打算讓莫枯修和蒙太古家的繼承人成婚――天殺的，這一手真是太噁心了。」唐卡普萊特又吸了一口菸，眉頭深鎖「而且我們始終查不出那個內鬼是誰，茱麗，你試試看能不能從帕里斯那裡套出話來，我們應該利用這個突破口。」

「首先，我不認為帕里斯會知道些什麼。以警督的個性，他不可能讓帕里斯知道太多。」茱麗葉毫不客氣的指出「當然，我會去試試看，但我相信這不會有什麼結果。」她雙手抱胸，直言「其次，如果警督的手段如此下流，這個聯姻還有必要嗎？父親，與其和那種人打交道，還不如和蒙太古談條件。」

「要不是有把柄在他手上，我也不會那麼忌憚。」紅家族長臉色陰沉，嘆了口氣，又道「你如果能夠早點套出內鬼的名字，或許還有轉圜的餘地。但如今蒙太古那邊勢在必得的模樣，我們也沒有時間拖延。」他沉吟了一會，說「無論如何，你先和帕里斯訂婚，也算是不要打草驚蛇。其餘的，之後再議。」

「您就那麼肯定蒙太古的繼承人會和莫枯修結婚嗎？」茱麗葉不死心地說著，她知道羅密歐和莫枯修關係向來深厚，可她並不相信對方會任由這段友情成為政治角力的籌碼，一如現在她正捍衛著的權利「而且老實說，我並不喜歡帕里斯。」

「那你喜歡誰？提伯爾特？」唐卡普萊特好笑的看著一臉堅決的女兒，嗤笑著「我以為你清楚這由不得你選擇。當然，我也看不上帕里斯，但他很有用，不是嗎？」掌權者的姿態相當強硬「茱麗，事有輕重緩急，這可是我教給你的第一課。」語氣中有幾分危險的試探。

但他的繼承人沒有因而退卻。「我只是看不出這麼做有什麼意義。」她冷哼，盡量使得自己聽上去冷酷且無情「先前同意標記提伯爾特，是因為那確實對我有益；至於現在這個艾斯卡勒斯家的O，他背後的操縱者那樣虛偽且善變，我並不認為這麼做會給我們帶來多大的利益，甚至可能引來麻煩。」茱麗葉試圖讓提伯爾特遠離父親的疑心，畢竟她毫不懷疑：不夠標準的答案，就可能會帶來災難性的後果。

而此刻她看著對方滿意的眼神，偷偷鬆了一口氣。

「你說的不錯。有防心是好事，茱麗。不過別讓它干預你做出正確的選擇。」她的父親拍了拍她的肩「這個之後再說吧，反正只是訂婚，沒什麼大不了的。」

茱麗葉皺了皺眉，「好。」她應道。雖然沒有獲得父親的首肯，但多說下去也只會引來不必要的懷疑，她決定先就此作罷，並且努力別使心煩意亂的情緒浮上表面。

尤其是，今天晚上有個更重要的事情正等著她。

***

儘管她已經為了這個晚上等了一個星期，當真正來到蒙太古的住宅外時，茱麗葉還是無可避免的萌生了退意――尤其那通往室內的唯一入口似乎是緊閉的。 **或許這就是拒絕。** 她怔怔地盯著那扇窗。 **我是不是不應該打擾他？**

走，或者不走？時間從她徘徊不去的步伐中溜去，月亮悄悄的移動了幾度，從建築後方探出頭，似乎也在關心這個女孩的選擇。

**茱麗葉˙卡普萊特，他沒有必要為了你的天真而陷入那般境地！妳自己不也清楚這個決定將帶來的風險嗎？為了他著想，回去吧――你的奧菲斯已經回頭。** 她殘忍的告訴自己，目光卻迷失在窗頭反射的月光裡。月色令她回想起七日前的夜晚，少年誠懇的眼神與話語，那時他拉著她的手，稱她為厄俄斯――白翼的黎明女神為了使情人免於死亡，卻一手造就了悲劇。那她呢？她是否又要信任這個看似周全的做法，保護他，但也看著他一步步遠離，直到彼此再也不能言語？

最後，年輕的卡普萊特身手俐落地爬上了二樓並翻進了陽台。 **我值得一個親口的答案。** 她告訴自己，並發現眼前的入口並未上鎖。 **而他也是。** 然後推開了那扇窗。

所以她撞見了，就在那個瞬間，完全沒有任何心理準備。

過度的驚愕導致大腦瞬間無法回神，且在同一時間，心神也被滿室的迷迭香所奪。茱麗葉咽了咽口水，濃郁的信息素裡所透露的訊息讓她難以啟齒並不知所措，直到本能已經在血液中鼓譟，她才意識到自己呆在原地有多麼不妥。 **我得離開。** 年輕的A僵硬地回過頭，並試圖忘卻剛剛看到的景象。 **喔，沒錯，他可是個蒙太古，怎麼可能純真到哪去？不，也不是這麼說，他就算在自瀆也還是很――喔天啊，停下！該死，我真的得先離開了。** 她倒抽了一口氣並屏住了呼吸，試圖抵抗鋪天蓋地的誘惑。

「別走。」可這時背後卻傳來一聲呼喚――迷濛得彷彿蒸染了濕熱的水氣「別走，茱麗葉……求你。」怯意在尾音顫動，迅速逸散在花香交織的霧氣中和牛奶般的月光裡，卻又如最堅韌的繩索綑住了試圖離開的闖入者。

茱麗葉絕望的發現自己幾乎無法控制逐漸脫序的信息素。 **天啊，他在做什麼？他知道他在做什麼嗎？等等，我得先離開，我一定可以做到的――** 然而，一陣被褥的摩擦聲響起，對方似是起身，拖沓而踉蹌的步伐終止在一雙臂膀環住她的腰際的時候。「求你。」與滾燙的溫度同樣令人心驚的是他低語裡絕望，他把頭埋入少女的頸側，挽留似的輕吻著。

「我從沒想過，這個……」年輕的A被撩撥得心煩意亂，可除了最後一絲理智正強硬的死撐著，她發現自己從裡到外幾乎徹底投降了。

**不，上帝，我做不到！真的做不到！**

「……我可以留下！」最後，她咬牙妥協，並閉上了眼，「但、但――該死，你的抑制劑呢？」為了避免自己會將轉身掐著對方脖子吻到窒息的行動付諸現實，茱麗葉正相當費力地將注意力集中在呼吸上。

可身後的人卻停下了動作。「沒有抑制劑。」他低聲說道，並鬆開了懷抱「應該說……沒有人知道。」他的聲音越來越輕，近乎呢喃「如果妳不願意……」

終於意識到不對勁的卡普萊特立刻回身拉住對方。「什麼意思？」她抬頭，而不願意面對視線的蒙太古因此閉上了眼「什麼時候的事？告訴我――羅密歐！」她激動到甚至忘記注意自己的聲量，直到這句話重重地砸在室內的寂靜之上時才後知後覺的意識到。

「成年這件事的話……一年前。」羅密歐的聲音有些顫抖「我知道他們的打算，所以，我不想告訴任何人。」他終於張開眼睛，低頭看向拽著他的手不放的A，濕漉漉的目光悲傷而滿足「好險我這麼做了，不然就得和你錯過了……我的雲雀。」接著，彷彿試探，又似乎是在證明些什麼，他小心翼翼地吻上少女的嘴唇。

終於，茱麗葉放棄了抵抗。

她幾乎是蠻橫地把羅密歐按倒在床上，推高他的膝蓋，俯身壓在他的雙腿之間。昏暗中，侵略的渴望在她的雙眼中閃爍，明滅不定的光芒足以令後者忍不住戰慄；同時，她將報童帽摘下並隨意的棄之在地，濃密的金髮便隨之傾瀉而下，在月光下反射著幽光。「事先聲明，可能不會太溫柔。」少女咬掉了自己左手上的皮革手套，右手則不容置疑的扳著身下人的下頷，強迫他與那嚴厲的目光對視「拒絕我，趁你還有機會。」語畢，她也摘掉了另一隻手套，並且毫不關心的扔到一旁。

茱麗葉相當確定現在她內心只有一種聲音，野獸一般的聲音，就是將眼前的這個O，渾身舔舐過一遍，再一點也不剩的全吞下肚――卡普萊特從不誇張。因此她害怕，卻也同時希望對方喊停，畢竟，最後一點理智還在疾呼著讓她在變得不認識自己之前收手。可羅密歐，那個一臉潮紅、意亂情迷的蒙太古，卻在這危險的注視下，給了她一個緊張又期待的微笑。

「我想我會喜歡的。」眨了眨眼，他耳語著，並將腿張得更開，雙手則攀上少女的脖頸――既恐懼又信任得近乎盲目，恍如祭壇上虔誠而狂熱的信徒。而這信任好似利劍擊碎了A最後一分自控力，本能叫囂著要把眼前這個天真到接近無知的O操成除了哭泣與求饒外什麼也做不了的破碎模樣，而她，決定就這麼做。

順從欲望是無比簡單，甚至簡單到足以致人成癮――任由本能如暴君宰制一切，縱容那些最狂野的幻想成為現實。一切似乎迷離又眩目，虛實交錯中，唯有緊緊盯著對方的眼睛，她才能把握此刻正在發生的真實性，而便是那雙眼睛， **噢天啊** ，正閃爍著熱切的嚮往和得償所願的狂喜， **他真的喜歡這個？** 茱麗葉舔了舔下唇，這份認知令她興奮得難以自持。

她從來不敢相信有人能接納她對於慾望最糟糕、最黑暗，甚至是骯髒的想像，但當她看到他的神情時―― **天啊！我 _愛_ 他！**――就知道他瞭解，然後可以擁抱她的不堪，補全她所有缺失，讓恐懼與壓抑成為多餘。

**讚美厄洛斯。** 年輕的卡普萊特發自內心地讚嘆著。

當她進入他之時，懷中的青年脆弱地像隻被咬住了咽喉的夜鶯，他嗚咽著、啜泣著，而要不是因為咬著她的肩膀，茱麗葉毫不懷疑對方地呻吟聲可能會大到引來房外其他人的注意。「慢點，求你，這好難受……」似乎是終於受不了了，他小聲地哀求著，在語無倫次的同時伴隨著尖銳的抽氣。儘管如此，他並沒有推拒她，相反地，少女可以感覺到對方濕漉漉的陰莖正抵在她的小腹。那副模樣令人憐惜，也讓人想要好好的――你明白的――好好操他。

因此她落了一個吻在對方的深鎖的眉間，充滿柔情的安撫：「噓，我的夜鶯。」可不同於她的吻，茱麗葉的動作是那樣堅定而強硬，「你可以做到的，不是嗎？你可以做到的，為了我，羅密歐。」至於後者，在聽到這句話後，咬著嘴唇發出了一聲呻吟，渾身顫抖，雙眼泛起情慾的水光。

**但這還不夠。** 茱麗葉心想。她還想要更多、更多、更多。

於是她伸手握上了對方的陰莖。後者發出了一聲驚喘，皺著眉在冷酷的撫慰下難耐的迎合著，呻吟裡飽含哭腔，聽上去既無辜、又貪婪。

茱麗葉完全放棄控制自己企圖給羅密歐施加更多快感的慾望，這完全不同於她的第一次性愛，因為她不單想要對方因為自己的給予而享受，而幾乎是希望這殘暴的給予能夠使對方在慾望與疼痛之間變得支離破碎――如此野蠻、如此下流，卻又美好得近乎病態。

快感鞭笞著O幾乎所剩無幾的意識，而他在越發狂野的節奏下掙扎著，似乎想再次逃開。「這太多了，茱麗……茱麗葉！」全然地無所適從讓他只能一次次地哭喊著A的名字，淚水從眼角滑落，與被汗水浸溼的長髮一起，把脹紅的臉頰搞得狼狽不堪。可儘管如此，他還是努力靠著攀在茱麗葉背部的手臂拉近對方，在對方的愛撫下滿足地嗚咽，甚至像是在尋求安慰般地磨蹭著，彷彿完全沒有意識到：那個把他操成一團混亂的罪魁禍首，就是眼前的這個暴君。

「你可以的，相信我。」卡普萊特憐惜地輕吻對方的脖頸，嘴唇溫柔地摩娑，但身下的力道卻又狠厲了幾分。她也接近了臨界點，喉嚨不由自主地溢出了幾聲低吼，彷彿獸類的咆哮。「就快到了，你可以的。」她用了最後一絲清醒扔下了這一句話，然後完全失控地開始衝刺，好似意圖把那隻美麗的蝴蝶就此釘死在自己懷中。

最後，高潮猶如一顆被老鷹自高空擲下的石子，呼嘯過萬里氣流並在水面砸出壯麗而炫目的水花，那般璀璨、震撼、令人屏息。水花激起的漣漪洶湧地盪漾到四肢的每個角落，足以令人溺斃在滿足感的暈眩裡。

茱麗葉伏在羅密歐身上，感受兩人交融的呼吸與重合的起伏，她不禁笑了起來，並迎上了羅密歐急切的索吻。「你真的像隻夜鶯。」在糾纏的空隙間茱麗葉評價著「我喜歡你的聲音。」

「那我願意每天夜裡為你唱一首歌，讓你可以踏著歌聲入夢。」羅密歐挑眉，虛弱地回應了對方地調笑。而這讓他收穫了茱麗葉更加燦爛的笑容，以及一個落在鼻尖上的吻。「這套情話是從誰那兒學來的？情聖羅密歐？」她一邊問著，一邊支起身，從被扔到床尾的風衣外套中拿出一盒香菸、一支細長的煙嘴以及一個小巧的打火機。

「我不用俗套的話敷衍你。」羅密歐盯著她將香菸安在煙嘴上，而打火機冒出來的火焰點燃了菸絲。那個畫面出奇的好看。「我也要。」於是他忍不住脫口。

「你抽菸？」餘煙在她張口時逸散在空氣裡，而茱麗葉訝異於那雙眼睛中流露出的渴望。

「不常抽。」羅密歐接過茱麗葉遞來的香菸盒，並搖了搖頭「班伏里奧和莫枯修看到就會拿走，說我還沒成年，這樣對身體不好。」

茱麗葉又笑了。「認真的？」披肩的金髮隨著她的笑聲晃動，她眨了眨那雙焦糖色的眼睛「你可是未來的唐蒙太古！大少爺，你現在這個模樣，說是什麼貴族的爵位繼承人我都能信。」

**她好美。** 羅密歐看著對方言笑宴宴的模樣，莫名晃了神，直到對方伸手拿過他手中的香菸時才回過神來。「張嘴。」她說，俏皮而狡黠的光芒在她的眼睛裡閃動著，與煙捲末端的明亮焰色相映。

蒙太古不明所以的張了嘴，便見對方把自他手中奪過的香菸塞進他嘴裡。「叼好。」她又囑咐道。然後猛然欺身，讓毫無防備的前者頓時向後倒回柔軟的枕頭上。出於驚嚇，他不由自主的瞪大了雙眼，而口中的煙捲幾乎就在那一瞬間掉落。

但惡作劇的起頭者只是歪頭笑著，她又抽了一口，然後把夾在指節中濛濛亮著火光的煙捲對上了對方嘴裡尚未點燃的煙頭。「叼好。」她再次提醒了他，而接到命令的後者就真的一動也不動的等待火焰傳遞，只是對方凝結在自己身上的目光，讓心口的悸動逐漸失控。

菸終於點上了。羅密歐偷偷鬆了一口氣。本著謹慎的心態，他的第一口菸僅能稱之為淺嘗，但他立刻就被這個氣味擄獲。

「你喜歡？」他的表情肯定曝露的他的心思，因為他聽見茱麗葉雀躍的詢問。

「很喜歡。」年輕的蒙太古點點頭，儘管尼古丁滲透進體內的感覺始終還稱不上適應，但其中獨特的香味卻令他忍不住想汲取更多。「這是……？」

「我做的手捲菸囉。」她頗為自豪的宣布，然後眨了眨眼「你想要配方嗎？」

羅密歐點點頭。只是心跳似乎又有些過快了。

玫瑰色的嘴唇笑意漸深。「那麼，」茱麗葉從容不迫的停頓「賄賂我吧，蒙太古先生。」她刻意用了義大利文的Signore，絲毫沒有掩飾其中的玩笑性質。

但後者盯著她，卻那樣的認真，認真得異樣。茱麗葉驚訝地看著他撩起披散的髮絲，轉過身露出後頸的腺體。「一個標記足夠誠意嗎？唐娜卡普萊特。」他說著，這個場景他想像過許多次了，但等他真的把話問出口，卻又比原先預想地要更平靜。

反倒是對方倒顯得不知所措了。她沉默了片刻，卻轉移了話題問起了煙灰缸。羅密歐並不意外，指引她從不遠處的一個櫃子上拿來一個基本上是會客用的煙灰缸。

而他平靜地看著茱麗葉一言不發地抖落了煙灰，忍不住又開口道：「其實……今天已經是第三天了，就算不用進一步的標記，發情期差不多也結束了。」他補充，微帶笑意「好險你沒遇到我第一天發作的時候，要不然我連拒絕的權利都不會給你的。」

「我不是拒絕。」少女打斷他，並煩躁的抓了抓頭髮「你以為我不想嗎？這簡直就是在挑戰我的理智好不好？」搖搖頭，她糾正「不對，你什麼時候不是在挑戰我的理智？」於是拋給對方一個埋怨的眼神，然後又抽了一口菸「但我不應該給你帶來麻煩。至少，現在確實不是時候，我們都還沒有足夠的權力來保護彼此不受傷害，那就更不應該讓這段關係曝露在危險之下。」她皺眉，嘆氣道「尤其是現在警督的動作也讓人捉摸不透。」

「我知道你的打算：等接管家族之後，我們會比現在處理得更有把握。」羅密歐聳聳肩，方才內心晃蕩的失落感慢慢地平息下來「但你知道的，擁有自由靈魂的蒙太古往往感情用事、欠缺考慮。」

「就像是『如果必須卑躬屈膝，那活著有什麼意義？』」茱麗葉為他的評價下了註腳，而羅密歐相當意外。「你知道？」他低呼，目光中盡是激動「你竟然知道？」

「那是一首好詩。而我確實很喜歡你的文字。」茱麗葉凝視著詩人的雙眼，忽然想起了那首她最為鍾愛的詩篇「『有朝一日，我將迎來真愛。有朝一日，我將能夠把那沉重的歲月拋諸腦後。』」

「『有朝一日，我們將交換誓約，讓形單影隻成為相互依偎，讓死亡成為無盡愛意的點綴。』」羅密歐忍不住接口，純粹的喜悅照耀了他的臉龐。

「是啊，『有朝一日』。」茱麗葉滿足地輕嘆，並放任自己窩進愛人的懷裡「我知道那一天會到來，但當它真的來臨時，又好像在作夢一樣。」她呢喃著「羅密歐˙蒙太古――先前從未想過會是這個可能。但我確定除了你，不會再有另一個答案了。你能懂我的意思嗎？」

而回應她的是一個深情的吻。

月色皎潔的夜晚或許正是愛神的恩賜，讓那些依賴夜色相伴的情人，也同樣擁有互訴衷腸的機會。於是這一晚，這對身陷仇恨之籠的愛情鳥，在夜色、愛語和菸草之下溫存纏綿，直至晨光照亮大地前的最後一刻。

「我該走了。」茱麗葉戀戀不捨的說道，並在穿上衣物後把香菸盒放到對方手裡「相信你不會讓班伏里奧發現？」

羅密歐低聲笑了起來。「當然。」他承諾，並且輕吻了對方的手背「下次換我過去找你。」

「那我會期待的。」茱麗葉扣上帽子，戴好手套，並抓住了最後一點時間與他吻別「我愛你，羅密歐。」

後者目送她離開的身影。「我也愛你。」他自言自語著，同時珍惜地撫摸對方的贈物。


	10. 第八章

提伯爾特從沒想過某天回到自己的住所時，會看到帕里斯坐在裡頭等著他。而當他看到這個場景，以及被翻得一團亂的書房，不祥預感立即在腦中尖叫得震耳欲聾。

不過顯然，這並不是一個尖叫的好時機。

「艾斯卡勒斯先生怎麼會來我這裡呢？」提伯爾特顯得從容不迫，他走到一旁，從櫥櫃中拿出一瓶龍舌蘭「要來點酒嗎？」

「不愧是卡普萊特家族最凶狠的那條獵犬，在這種情況下還能這麼鎮定。」但帕里斯毫不領情，他站起身，似笑非笑地看著提伯爾特「不過，我倒是現在才知道，原來這條忠犬，背地裡可是條毒蛇呢。」

提伯爾特倒酒的動作有一瞬間地停頓，而帕里斯顯然注意到了，這使得他接下來聽上去更加興致勃勃。「提伯爾特˙埃斯波西托――不，你怎麼可能是個埃斯波西托，一個被父母遺棄的孤兒？」他很快地打斷了正要反駁的提伯爾特，語帶嘲諷但心情愉快「我會這麼說就是知道你不是唐的外甥了，省點力氣，不用反駁我。但我確實挺佩服你的，從一個孤兒爬到現在這個位置――更何況你還是個O――一般人還沒有你的手段和毅力呢。我可沒說錯吧，提伯爾特？」

「謝謝誇獎。」提伯爾特乾巴巴地應道，並放下了酒瓶「能得到唐的賞識是我的幸運。」 **這傢伙究竟想說什麼？** 他不由自主地煩躁了起來。

帕里斯則發出一聲冷笑。「幸運？不，那是你的目的吧？」他瞇起眼睛，目光充滿惡意「安東尼奧˙德˙佛羅倫多先生，你可欠了我一個完整的自我介紹。」而他迎上提伯爾特陡然一沉的眼神，毫不在意的繼續說著「不過沒關係，我已經找到我想知道的事了，當然，並不介意你替我補充細節。」

提伯爾特――也就是帕里斯口中的安東尼奧˙德˙佛羅倫多――索性也放棄了偽裝，轉而掏出預藏的手槍，指著帕里斯頭。「你應該知道只有死人才會永遠閉嘴，艾斯卡勒斯先生。」他面無表情的說道。

可後者卻哈哈大笑了起來。「安東尼奧，你以為我會毫無防備就來這裡和你聊天喝酒嗎？」他譏諷的指了指提伯爾特身後的酒瓶「艾斯卡勒斯家的保鑣都在外頭，只要我沒有在時間內出去，他們馬上就會通報警方，並且把你以現行犯的名義逮捕。請注意，是現行犯喔，連卡普萊特也救不了你。」然後他悠哉悠哉地路過提伯爾特，拿起一旁的酒杯「想當然你的復仇大計也會一併落空啦，或許還會牽扯到我那個交友不慎的表哥呢。」帕里斯飲了一口龍舌蘭，輕挑地拍了拍對方的肩膀「你說，這麼做的話，莫枯修會恨你嗎？」

提伯爾特忍住沒就此反手扭斷對方的手腕，而是認命的放下槍，「所以你到底想要什麼？」

「沒想要什麼。或許等我想到會告訴你？」對方慢吞吞的道，漫不經心的啜飲著「就是提醒你，別對我動手，要是被我知道了，可不保證有什麼事情會傳到唐或我叔叔耳裡。」他掰著手指數著「比如說被相信是孤兒的提伯爾特，其實是德˙佛羅倫多家族的倖存者，雙親死於唐卡普萊特的手下；比如說被相信是忠心不二的提伯爾特，其實已被艾斯卡勒斯家族拉攏，成為雙面間諜；又比如說我親愛的表哥莫枯修，其實私底下與你往來甚密，而你們兩個背著警督所做的那些打算……這個嘛，就不需要我說明白了，不是嗎？」

他真想現在一槍轟爆帕里斯的頭。提伯爾特面無表情的盯著自說自話的帕里斯，陰沉地想著。但如果真的這麼做了，蟄伏十年的屈辱便失去了意義，且滅門之仇也再無得報得希望。

「你以為唐是會比較相信我，還是比較相信你？」他故作高傲地反問對方，語氣自負，實則試探。

這番激怒也確實達到了效果。只見那個向來養尊處優的少爺重重放下了酒杯，怒氣沖沖地往門的方向走去；不過在開門前他突然停下腳步，回頭拋給提伯爾特一個惡劣的微笑。「或許吧。」他說「但我只知道，如果唐發現了那些紅家的要害是誰提供給警方的，那麼這個叛徒的下場，恐怕也不會太好。」說罷，他揚長而去，並輕巧地關上門擋開提伯爾特砸來的玻璃杯。

提伯爾特一直等到那得意洋洋的笑聲漸遠，才停下那些演出憤怒的舉動，轉而疲憊地倒在沙發上，努力逼自己思考對策。

十三年前，他的雙親被卡普萊特所殺，當時還叫做安東尼奧的提伯爾特帶著妹妹逃了出來，在流落街頭的日子裡，本來身體就虛弱的妹妹死於第二年的冬天。至於前者，自從手足離世之後，給自己取了個化名，開始混跡於一些做著不法勾當的街區，並和那些街區裡所有的孤兒一樣，透過跑腿、敲詐、乞討、偷竊等維持溫飽，而這幾年的生活讓他掌握了許多他這個年紀不應該擅長的技巧，直到十三歲那年意外得知卡普萊特打算招攬孤兒訓練成家族的殺手。

寂靜的房間與地上的玻璃碎片交織出詭譎而陰沉的氛圍，而提伯爾特就這樣盯著滿地狼藉許久，猛然起身。「莫枯修，計畫出了一點狀況，我們可能需要談談。」他打了一通電話給尚不知情的盟友，語速飛快、眉頭深鎖「還有這次動作需要謹慎點，我怕是被盯上了。」

***

而當莫枯修混入提伯爾特的房間，那已經是兩天後的夜晚。

「外頭那些監視你的傢伙似乎更多了。」莫枯修逕自在沙發上落座，摘下帽子扔在一邊「到底發生了什麼？」

提伯爾特大致交代了事件的來龍去脈，然後解釋：「多出來的那些應該是帕里斯的人。」他聽上去比實際上要冷靜些「無論是他想要多抓一些把柄，又或是怕我真的對他出手，總之，現在的狀況確實很麻煩。」

「而且恐怕比你預想的要嚴重。」莫枯修少見地嚴肅了起來「因為他不是一個懂得什麼話該說、什麼話不該說的人。」

「什麼意思？」提伯爾特立刻反問，前傾的上身出賣了他此時的焦慮。

莫枯修猶豫了許久才終於坦言：「之前你向他私下賠罪的事，他某種意義上，向我炫耀了。」他並沒有躲開提伯爾特驚愕的眼神「對，我知道了。可重點在於：如果連我都知道了，還有誰是沒有耳聞的呢？」語畢，他看著後者不敢置信的模樣，不太確定自己是否應該出言安慰。

**畢竟他那麼高傲。** 莫枯修心想。誠然，他知道提伯爾特在卡普萊特家能爬到今日的地位，是因為他從來不害怕犧牲，也從不曾在意外界針對他的性別所做出的惡意猜測――但也沒多少人敢這麼做，提伯爾特的手段到底還是出了名的殘暴――不過，作為對方的盟友，與清楚他真實身分的知情人，莫枯修可以很負責任地說：這傢伙骨子裡終究是個大少爺。 **落難王子之類的？** 他不合時宜的想，然後又把注意力投回試圖恢復冷靜的提伯爾特。

後者深吸了一口氣。「我能明白你想說的重點。」他頗為艱難的說出了這一句話，而聽話者依舊可以感受到他的憤怒與惱恨「所以我們的計畫也同樣隨時都可能被曝露。」

「沒錯。而最快的解決方法也只有一個。」莫枯修挑眉「我想，我們的結論應該是一樣的。」同時，他的大拇指劃過脖頸，其中意義不言而喻。

「殺了他。當然。」提伯爾特冷哼「但沒有適當的方案。」

「所以你才打電話給我？」莫枯修話才出口，就被提伯爾特瞪了一眼，但他顯然不在意「專業殺手也有想不到方案的一天嗎？」

「閉嘴。如果你想要挖苦我就請離開。」後者一臉厭惡地警告他「否則，請控制好你的腦子――要是你還想得到那個念茲在茲的警督職位的話。」

莫枯修並沒有把對方的話放到心上，也並不打算這個話題上發揮。他沉默了好一會兒，最後說：「我不相信你沒有想到方案。」

「那並不夠完美。」提伯爾特乾巴巴的回應道。

莫枯修聳聳肩。「如果連你都想不出來的話，我不認為我會有更好的主意。」他的神情是與語氣相當不符地嚴肅「我們兩個中間，你難道不是相對擅長的那個嗎？」

「我是！」提伯爾特煩躁的說「但又怎樣？那並不夠好！」

「所以呢？問題並不會因為這樣就自己解決。」莫枯修的聲音也儼然有了些怒氣。

兩人僵持了許久，而提伯爾特終究開口：「三天後是茱麗葉的訂婚宴。」

「這我有耳聞，雖然很難想像茱麗葉同意了。」 **我以為她喜歡的是羅密歐。** 他暗自補充。

「不，她甚至不知道。」提伯爾特的語氣有些生硬，又像是冷笑「唐囑咐我們所有人騙她這將是羅莎琳的生日晚宴，而晚宴進行到一半，帕里斯會向她求婚。」

「你打算利用那場晚宴？」莫枯修猜測。

「不。我自己就是負責當天現場的維安，一來，我相當清楚這次的晚宴有多戒備森嚴，二來，要是發生這種事，除了難逃罪責也容易引人懷疑。」提伯 爾特解釋「比較好的選擇，會是在他去程的途中動手――開車跟蹤他，然後在適當的時機下手。」

莫枯修抱胸，挑眉。「那為什麼不埋伏在必經之路下手呢？」他指出「比如說收費站，而且他必須停車，這樣不是更容易行動嗎？」

提伯爾特沉吟了片刻。「聽起來是可行的。不過，不是『他』，而是『他們』。」他哼了一聲「帕里斯的保鑣不是難對付，就是人數上讓我們很容易處於劣勢，同樣的，讓帕里斯逃脫的機率也會增加。」

「所以就讓他自己下車啊。並不是得先幹掉所有的保鑣才能殺了帕里斯。」莫枯修雙手一攤「我的意思是：偽裝成收費站管理員找個理由和保鑣發生衝突讓他不得不下車――畢竟他絕對趕著要出席晚宴――再一槍解決他。」他打了個響指「乾淨、俐落、任務完成。」

提伯爾特板著一張臉，質疑：「但你沒辦法確保在這之後，那群保鑣不會認出你。」他重申「那一樣有暴露的風險不是嗎？」他的語氣相當嚴厲「做最壞的打算，莫枯修。這是第一原則。」

「我不認為我們兩個出手會讓他們有逃脫的機會。」莫枯修皺眉，並反駁「他最多就帶三個保鑣，我們要是解決不了才是問題。」

「三個？你想得太容易了，莫枯修。」提伯爾特糾正對方「我看過晚宴的名單，是七個。」他陰沉的說「或許是覺得帶多點人去求婚會比較有誠意吧。總之，他帶了七個保鑣隨行，這也就是說，我們能在被發現前逃離已是萬幸――殺了他們全部？根本不用想。」

此後，兩人都安靜了好一陣子，直到提伯爾特再次開口。「可你說得也沒錯，這的確是比較有效率的做法，最起碼，能夠保證除掉目標。」他緩慢地說著，似乎在理清自己的思路「等等，或許可以奏效？只要先在收費站設下炸彈，我就能在解決掉帕里斯和同車的三個保鑣後，開他們的車逃逸，並且炸毀另外一輛。」

莫枯修打斷了他。「你？」他正色，坐直身子「貓王子，我比你更適合去動手。就算曝露了，留下你我們更有贏面。」

提伯爾特雙手抱胸，相當堅持：「但我做這件事比你在行。」

莫枯修搖頭道。「就因為你做這件事比較在行，所以就更應該等到真正的復仇時再和命運上賭桌。」他分析著「更何況，你既然負責了晚宴的維安，偷偷溜走跑去埋伏，反倒有可能引人懷疑。」

前者的這一番話令提伯爾特戒備地瞇起眼睛。「行，我也同意你的說法有道理。但我不明白，」他危險地盯著眼前的艾斯卡勒斯「如果被發現的話，你為了得到權力所付出的努力不就全部白費了嗎？」他指出「你不像我，我只要卡普萊特血債血還，雖然自己動手會更好一些，但如果由其他人來殺，結論還是一樣的。所以，莫枯修，你到底為什麼會這麼堅持？」

出乎他意料的，莫枯修笑了。「貓王子，你怎麼知道『我不像你』？」他搖了搖頭，耳垂上的銀色耳環晃盪著光芒。而前者看著這個穿著黑色皮衣的艾斯卡勒斯，一瞬間不知道該說些什麼。「你究竟想表達什麼？」最後，提伯爾特再次出聲。

「這麼說吧，你有一個願意為她付出性命的安朵娜特，而我有我的瓦倫提諾[1]。」莫枯修的語氣很輕鬆，但卻避開了提伯爾特的目光「你渴望復仇而我亦然，只是，你妹妹死於冬日的嚴寒，但我弟弟的死因遠比這要來得不光彩。」

提伯爾特從未見過如此冷淡卻又充滿攻擊性的莫枯修。雖然，他知道對方之所以依附在艾斯卡勒斯家，是因為母親未婚先孕，並且在把孩子託付給兄長――也就是艾斯卡勒斯警督――後不久，就不幸意外身亡。但他從不知曉對方竟然有個弟弟，一個已經過世的手足。

「你之前……」話才出口又堪堪收了回來。提伯爾特自認追問下去並沒有意思，可又相當懊惱為什麼對方不早點說出實情，這樣至少他們就不會…… **算了。現在說這個也沒有意義了。** 他心想。

但對方似乎知道他想說的是什麼。「你該不會是感到抱歉了吧？――我就是害怕這種情況囉。」嘴角微勾卻幾乎沒有情緒可言「總之，我要他死，或是生不如死。」

提伯爾特抿了抿唇，他並不曉得此時是否是個開口的好時機，儘管他似乎也無話可說。眼前的A似乎還是那樣混蛋的作態，但又全盤推翻了他對他的印象。不過，一個真正的德˙佛羅倫多不會做無意義的道歉，他們用行動證明自己的能力與意願。

「那就交給你。」這是他第一次對莫枯修妥協，且不知道他是否有下一次的機會。 **三日以後，如果我只能在追悼會上見他最後一面，估計離我的死期可能也不遠了** 。提伯爾特是這麼想的。

「好啊。」對方聳聳肩「那我們是不是該開瓶酒慶祝一下？」這句話彷彿只是隨口一問，莫枯修甚至沒有看著提伯爾特的眼睛。

**你問這個有什麼意義呢？莫枯修，你明知道他一定會拒絕的不是嗎？** 提問者自嘲著那不切實際的期待，但終究問出口的原因只在於：這可能是最後一次的機會了。他瞞了他不少事情，而現在只有唯一的一個秘密尚未坦承，雖然他並沒有要告知的打算但是――

「我以為你不喝酒，尤其是龍舌蘭。」房子的主人如此說道，卻起身取了一瓶自墨西哥烈酒以及兩只玻璃杯「不過我屋裡只有這個。」

「我不喝龍舌蘭就和你不抽菸是一樣的道理。」莫枯修在回答前已藏好了訝異的情緒「自己信息素的味道，接觸多了容易失控。」卻忽略了他自己有多倚賴菸草，或是提伯爾特只對龍舌蘭鍾情的事實。彷彿他們竟然會依賴彼此的信息素――莫枯修不合時宜的猜測或許這也是提伯爾特討厭自己的原因。

「不是失控，不好的回憶而已。」提伯爾特淡淡地說，把酒斟進杯裡再遞給他的訪客「所以你喝嗎？」

「喝啊，為什麼不？」莫枯修笑得燦爛，或者說過於燦爛，讓前者有片刻的失神。對方就這樣默默地看著他一飲而盡，而不置可否。「我可以嗎？」年紀較輕地那個又問，並掏出一盒菸，接著在對方的首肯下點燃其中一根煙捲，菸草的氣味隨著氣流晃蕩在室內的沉默裡。

然後越發強烈，直到提伯爾特終於警覺到有什麼不太對勁。

「滾。」他猛然起身，奪走對方手上的香菸掐熄在水杯裡，且立刻把莫枯修往門的方向拉「現在，立刻。」

「等等，你……」莫枯修莫名其妙，他揮開後者的手，卻發現對方僅僅因為這個力道就往後踉蹌了好幾步，甚至得撐著椅背才勉強穩住身形。

正是同一瞬間，菸草的信息素席捲而來，彷彿扔入了一把火炬，在燃燒中瀰漫乾燥與煙燻的濃郁。

莫枯修瞳孔一縮，頓時明白發生了什麼。「發情期？」他快速的確認情況，並狠狠捏了自己的手臂一把「你待著，我馬上去叫茱麗葉。」當機立斷的口吻。

「別去找她！」提伯爾特卻急忙阻止，他壓低嗓音，把臉埋入掌心中「你……幫我找支抑制劑。」似乎並沒有解釋的打算。

「你不是被標記了嗎？」莫枯修不可思議的瞪著對方「先不說茱麗葉，抑制劑對被標記的O根本無效啊！」

「我他媽的就是沒被標記這樣你滿意了嗎？」這話激得提伯爾特直接一個箭步上前，揪住他的領子咆哮，面色潮紅可眼神陰沉。突然，他悶哼了一聲，與此同時的還有倏地鬆開的手以及瞬間飆高的信息素。「該死。」他低聲詛咒，從胸前掏出一把小刀，扔開刀鞘就要往自己手臂上扎。

「你白癡嗎？」莫枯修連忙拉住他的手，搶過刀子丟在地上「現在到底是誰在發瘋啊？而且你如果還沒被標記，那怎麼會沒有抑制劑？」

「她不願意，這樣清楚了嗎？你有時間在這裡問東問西，還不如――算了，至少別打擾我，行嗎？」提伯爾特低吼，並試圖掙脫莫枯修的手，撿起地上的刀子。

**該死。** 他想，腿已經幾乎無法站立，空氣中湧動的A信息素讓他頭皮發麻，連被對方箝制住的手腕都敏感得令人抓狂。 **我需要刀子，我需要。** 渴望傷害，用以抵擋本能的控制；渴望鮮血，用以澆熄慾火的肆虐。疼痛足以抵抗一切官能――為了使神智清明，他從十八歲第一次發情中，學會了這個道理。

「夠了，」莫枯修實在看不下去。他把O按到椅子上，抓著他的肩膀，嚴肅而明確的申明：「我不可能去幫你找一支抑制劑然後再回來。貓王子，你知道如果出了這道門，有多少眼睛看著，不用等帕里斯告密了，我們一定會先被懷疑的。」他扳過對方的下巴，逼著對方與他對視「現在兩個選擇，我去叫茱麗葉――」

「別把茱麗葉扯進來。」提伯爾特煩躁的打斷他，捏緊雙拳試圖抗拒本能。

「――或者我標記你。」莫枯修把話說完時仍相當冷靜。

於是提伯爾特立刻一拳砸在他的下巴上。「你他媽真的有病是吧？」他怒氣沖沖的罵道。

莫枯修捂著臉「嘶」了一聲，卻沒有動怒。他低低地笑了起來，在瀏海背後的一雙眼睛幽幽地閃動著光芒，讓人聯想到蟄伏草叢中的孤狼。「三天後，如果沒有殺了帕里斯，等同於宣告了你我的死刑；就算真的成功，你也應該清楚，我不一定活得下來。」他說，灼灼的冷靜彷彿清晨天幕邊緣的寒星「所以，親愛的提伯爾特，都到這個時候，你是害怕，還是後悔了？」

――肩負仇恨者的生命不容許揮霍，目的凌駕一切價值與尊嚴，犧牲恍如西落後必然東昇的冰冷旭日，機械式的宿命一再上演。

臨時標記，既然它足以解決發情期的困擾，那麼無關乎纏綿或邪念的交合，與進食或睡眠又有何異？

幾乎是……勢在必行，且合乎效率。 **將死之人還談什麼選擇權？**

提伯爾特瞪著眼前的A，情慾的本能衝撞著悲涼的憤怒，他猛然扯近莫枯修的領子，迫使落於下峰的後者必須抬起眼才能迎上他的睨視。

「既然如此，那就來啊。」他嘶聲說道，而這句從齒縫裡逼出來的妥協，也帶著視死如歸的壯烈。

吻、情欲、龍舌蘭，頃刻翻覆，鋪天蓋地的洶湧而來。一片錯亂之中，衣襟被粗魯的撕開，繃落的鈕扣四散在地卻無人顧及；唇舌還在相互較量，飽含敵意的舐咬裡埋藏獸性的貪婪；至於指尖則在彼此的皮帶被蠻橫抽出時，宣告著佔有，那金屬碰撞的聲音清脆而模糊得猶如遙遠的槍響。

――而就在這一片錯亂之中，原先的痴心妄想，竟都成了順理成章。

縱身投入慾望的囹圄裡，所有糾纏與索取無非是一場野蠻的標記，鼓譟於強烈的感官刺激底下，咬痕、瘀傷、汗水、呻吟，他們都知道那是什麼――不過這沒有言明的必要，太過在意也只是徒勞。

既然命運令人噁心，那沉淪一回又有何不可？汲取盡血液中所有熱情以換得天明前的一次放縱，拙劣地模仿那些為愛私奔的少年少女，並把所有繾綣的纏綿化為荒唐的現實。而那又怎樣呢？畢竟，眼前的肉體是如此真實，溫度是如此炙熱，同樣的心跳底下，他們相互仇視，也相互憐惜。

「要做就快點，如果你不行就直說。」提伯爾特氣喘吁吁地放過對方已經滲血的嘴唇，當然，青年自己的也沒有好到哪裡去。而這是他第一次和人接吻，他後知後覺的意識到。「還是你操人都這麼慢吞吞的，像個老太婆嗎？」舔舔唇，提伯爾特譏笑著，並向後躺倒，展示了自己的軀體――修長而結實，佈滿刀疤和槍傷「又或者，是我讓你軟了？」

這句譏笑有些刺耳過頭，理智全無，就像是一把貫穿了對方心臟的尖刀，它的另一端同樣沒入了持刀者的胸口。但行兇者毫無悔意，只是帶著某種自殘般的挑釁望向眼前呼吸紊亂的A。

而莫枯修瞪著他，為了眼前的這個景象腦子脹熱。「軟？」卷髮的艾斯卡勒斯幾乎是笑了，不由分說的拉過對方的手按向自己熾熱的性器「老天，你知道你剛剛那個樣子有多性感嗎？貓王子……」接著他拽起對方的手掌，舌尖滑過粗糙掌心上的玫瑰刺青，使得眼前的那雙眼睛瞳孔驟然放大「這是個人喜好，在下可有服務精神了。而且我敢說，你絕對是那種完全不了解自己偏好的無趣傢伙。」像是換了個人，又似是什麼都沒變，明明如此混帳而下流，卻又實實在在地、令人羞於承認地，充滿了吸引力。「是吧？」上挑的尾音彷彿撫過背脊鞭子，是危險與誘惑的最大交集。

提伯爾特知道自己該死的更硬了幾分。

他相當清楚自己總有意的避免在性事上有所偏好，儘管深諳此道的身體從反應來看自然有機可循，不過，要形成認知當然又是另一個程度。

「我想知道你喜歡什麼，對什麼有反應。貓王子，你知道嗎？那會讓我更爽。」他笑得放肆，漆黑的眼眸閃閃發亮「那什麼會讓你更爽呢？你敢讓我幫你一個一個找出來嗎？」

提伯爾特的直覺告訴他：結論並不會如期望的好解決。但他不想深究。而念頭在閃過的同時，他的眼神或是信息素似乎便出賣了這個的意願，向來對於細節敏銳的獵人挑眉一笑，幾乎是立刻俯下身，含住他早已挺立的慾望。

相對年長的O倒抽一口氣，下意識揪住了對方捲曲的黑髮。 **這就是他所謂的服務精神嗎？** 提伯爾特咬牙切齒的心想，一邊為了歡愉而咬緊下唇，嘗試控制自己呼吸的節奏。儘管他從未有過被「服務」的體驗，但他敢說莫枯修對此熟稔的程度絕不下於自己；畢竟，眼前那雙眼睛裡的笑意是如此明目張膽，在游刃有餘的狀態下甚至頗有洋洋自得的意味。

他想打破這張臉上的輕鬆。提伯爾特下意識的惱怒了起來，於是他扣住對方的後腦更加深入地抵了進去。莫枯修的笑容在那瞬間因詫異而僵硬，反射條件地眨了眨眼睛，最後垂眸，但睫毛已無法遮擋在那雙漆黑之中引爆的狂熱和偏執。

卷髮青年的動作遠比先前更加積極，他甚至將另一隻手探向身下人後方已然濕潤的穴口，剪攪、揉按、頂弄，極盡花樣之能事，而那處的密碼自然也在積極的攻勢下曝露無遺。提伯爾特喘著氣，出於某種不合時宜的自尊讓他試圖延緩快感在特殊時期瘋了似的累加速度，但不斷地丟盔棄甲直到釋放時，他連咬緊牙關不出聲的底線都沒有成功守住。

與此同時，莫枯修及時地退開，並一舉進入了對方。 **或許這能稱為得償所願？** 卷髮的A心想著，第一次覺得死而無憾是如此真實――但他可不打算把這個感覺說出來。

於是他決定和提伯爾特聊聊別的。

「我有和你提過你真的很性感嗎？」莫枯修在提伯爾特耳邊悄聲說著，幾乎用上了所有青春期少年在奔馳的性幻想中能夠蒐集的糟糕詞彙，下流而生動，連猛烈的信息素似乎都成了一種調情的手段「你看，你對這個有反應？」他指出，語氣稱得上興高采烈「還有疼痛――哇嗚，你可真讓我驚訝。」

「你連這種時候都這麼吵的嗎？」提伯爾特忍無可忍的低吼，一隻手怒氣沖沖的掐住對方的脖子「信不信我敢直接掐死你？」

「不信。」莫枯修根本是在自殺。儘管呼吸因為頸項上的箝制而逐漸急促，但他的動作卻沒有任何遲疑的跡象「但你可以讓我相信。」被汗水打溼的瀏海遮住了A的右眼，在咧嘴而笑時唇上反射的血光看上去紅得令人心驚

最後，提伯爾特忍不住又給了他一拳，卻也在對方的痛呼中鬆開了掐住脖子的手。 **沒人瘋得過莫枯修。** 他心想。 **那傢伙就是個出色的瘋子。** 雖然他有意迴避了在方才那一瞬間擊中大腦的驚慌。

性事的節奏在信息素兇猛的纏鬥中越來越快速，而提伯爾特發現自己竟然該死的喜歡上這一切。他鬼使神差地喜歡對方難耐的喘息與投入的汗水；喜歡粗暴與疼痛，因為那更能使他自在；還有――真令人難以置信――喜歡被需要的感覺。

但這本該是一場只關乎發洩的交媾――野蠻而原始，道德上的下流；然而過程卻比以往任何一次的性經驗都來得酣暢淋漓，詭異得令他恐懼，卻又因快感而不由自主的歡欣戰慄著。

**簡直變態。**

而歡愉竟好比利刃，赤裸得近乎殘忍，一刀又一刀的直抵最後的防線，讓被本能所箝制的他根本毫無反擊能力。於是等到意識終究被突破、被擊潰，屏障爆炸後湧出的甜美與四散的意識碎片將腦海填成一片空白，所有感知瞬間被抽離，在最巨大的官能與最渺小的意識中，他似乎進入了某種存在與不存在間的游離狀態。

這種宣洩到空掉的感覺竟然出奇的好，以至於提伯爾特甚至忘了計較對方在釋放後壓在自己身上的重量與熱度。直到理智終於把失守的城池奪回，他才從某中近似惱怒的情緒中驚醒，並一腳把身上A踹到地上去。

「嘖，這麼無情的嗎？」莫枯修揉了揉被撞疼了的肩膀「你一共踢了我一腳、揍了我兩拳，還咬了……嗯這可能還要數數。」他又掛上了那副不正經的模樣。

「滾。」提伯爾特冷哼，站起身「離下一次發作還要幾個小時。」結實強健且疤痕交錯的軀體上此刻又多了些許瘀傷與齒印，再配上此刻他不屑一顧的態度，在莫枯修眼中簡直煽情。

於是後者舔舔唇，不在乎的笑了。「哎呀，真無情。」他看著對方將杯中存留的酒液盡數飲下，一滴透明無色的水滴沿著唇角滑過下頷，沒入鬍渣裡，微微閃著光「你為什麼特別喜歡龍舌蘭？」他忍不住問。

對方並沒有料到他會提起這個。「我母親喜歡。」於是青年淡淡的解釋道「她在墨西哥長大，西班牙文甚至講得比義大利文更好。」他放下酒杯「或許可以理解為，這是少數我能夠提醒自己是個德˙佛羅倫多的紀念品……那你呢？你對於香菸的迷戀又是怎麼來的？」

「和你差不多，不過你比較幸運。」他聳了聳肩，坦言「我的母親和一個已婚的愛爾蘭人私奔了，因為都是天主教徒所以他們也沒能真的成婚，而等到我和我弟――確切而言，雙胞胎弟弟――出生後沒幾年，那個男人就突然『痛改前非』，跑回去找自己以前的妻子，然後斷絕了與我母親的聯繫。」他在提及生父時語氣極為不屑「於是我母親只好跑回娘家，把我和瓦倫提諾交給艾斯卡勒斯扶養，並在這之後就殺了那個拋棄她的男人並且殉情，唯一留給我和弟弟作紀念的，就只有她的一張照片。」莫枯修翻出那張照片，黑與白勾勒出女子的側影，捲髮嫵媚、身姿曼妙，指節中夾著一根安在細長煙嘴上的香菸，而她望過來的眼神，不僅充斥著義大利女子慣有的熱情，並且反射著愛恨分明的艷麗――與莫枯修如出一轍。

「這麼聽起來，她不是一個好母親。」提伯爾特皺眉，頗為嚴正的指出。

「她不是，但瓦倫提諾對她的執念很深。」莫枯修的手指描繪著照片裡母親的五官，繼續說道「他喜歡畫畫，關於母親的肖像更是畫過無數幅，不同媒材、不同風格，好像這樣就可以假裝這個人活在他身邊一樣――真傻，不是嗎？」他嘆息著，陷入回憶裡的情緒是那麼有感染力「他也因此喜歡菸，哪怕他根本稱不上喜歡菸草、尼古丁和焦油的氣味，但就偏偏努力收藏了所有他聽說母親喜歡的香菸牌子，甚至是用過的煙嘴。」他抬頭望向提伯爾特，後者覺得他應該是哭了，就算臉上依舊帶笑「這就是我的故事。好無趣，對不對？」

然而，莫枯修的問題並沒有被回答，或許他本人也不要求得到答案，因為言語總是那樣蒼白無力，粉飾不了往事留下的缺壑。最後，他們只是一次又一次的透過糾纏的肢體，來獲得那冠冕堂皇的、心照不宣的、可憐的慰藉。

[1] 原著裡莫枯修確實有一個弟弟，不過是較瓦倫汀(Valentine)，這裡改為瓦倫提諾(Valentino)一是為了要與與原著有所區別(畢竟該角色已死亡)，二是覺得同樣以O結尾的名字聽起來更像雙胞胎。


	11. 第九章

如果你問羅密歐，這個幾乎改變了他的生命軌跡的拜訪是不是周全思慮下的產物，那他會告訴你，在那天拜訪莫枯修，純粹只是心血來潮。

***

「莫枯修？」羅密歐走入好友家的客廳，一邊羨慕起對方自從十八周歲，就可以從艾斯卡勒斯的宅邸中搬出來，擁有自己的住所。 **班伏里奧也是！只有我做什麼都會被限制，難道就因為性別的原因嗎？** 他不是滋味的想著，一邊憶起前兩天告知了母親自己成年的事實後，對方立刻提出要他和莫枯修成婚的要求，而這讓他覺得自己絲毫不受尊重。

當然，年輕的蒙太古絕對知道成年意味著什麼，可偏偏唯有如此，他才有辦法真正參與家族決策，藉此得取話語權且不再受制於人。這次臨時起意的來訪，主要是想和對方討論如何避免掉這個令人尷尬的聯姻——雖然，他在屋子裡轉了兩圈都沒有發現屋主的身影。

「他是出門了嗎？」羅密歐轉著手中從莫枯修那拿來的備份鑰匙，一邊喃喃猜測著，直到目光不經意地掃過一面落地窗，窗外後院的景色使他興起不如出去碰碰運氣的心思。

後院的植物茂密紛雜、蓊鬱扶疏，而就在枝葉交疊的縫隙間，羅密歐儘管還沒看到莫枯修的人影，對方的聲音卻已先行一步與他相遇。

「……瓦倫提諾，如果我明天死了，會見到你嗎？」這句話立刻讓本欲上前的前者猛然煞住了正要邁開的步伐。而當他杵在原地不曉得該不該離去時，對方的話音又再度落下「明明我離報仇成功就只差那麼一點了，偏偏這時候計畫出了狀況，你說，會不會連命運都站在那個人渣那邊啊？」

羅密歐皺著眉思索了一番，然後想起「瓦倫提諾」正是莫枯修的雙胞胎弟弟。 **可是，莫枯修到底打算做什麼？為什麼他說自己明天有可能喪命？** 他焦慮地往縫隙裡探了探頭，希望在不被發現的前提下更好的觀察這個狀態顯然不對勁的好友。

「……他在把我丟到寄宿學校前明明說不會動你的――雖然我他媽的竟然信了。」莫枯修聽上去並沒有太多情緒起伏，只是聲音裡些許的顫抖洩漏了那份氣憤與自責「在那之後，我才明白：原來當手中沒有籌碼，聽話與反抗一樣，都只是任人宰割罷了。」他深吸了一口氣「不過，你不用擔心，我一定會讓他付出代價的，就算不能親手完成也是。」

**等等，他這是要明天去暗殺警督嗎？** 羅密歐大吃一驚，頓時瞪大的雙眼寫滿了不敢置信。

不過對方的自言自語倒是立刻給了他答案。「明天，我會在收費站槍殺帕里斯和他的保鑣，並用炸彈炸死另一車的隨扈。這是完成復仇的第一步，如果運氣不錯，我會開著他的車逃脫；不幸一些，大概連全屍都不會有。」這番話使得偷聽者不寒而慄，冷汗自額際冒出「總之，為了避免最壞的情況發生，我想把你的這幅畫埋起來，要是我死了，就當作我是葬在你身邊的。」原本相當冷靜的語調終於染上了些許鼻音「畢竟這是最後一幅，我們一起完成的畫啊……」

聽到這，羅密歐隱隱覺得鼻酸。好吧，他本來就是個多愁善感的傢伙，畢竟那些詩作並不是無中生有的；更何況―― **這可是莫枯修的身世！** 他試圖為自己辯護。 **他可是救過我一命，而我也可以把命給他的那種朋友！**

――兩年前莫枯修初來維羅納，很快的就和素來獨來獨往的羅密歐混熟，算是成為後者除了班伏里奧以外唯一年齡相仿的夥伴。但他們的交情真正穩固起來，是在某一次的襲擊中，莫枯修作為一個根本不會被波及的局外人，竟然為了羅密歐鋌而走險，一路護著他到安全地帶，甚至還因此挨了子彈，差點喪命。

**我應該為他做點什麼。** 羅密歐心想，然後悄然離去，彷彿他從頭到尾不曾來過一般。

***

莫枯修現在胃痛得讓他思索起把神經割斷的可能性。 **老天。** 他心想，一邊戴上收費站站員的徽章與帽子。 **帕里斯的車什麼時候來？**

他把攜帶在身上的左輪手槍安放在收銀的抽屜裡，並且瞥了一眼袋子裡的手榴彈。一瞬間，似是有一把尖刀將他的胃捅了個對穿，額際冷汗直冒，指尖更是已沒來由的哆嗦起來。此時的莫枯修，遠沒有和提伯爾特爭辯時那般從容不迫――終究是性命攸關，終究是人之常情。

與此同時，天色尚未全暗，柔黃的陽光介於午後與傍晚的模糊地帶，如果他等得夠久，甚至可以看著落日沉下地平線――當然，夠盡早解決這件事還是更好些，也省得每個開車經過的路人，都覺得這個收費員看上去精神狀況並不是很穩定。

然後， **終於** ，他看到了帕里斯的車子奔馳而來，但在他之前卻還有一輛相當眼熟的轎車。正當莫枯修慌亂的搜尋著腦海中的記憶時，那輛神秘的車輛已經來到收費站的窗口。 **不會是帕里斯的保鑣竟然開在前頭吧，這不像他的風格啊。**

在焦慮的注視下車窗被搖下，駕駛座上赫然坐著羅密歐，那個年輕的、幾乎是文弱的蒙太古，穿著他鍾愛的那件藍色長風衣，梳著馬尾，與平常一般無二。

莫枯修訝異得幾乎要叫出聲了。但對方卻相當機敏的比了一個噤聲的手勢，並且在搖上車窗前還不忘抓了一張紙鈔塞到給他，做個樣子。

完全不知道好友現在演的是哪齣的艾斯卡勒斯根本沒有時間反應——更別提詢問——目標車輛就已經開了過來。於是他深吸一口氣，壓了壓帽沿，接過帕里斯的司機遞過來的紙鈔。

對方立刻準備搖上車窗，莫枯修甚至還能聽到車裡的表弟罵了一句髒話，詛咒前方忽然停止前進的車輛，也就是羅密歐駕駛的那台。

**開始了。** 心跳快得幾乎喘不過氣來。

「先生，等等。」假扮成收費員的莫枯修擺出一副冷漠的神色，走到還沒關起的車窗前，將司機遞來的紙鈔甩在他臉上「你當我白癡嗎？這可是假鈔！」

「什麼？」很心急還按了喇叭的司機轉過頭，不可思議的吼道「你他媽有什麼毛病？」

「換張鈔給他就行了，該死，我趕時間！」車裡再度傳來帕里斯的聲音，莫枯修推測他應是坐在駕駛座後方。

司機心不甘情不願的瞪了莫枯修一眼，然後換了張紙鈔交給他。

而後者端詳了五秒後又把紙鈔甩在他臉上。「假的！」他宣布，態度粗魯「先生，你再這樣下去，我可能得通報警察，占用你們的時間了。」

「去死吧你個神經病！」司機破口大罵，甚至往胸口掏了掏，似乎準備拔槍，卻立刻被雇主喝斥「有完沒完？你工資還少嗎？」

帕里斯說著一邊打開車門走了下來，親自朝沒被他發現異樣的收費員遞出一張面額不小的紙鈔。「我直接給你。」他不耐煩地說「這樣夠嗎？」

「夠。」莫枯修還不忘假模假樣的研究幾把然後說道「我給您找零――」

「不用了我趕時間。」他不客氣地打斷，卻被莫枯修拉住。「是這樣的，先生，我有同事因為做了同樣的事被告過，我可不敢承擔這個風險，請到窗口前，我進去找零給您。」

「嘖，那你快點。」帕里斯翻了個白眼，顯然不想多嘴。

莫枯修轉身進了收費站，思緒冷靜得空白，而他打開抽屜，掏出預藏的手槍上膛，正準備瞄準連點防備心都沒起的射擊目標時――

一記槍響隨著帕里斯眉心炸裂開的血洞，讓時間彷彿登時凍結在這個當下。

至於開槍者，正是羅密歐˙蒙太古。

向晚的霞色蒼穹襯托著那個藍色的身影，風衣獵獵在煙硝飄散的剎那，透過那被夕陽暈染成金色的輪廓裡你可以看到他嘴唇緊抿，而湖水一般的雙眼折射出難以言形的決絕。

好不容易反應過來的保鑣們拿起槍枝準備反擊，卻被從震驚中回神的莫枯修以及全程冷靜無比的羅密歐給解決。但倖存者沒有時間高興，因為帕里斯的另外一車保鑣也已經抵達了現場，並從打開的車窗中瞄準羅密歐射擊著。

於是莫枯修當機立斷地抓起手槍和手榴彈的袋子衝出收費站，坐上了羅密歐車駕的駕駛座後死命地踩了油門。「這個，如果他們追得太緊就丟。」他把袋子扔給羅密歐，目光死死盯著前方的路況，雙手緊握著方向盤，幾乎是以本能反應來閃避前方的障礙。

槍聲越來越近，後方的玻璃早已碎得面目全非，連他都要稍微分神去閃開飛來的子彈；這時，駕駛者的眼角餘光掃到隔壁的友人做了一個拋擲的動作，下一秒，劇烈的爆炸聲與猛然竄升的溫度一同到來，同時，他的耳膜更是痛得彷彿被震破了一般。

「解決！」羅密歐坐回副駕駛座，並大口大口地喘息著「看來我在路上放了路障是正確的選擇。」

「你怎麼會出現在這裡？」莫枯修終於找到機會把憋在心裡許久的問題嚷嚷出來，他甚至轉過頭來瞪了不要命的蒙太古一眼「你最好給我解釋清楚。」

羅密歐揉了揉鼻子，承認：「我昨天去找過你，當你待在後院的時候。」他偷覷著臉色陡然一變的朋友，知道對方應該是明白了他的暗示。「你救過我一命，我不能讓你死。」

**靠，這傢伙……** 羅密歐最後一句話在莫枯修心裡掀起不小的波瀾，因為只有他自己知道，幾年前那個替對方檔槍的舉動，只是出於博得信任的目的而已。他從未想過這樣的一個行為，竟然就幫助了今天的自己。 **我該說什麼啊？這傢伙真的是……哎。**

「我雖然不知道你的復仇計畫究竟是什麼，但我估計最多也只能幫你到這裡。」羅密歐聳聳肩「接下來你打算怎麼辦？」

「怎麼辦？」莫枯修哼了一聲，一轉方向盤過了一個彎「我得先繞去你家，安排好讓你出維羅納的所有準備。畢竟那群被手榴彈炸到的倒楣鬼如果真的有人逃出生天，你躲在外面還是比較安全。」他打斷本來想要插嘴的羅密歐「去躲一陣子而已，我和班伏里奧可以幫你擺平的。而且我也得把這輛車子換掉，否則被人追蹤到會很麻煩。」

逮到空檔的羅密歐高聲反駁：「我當然知道我該離開！莫枯修，我沒那麼傻，做這件事前也當然先思考過，甚至連藏匿點都想好了！」但他的語氣陡然一落「我只是……只是…….」

莫枯修有不好的預感，可就算他選擇不說出來，也並不能阻止猜想真的被對方化為現實――「你把我丟在卡普萊特家，然後讓班伏里奧把車開到那裡等我。」蒙太古清藍色的眼睛在落日餘暉下熠熠生輝，裡頭的堅定和執著只叫莫枯修頭痛。

「我靠，你這時候還有辦法想著談戀愛？你們又不是生離死別！」莫枯修嚷道，激動的手勢更加強了他的語氣。

但羅密歐顯然並不打算聽進去這個忠告。「我有我的打算。」他反倒比好友更為冷靜「莫枯修，拜託，幫我這一把。」

**老天。** 莫枯修煩躁的嘆了口氣。 **但說真的，要是我和貓王子的行動失敗，估計這傢伙可能就真的別回來比較恰當――** 就在這時，一個畫面突兀地閃過腦海，正是他詢問提伯爾特在事成之後如何面對茱麗葉的場景。 **或許，讓羅密歐帶著茱麗葉一起走，對貓王子和那朵玫瑰花都有好處……當然，計畫也會進行得更順利……**

所以他決定同意羅密歐的請求。「行，看在你幫了我一個大忙的份上，我答應你――但天明前你必須動身離開。」他乾巴巴的說著，且出於利用了對方的罪惡感，選擇迴避了朋友感激的視線——不過後者並沒有發覺。

***

「莫枯修！發生了什麼？羅密歐人呢？」當莫枯修來到蒙太古宅邸時，正好遇見了班伏里奧。對方顯然認出了這輛千瘡百孔的車駕屬於羅密歐，故而焦急地上前詢問。

「他人很安全，其餘的我等等再和你解釋。」莫枯修沉著的回應「現在我們得先銷毀這輛車，不行的話藏起來也行。另外，準備兩輛車，最好是外型低調一點的，然後我們還會需要一些現金、食物、醫療用品、槍枝和彈藥。」

「你是準備逃亡嗎？」班伏里奧挑眉，不解地問。

「不是我。」莫枯修下了車，神情疲倦「羅密歐殺了帕里斯，這些是為他準備的。」

***

茱麗葉覺得今晚的氣氛有些詭異。明明是羅莎琳的生日晚宴，但她總覺得大家都心照不宣的把目光投到她身上，而茱麗葉敢發誓這絕不是錯覺。

「茱麗葉，發生什麼事？你看上去挺心神不寧的。」本該是宴會主角的羅莎琳端著酒杯湊了過來。前者看著早早就宣布不管家族事務的堂姐，嘆了口氣，直言：「羅莎琳，我父親是不是有什麼計畫瞞著我？」

染了一頭黑髮的羅莎琳挑了挑眉。「哦，終於發現啦？」她竊笑著，流蘇髮飾隨著動作晃蕩出細碎的光芒「你父親說，帕里斯˙艾斯卡勒斯打算在今晚跟你求婚。聽說要給你一個驚喜，要所有人都不可以告訴你。」羅莎琳曖昧的眨了眨眼睛「怎麼樣？我夠義氣吧？讓你有個心理準備――願意和A求婚的O可不多呢。不是我要說，這你可得好好珍惜啊，茱麗。」

茱麗葉勉強報以一個禮貌的微笑，暗地裡卻方寸大亂。 **父親竟然設計了這齣？** 她暗自惱恨唐卡普萊特的擅作主張。 **不是說過這件事情根本不急嗎？老天，他到底是怎麼想的？**

「不過……這似乎已經過了預先說好的時間了，帕里斯不知道會什麼還沒現身。」羅莎琳環顧四周，頗為不解的指出。

「遲到不只是淑女的特權啊。」茱麗葉心不在焉的打發了兩句，並且立刻對於今晚的宴會失去了興趣。她很快地找了個藉口，躲回自己的臥房。

**我倒底還要忍受這些到什麼時候？** 倒在床上的少女忿忿地想著，無力感使她焦躁。 **如果連婚姻的承諾都不能給自己喜歡的人，那這和父親母親又有什麼區別？** 她轉過頭，看到清風溜過鑲嵌在房間另一側的長玻璃門，撩動輕盈的白窗紗，而紗影蹁躚著，恍如月光正翩翩起舞。 **羅密歐啊，羅密歐。** 於是腦海中再次浮現愛人的身影――清瘦而頎長，在月色下宛如一首典雅的十四行詩―― **我們什麼時候才能一起飛出這個牢籠？為什麼未來總是看上去如此遙遠而漫長？**

滿懷心事的少女嘆了口氣，推開玻璃門，來到室外的陽台――也因此她目睹了正翻過圍牆，雙腳在陽台落地的羅密歐。

至於後者因為沒有料到會剛好遇上茱麗葉，一瞬間還因為沒站穩而踉蹌了幾步。

「羅密歐！」年輕的卡普萊特小聲地驚呼，訝然之色溢於言表「你……你怎麼來了？你是來找我的，對嗎？」而她在問出這句話後就後悔了。 **這是什麼蠢問題？** 茱麗葉懊惱地對自己說。

「我的確是來找你的。」羅密歐的神色緊繃，額頭還冒了些汗水。 **他是遇上了什麼大麻煩嗎？** 茱麗葉疑惑地猜測著。「我……我必須離開維羅納，你願不願意和我一起走？」那雙湖藍色的眼睛充斥著小心翼翼的焦慮。

「為什麼？」茱麗葉機警地反問，開始意識到有什麼已經不大對勁。

羅密歐垂眸，不敢迎上她的視線，但後者卻聽得出對方語氣裡的怯意。「我......」他嘆了口氣「我殺了帕里斯。」

茱麗葉訝異極了。當然，她知道對方和自己一樣，作為家族指定的未來接班人，殺伐鐵血不可能是羅密歐陌生的事物，哪怕蒙太古一直以談判手腕見長也一樣。 **帕里斯？為什麼？** 她不解的原因在於：在她印象裡，羅密歐絕不是個會沒頭沒腦就出手的傢伙，甚至是，這個公子做派的下一任首領對於逞兇鬥狠相當不以為然。

「他攻擊莫枯修，我上前幫忙，但場面過於失控，所以……」羅密歐還是沒敢看向茱麗葉，後者以為這是愧疚感――可前者卻是出於罪惡感。 **我這樣算騙了她嗎？** 羅密歐暗自苦惱著。

「現場除了你和莫枯修，還有倖存者嗎？」茱麗葉又問。

「不確定，我們開車逃走了。」羅密歐搖了搖頭，回答「那些人都是帕里斯的保鑣，而且都有看到我開槍――」他深吸一口氣「所以，我天亮時就得動身。茱麗葉，你願意和我一起走嗎？」

「等等，」年少的卡普萊特慌亂的打斷，她眉間緊鎖，再次提問「如果你走了，蒙太古那邊不就亂套了嗎？」

「班伏里奧可以勝任我的職位。」羅密歐坦言「他某種程度上比我更適合那裡，而且離開也代表――」話說到這停頓了一下，他遲疑地看了茱麗葉一眼「――代表我可以去追尋我想要的，可以去看到更多的可能性。」他聳聳肩，不安地說「我以為，這也是你要的。」

「這……」茱麗葉遲疑了。她雖是羅密歐的雲雀，但也是卡普萊特的玫瑰。理智和責任感告訴她不能棄家族與父母不顧，但愛情和嚮往卻又慫恿她接過這枚鑰匙，打開限制自由許久的牢籠。

**如果我走了，卡普萊特會怎樣呢？** 她心想，驀地，提伯爾特的臉龐閃過腦海，而靈光像是被劃過的火柴瞬間點亮，最佳方案似乎已經來到心中，甚至是，所有的一切，彷彿都是為了這一刻而做好安排。 **如果我走了，是不是我就可以把提伯爾特曾經失去的再交還他手中？他到底是除了我和羅莎之外的第一繼承人，這樣，是不是也能成為對於德˙佛羅倫多的補償？**

思忖並掙扎著，而眼前等待著的那人是如此焦急又殷切。 **上帝啊，如果我們注定是屬於彼此的，那麼我願意相信，出走，正是祢所指引的那條道路。** 她暗自祈禱著，然後拉起羅密歐的手。「我跟你走。」她說，直覺眼前人激動地幾乎是要喜極而泣，只是還來不及求證，一個甜蜜又迫切的吻就已經霸佔了她的所有。

**一切都會好的。** 兩人不約而同的這樣許願到。

***

提伯爾特在晚宴結束後巡邏至後院，卻見到有輛藍家的車子鬼鬼祟祟地停在後院附近。他本以為是完成任務的莫枯修，卻發現車內坐著的是班伏里奧。

「班伏里奧˙蒙太古？」他冷笑著，一邊掏出懷中的手槍「你來我卡普萊特的地盤是打算幹什麼見不得人的勾當嗎？」

班伏里奧可沒料到會撞見這尊瘟神，但畢竟要事在身，為了避免生出不必要的麻煩，於是擺出那張應付唐娜的笑臉，打著哈哈：「哎呀，提伯爾特呀，好久不見。我就是來參加卡普萊特的晚宴，然後來看看後花園而已的。你忙你的就好。」語畢，還笑了笑，只是其中的尷尬任誰都能一眼看穿。

所以，這當然說服不了提伯爾特。「你要是再敷衍下去……」青年的眼中閃過一抹狠戾之色「班伏里奧，我倒不介意讓你看看你是怎麼死的。」

「嘿！」班伏里皺起眉頭，不滿的直言「我可從來都是個和平主義者，」他頗具暗示意味的把手伸向口袋「收起你的槍，那個嚇不了我的。」

提伯爾特哼了一聲，譏諷著：「一個帶著槍的和平主義者？」他又上前了一步，並不打算退讓「我他媽的告訴你：我痛恨和平，就像痛恨地獄，痛恨你們這些虛偽的蒙太古一樣！」

「你！」本來以為對方會見好就收的班伏里奧，被這麼一激倒是真拔了槍。只是這時他們身後突然傳來了一聲喝斥：「提伯爾特，住手！」

兩人回頭一看，那是茱麗葉，還有與他並肩而來的羅密歐。

「又一個蒙太古？」提伯爾特開始思考自己的疏漏是不是有點多，藍家的人隨隨便便就混進來了「茱麗葉，這是怎麼回事？」他並沒有放下槍，而是等待看上去是知情人的茱麗葉給他一個解釋。

金髮的少女已經換下了出席晚宴時的鮮紅長裙，反倒換上了出任務時的裝束――襯衫、長褲、牛津鞋、暗紅色的大衣和衣領的玫瑰胸針――標準的garçonne式穿搭。「提――哥哥，把槍放下吧。」提伯爾特當然注意到她罕見地在外人面前使用了這個稱呼，而且， **老天，她提著一個手提箱！這是什麼意思？** 「是我要離開了，和羅密歐一起。」帽沿的陰影沒有遮住她心意已決的目光。

「確切來說，私奔。」一旁的班伏里奧插嘴道。

「閉嘴，沒有人問你。」提伯爾特不耐煩地對班伏里奧吼了一句，後者翻了個白眼但前者並不理會，只是不敢置信朝茱麗葉反覆確認「私奔？妳？和他？一個蒙太古？」

「對。」卡普萊特的玫瑰點點頭，甚至一把牽起了愛人的手。

提伯爾特想一槍轟掉羅密歐的頭。 **但這該死的不是個好辦法。** 雖然他仍舊沒有依言放下槍，更是把槍口轉向那個看上去文弱到不行的蒙太古。「我以為妳說過，妳已經有喜歡的人了？」他在忍不住厲聲質問後才猛然意識到「――等等，妳當時說的人，就是這個傢伙？」

「是。」茱麗葉放開羅密歐的手，走上前，把手掌搭在兄長的槍上「放下槍吧，提伯爾特。我們沒有必要起爭執――雖然我更希望這段愛情可以從你這裡得到祝福。」

「那離開又是怎麼一回事？」

「這個…...」茱麗葉欲言又止，反倒是一直都沒有出聲的羅密歐接過了話題。「我殺了帕里斯。」他說，神情相當嚴肅。

「什麼？」提伯爾特下意識的認為對方已經知道了他和莫枯修的計畫，驚怒交加之間，情緒近乎失控。

**他不是在開玩笑。** 這個認知幾乎等於恐懼，攫住了提伯爾特的呼吸，心跳快得像是要脫離胸口而去。 **這是個威脅嗎？他知道多少？莫枯修倒底知不知情？** 無數個問題閃過腦海，冷汗同時沿著臉龐滑下，而他根本無法分神細想此刻所暴露的驚恐是否會引人起疑。

幸好沒有人注意到異狀。「他是為了救莫枯修才……」茱麗葉連忙出言解釋，只是她的動作可沒有語氣那麼溫柔――反而是以一種充滿戒心的姿態護在羅密歐身前，就擔心兄長真的會對愛人出手。

至於後者卻是自顧自地接了下去，目光甚至從未離開過提伯爾特：「我確實殺了帕里斯，上帝做證，沒有否認的餘地。但同樣地，我也不打算放棄有關於茱麗葉的一切，所以，」那雙湖水一般的眼眸充滿誠懇「我願意承擔來自卡普萊特的報復，不管你今後打算採取什麼行動，『不會還手』是我的承諾――因為，我有必須愛你的理由。」

直到對方說出了這番話，大致掌握前因後果的提伯爾特才終於稍作鎮定，確認了對方的舉動並非出自敵意。 **我有必須愛你的理由？** 他咀嚼著這句話，頓時，諷刺感湧上心頭。 **哈，巧了。我竟然也一樣呢。** 倒也真的沒曾想，一個蒙太古竟然能夠在關鍵時期幫了他一把，於是在慢慢放下槍的同時，他不免感嘆： **真是荒謬** 。

「你們走吧。」扔下這句話，提伯爾特無視了其他人投來地訝異目光，逕自離開。

而班伏里奧則是下了車，還不忘給堂弟一個臨別的擁抱。「你打算去哪兒？」他似乎頗不放心。

「去西岸，去好萊塢。」羅密歐是這麼說的「茱麗葉喜歡電影，我喜歡那裡逐漸蓬勃的生命力。」他的語氣裡早已充滿憧憬「一切都會好的。」

「是啊，一切都會好的。」班伏里奧嘆了口氣，鼓勵地拍了拍對方的肩膀「我也得去找莫枯修了，他的車應該停在附近。你們好好保重，聽到沒？」

此時的天空還沒被晨曦喚醒，但已有一段新的旅途，披著夜色展開。


	12. 第十章

班伏里奧至今回想起警督發現帕里斯橫死收費站的那天，還是有些後怕。

事實證明，莫枯修是對的：那輛被手榴彈炸得稀巴爛的轎車上還真的有人得以大難不死，在一番搶救後險象環生。倒是幸好在那個倖存者信誓旦旦的指認羅密歐為兇手之前，後者差不多已經到達西岸了。脫離了警督的勢力範圍，想要追查也並不容易。

而自從羅密歐離開，他也從唐娜蒙太古手中接過更多家族事務，心照不宣的沒有提到堂弟的逃亡，只是他也明白對方到底牽掛著遠走他鄉的兒子。至於卡普萊特那裡，莫枯修告訴他茱麗葉臨走之前留了一封信，說是因為受夠了帕里斯所以決定離開一會兒，到外頭散散心，反正父親手邊也不乏能堪重任的心腹，所以她相信自己的缺席並不會影響到家族的事業。紅家的掌權人似乎信了這番說詞，並沒有折騰出太大的動靜，不過他倒是比先前又更加依賴提伯爾特，班伏里奧不太厚道的猜測這是不是後者在那晚之所以放行的原因。

總之，日子流逝，眼看生活似乎又要回歸平靜，而他猜想，或許等明日帕里斯的葬禮過去後，一切也會告個段落。

***

「我不記得我邀請過你。」提伯爾特推開門，看到那個正把玩著帽子的身影，面無表情地提醒「莫枯修。」

「因為是我邀請你的啊。」莫枯修還是那副漫不經心的模樣「貓王子，我是否有這個榮幸邀請你與我共度這個美好的夜晚？」他沒有理會前者的靜默不語，而是自顧自地接著道「嘿，你還記得上一次我來這裡時發生的事嗎？」

提伯爾特的姿態頓時多了些防備。「你提這些幹嘛？」他粗聲粗氣的反問。

「這可是最後一晚了，難道我們不該提前慶祝一下嗎？」莫枯修眨了眨眼「明天過後，協議就終止了不是嗎？我們要不從此分道揚鑣，要不地獄裡相見――或者是天堂？但我不認為天使會來接我。」他從沙發上起身，走近提伯爾特「畢竟是合作了兩年，各自的秘密，或許只有彼此才知道。」他指了指腦袋「這裡大概只瞞了你最後一件事，但我猜它會和我一起進入棺材。」

提伯爾特認真的看著對方良久，最後篤定地結論：「你醉了。」

「啊，我可能醉了，也可能沒醉――總之，管它的呢！」他幾乎是在胡言亂語，眼睛裡閃動的可能是漫不經心，但又像是偏執「因為我只知道一件事：當冷酷的黎明再度宰制這個世界，也意味著莫枯修的末日即將到來！」對方嘴角勾起的弧度令提伯爾特煩躁，後者揉了揉額角，思考著如何面對這個醉鬼。

雖然只有莫枯修心裡清楚自己是否清醒。

「今晚，瘋狂邀我入夢，她是我最親密的朋友。」他又朝提伯爾特走近幾步，然後鞠了一躬，像是上個世紀的貴族公子哥「而我想把她介紹給你，你允許嗎？」

「我不與瘋狂共舞。」提伯爾特相當乾脆的拒絕「你該回去了，莫枯修。」

而被拒絕的艾斯卡勒斯不滿的撇嘴，他斜睨了前者一眼，開口：「貓王子，哈，貓王子。」語帶奚落，目露譏誚「就算是隻貓吧，你的爪子又去哪了？」

「閉嘴。」終於受不了的提伯爾特欺身向前，瞪著對方「管好你的腦子，滾出去。」

「偏不。」莫枯修把臉湊得更近了，笑容近乎挑釁，龍舌蘭的氣味引逗著前者的神經，猶如真正的酒精奪去了理智。某種模糊的衝動近在眼前，從那一雙黑色的眼睛中折射而出，可能出自他自己、出自對方，或者兩者兼有。而提伯爾特無暇去細思，因為――

――他吻了莫枯修。

憤怒的、報復的、瘋狂的，把偽裝撕下來棄置在地，把所有克制都碾踩在腳下，睥睨著往昔的種種，然後張開雙手迎接情緒的引爆，吞沒，與覆滅。

一絲血腥味在兩人的吻中蔓延開來，龍舌蘭的侵略頓時激昂，與菸草憤怒的相互碰撞，刺耳的聲響響徹兩人的腦海，如一把利劍斬斷了桎梏野獸的鐵鍊。

提伯爾特把莫枯修推倒在地，後者因為疼痛發出了一聲悶哼，但緊接著卻笑了起來。「不賴嘛，貓王子。」莫枯修撐起身子，揚起頭盯著居高臨下的那個，舌尖掃過因啃咬而浸潤著血色的下唇「你的瘋狂、你的憤怒、你的慾望，發洩它，或者，毀掉它。」他伸出手，鮮明如火光的笑意在漆黑的雙眼中燃燒「來啊！都到了這個時候了，你還在怕什麼？」

有什麼比拂曉前的狂歡更像煙火絢爛？有什麼比官能刺激更能享受存在感？又有什麼，在人之將死，比惶恐畏懼要更沒有必要？

活著，只是活著。行屍走肉的往昔，在肉慾的火焰中焚燒殆盡――這不是沉淪、不是被迫，而是揮霍、是選擇。

「要是你這麼期待讓我上你的話，莫枯修，如你所願。」提伯爾特俯視著仍舊躺在地上的A，語氣裡的緊迫幾乎等於危險，同時隨手抽掉了皮帶、褪去裝束，而那副高高在上的聲明，卻沒法對後者起到任何一點警告的作用。

莫枯修還是笑著，熱切得明目張膽。「貓王子，你可能不知道，對你，」笑意漸深，停頓落下了一個曖昧的空音「我來者不拒。」

**靠。**

一瞬間，彷彿外界的一切都化為烏有，只剩下不斷鼓噪的慾望和霸道到近似於憤怒的情緒衝撞著提伯爾特的軀體，成為震耳欲聾的心跳聲。

他咬牙切齒地瞪著對方，相當確信後者此時的舉動無異於自尋死路。衝動正迫使他意圖破壞掉那個志得意滿的笑容，且基於信息素、誘惑以及心裡暗示的三重作用，他甚至可以粗暴得理所當然――老天，他 **應該** 懲罰他。提伯爾特除去了對方身上的衣物，同時從口袋中翻出了一管潤滑劑。

莫枯修沒有問對方為什麼會隨身攜帶這項物品。只是他瞬間瞭解到這應該證實了某些他曾聽聞的傳言。

**佔有他、侵犯他。** 提伯爾特的腦子還在尖叫。「你明明是個A。」他手法熟練地為對方擴張，一邊用嘲諷卻又不敢置信地語氣反覆確認「真是驚世駭俗，警督要是聽到會就地自殺的吧。」

「驚世駭俗嗎？」莫枯修努力接納不適感，語氣卻頗為自豪「或許吧，但我就喜歡這樣――La Folia。」那句義大利文的「瘋狂」被他唸得像是情人的低語。 **不夠，這還不夠。** 某種惡毒的慾望瘋狂地在意識裡滋生――當然，艾斯卡勒斯從來都相當清楚自己要的是什麼，只是站在懸崖邊的這一刻，又是否應該推自己一把？

――說到底，有何不可呢？

於是莫枯修伸手攬住了對方的肩頭，似誘惑也似調笑。「貓王子，來吧。」此番耳語是場下流的邀請，也是不怕死的挑釁。

後者並沒有拒絕。所以，疼痛如期而至――意料之中又超乎想像――承受的那個並沒有遮掩疼痛造成的反應，畢竟對於一個A來說，用違反天性的方式所進行的性行為，注定不是一個愉快的體驗；只是有些滿足感是生理無法給予的，而瘋狂如他，所迷戀的也並非前者。

說穿了，他就想看提伯爾特為他失控。至於什麼方式、什麼代價，無所謂――反正目的已經達成。

向著快感的終點狂飆，詭異且近乎悖德的滿足感使性事蒙上一層病態的歡愉，在他們心照不宣地投入這個報復一般的交媾時，有一種更深的默契將他們聯繫到一處。

光怪陸離的存在，擁抱以及被擁抱。

最終，等到提伯爾特釋放在對方的身體裡，此時，被本能與亢奮折磨許久的莫枯修也來到了臨界點。前者看著那張因慾望而潮紅的臉龐，在難耐與懇求中氤氳出一種苦悶的豔麗。本該饜足的O心下一動，抿了抿唇，瘋狂與荒唐匯流成一個大膽的想法，在漆黑的雙眼中熾熱地灼燒。

――說到底，有何不可呢？

他相當隨意地給自己擴張了幾下，在對方還沒來得及做出任何反應前，騎上了A的陰莖。而毫無疑問的，那是征服的姿態。

卷髮青年壓著嗓子冒出一聲低吼，依循著本能掐住提伯爾特的腰，急切地向上挺動，既粗魯又毫無章法；對於紓解的渴求強烈到近乎疼痛，更使他完全無力顧及這段時間裡的任何表現。意識的世界中只剩下一個不斷在遙遠處引逗的光源，以及那道屬於憐憫的睥睨；而盤旋許久的慾望風暴拖著他不斷攀升，在危險的高空一切皆搖搖欲墜，於是最後，最後――

――就像是被一記子彈打穿了心臟。如果意識尚存，莫枯修會這麼形容。巨大的槍響聽上去是如此清晰而遙遠，他感覺自己彷彿被抽離了重量，隨著子彈的作用力跌入萬丈深淵――而深淵的盡頭會有什麼？其實……什麼都不會有，對吧？

但他錯了。

因為等他從陷落的意識中回歸，他得到提伯爾特的一個吻。那樣認真，不帶惡意的吻。

他接住他了。


	13. 第十一章

今日，維羅納將在勞倫斯神父的主持下，舉行帕里斯的殯葬彌撒。這個下葬前的最後一道程序，引來了許多有意弔喪，或是另有所圖的人前來。至於唐卡普萊特，他屬於後者。

「記住，小心行事。」他對以保鑣身分出席的提伯爾特說，只是紅家的殺手此行最重要的目的並不是保護好眼前這位族長，而是――「務必殺了莫枯修，完成我們和警督的協議。」他再次叮囑道。

**說真的，這筆生意確實划算到家了。** 唐卡普萊特不無竊喜地心想。 **莫枯修也真是蠢，竟然為了那個逃跑的蒙太古而失去靠山的信任。這下可有趣了，等那小子死了以後，艾斯卡勒斯要是真的去找蒙太古算帳，藍家大概就不足為懼了。**

自從帕里斯為羅密歐所殺，聯姻這個法子算是徹底斷送。但卡普萊特自認損失並不算嚴重，畢竟連他自己也看不上帕里斯的作態，尤其這還剛好解決了女兒當晚擅自離開後可能會引來的麻煩。但他知道莫名失去一顆棋子的艾斯卡勒斯可不這麼想，且在打定主意要追究兇手的責任時，卻發現羅密歐早已逃之夭夭。不僅如此，蒙太古們還一口咬定他們都不知道後者的去向，再加上唯一的目擊證人又因為舊傷復發陷入昏迷，艾斯卡勒斯可真的算是一肚子怨氣無處發洩。

而更令唐普萊特幸災樂禍的，是也屬於艾斯卡勒斯家族的莫枯修，竟然在警督要求他徹查此事時大加反對，甚至拿出把柄要脅對方不准傷害那個小蒙太古。 **當然是為情所困，一個不中用的A。** 唐卡普萊特想起警督火冒三丈的模樣，不禁暗地冷笑著。 **看來艾斯卡勒斯培養心腹的手段並不高明嘛。**

***

作為一個天主教徒，艾斯卡勒斯警督不得不同意莫枯修的看法：那些神聖的宗教儀式在俗人眼中有時只是繁瑣與沉悶――順帶一提，後者信仰新教。

總之，在漫長的的守夜禮過去之後，他終於找到一晚上不知道上哪兒亂晃的外甥――今日除了舉行帕里斯的殯葬彌撒外，他還有件事要交給莫枯修處理。「一切都安排好了嗎？」警督問「我沒追究你昨晚的缺席，你也可別讓我失望。」

「都就緒了。」莫枯修迅速答道「提伯爾特殺了卡普萊特之後所有動線也安排好了，保證不會讓紅家有任何報復的機會。」

警督滿意地點點頭。「記得準備給神父的精神賠償。」他叮囑「卡普萊特應該還相信今天提伯爾特是來殺你的，你注意一點，不要讓那隻老狐狸看出破綻。」

「這是自然。」莫枯修應道。他低下頭，隱去了唇邊的一抹冷笑 **。兩個心懷鬼胎的傢伙。** 他心想，不無譏諷。並夥同警督走入教堂。

陽光自玻璃窗折射而入，勾勒出殿堂之上，懸掛於十架的耶穌受難聖像。祂似是垂眸，彷彿正悲憫地俯瞰芸芸眾生；又似是閉眼，恍如不忍卒睹人世裡再度上演的悲劇。

燭光在清晨的安魂曲中搖曳著，好似神職人員在走動間翻飛的潔白衣袍；尚帶有露水的鮮花用它屬於生命的欣悅，映襯出棺木屬於死氣沉沉的冰冷；與會者魚貫而入，他們的神情或虔誠、或哀痛，而管風琴莊嚴恢弘的樂聲乘載著那些無聲的祈禱，升入天廳。「沉默也是會被聽見的」，勞倫斯神父總說。

勞倫斯神父一襲白袍，花白的頭髮與眼角的皺紋讓他看上去更加慈祥而和藹，彷彿在這個浮華而虛妄的年代裡，良善終究有其棲息之地。他在邀請眾人一起為亡者禱告後，走向棺木進行了灑聖水以及獻香的儀式――神父的步伐是無聲的，可在此刻，卻似乎與死神翩然而至的腳步重合。

死亡正在靠近。偏偏，只有常與她打交道的人，才嗅得到那份不屬於生命的肅殺。告別曲響起，她卻踏著眾人對於獲救與重生的歌詠起舞，那是屬於收割的歡慶之舞，連同她無聲的冷笑的飄盪在管風琴富麗的悠揚裡——毫無預警地，提伯爾特從座位上起身，逕自往警督與莫枯修的方向走去。

**哦，終於要動手了嗎？** 唐卡普萊特心想，並瞥了一眼因為前者的舉動而目露困惑的莫枯修。 **艾斯卡勒斯家那小子看來是什麼都不知道呢。** 他暗自得意著，同時迴避了勞倫斯神父投來的詢問的目光。

大部分的與會者都因為專注於頌唱手中的樂譜而沒有留意到此時的異樣，且在眾人皆沒有防備的情況下提伯爾特的動作又是那樣的迅速，所以等到一切皆已塵埃落定後，唐卡普萊特才驚覺眼前上演的這一切，竟是一場背叛。

而背叛始於一聲槍響。其他聲音就此戛然而止，死寂中，只有提伯爾特一臉冷漠的對血流如注卻已說不出話來的艾斯卡勒斯警督再度開了幾槍。

於是，從在場不知哪一位女士發出了倉皇失措的尖叫開始，寂靜的驚愕便就此碎裂；恍如大夢初醒的眾人爭先湧向出口，剎那間人聲喧嘩、腳步雜沓――哪怕提伯爾特已然扔下槍枝，舉起雙手。「神父，我無意打斷這場彌撒，請你們繼續完成儀式。」他平靜地說道，並絲毫不在意猛然起身的唐卡普萊特「我只是來完成我的任務而已。」

而驚怒交加的紅家首領根本來不及為自己挽回些什麼，莫枯修那悲憤卻又縝密得令人髮指的指控早已奪去他所有的機會。「卡普萊特！你竟然指派提伯爾特槍殺警督！」年輕的艾斯卡勒斯言之鑿鑿地厲聲大喊「立刻逮捕卡普萊特！」

與此同時，一群由警察假扮的賓客立刻衝上前，意圖押下提伯爾特與紅家的唐，前者相當配合地任其擺佈，所以很快就被押送至外頭；至於後者則當機立斷地下令其他在場的家族成員開始反擊。於是，兩方人馬在教堂裡展開了廝殺，唯一值得慶幸的是，雙方有志一同的避開了完全不知所措的神職人員。

「這是誣陷！我根本沒有要他這麼做！」一片混亂裡，卡普萊特朝莫枯修大吼，試圖為自己辯解「開什麼玩笑？我是腦袋壞了才去殺艾斯卡勒斯吧？」

「你可他媽的閉嘴吧！」莫枯修絲毫不領情「我早就和警督說過紅家的人都不可信，提伯爾特的投誠肯定有鬼。結果沒想到你竟然玩了雙面間諜的把戲――卡普萊特，你還真不要臉！」那副凜然的模樣怕是連卡普萊特自己差點都要相信。

這下，究竟誰是紅家的內鬼終於水落石出，但對於整個卡普萊特家族而言，早已為時已晚。

葬禮的告別曲在槍聲與吼叫中草草了結，遣散禮也早已失去意義。當準備起棺的聖歌響起，這場鬧劇也幾乎大勢已定――被暗算的卡普萊特們終究不敵有備而來的警方勢力，幾個家族成員或負傷、或逃逸，而紅家的族長倒底是被警方合力制伏，銬上手銬。

「神父，請繼續完成儀式。」莫枯修恭敬的對無言以對的勞倫斯神父說道「我們已經捉拿了兇手，願你們的祝福能夠讓這一切安然收場。」接著他鞠了一躬，帶領著眾人迅速離去。

而勞倫斯神父望著滿地狼藉，聽到司琴第三度彈起聖歌的前奏，他頂著其他神職人員焦慮的目光，長嘆一口氣，默默在胸前畫了個十字， **願主赦免他們的罪過** ，然後繼續完成這個荒謬的葬禮。

至於將一切盡收眼底的耶穌基督是做何感想，就無人可以得知了。

***

班伏里奧在得知今早發生在教堂的事件後，簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

「什麼？警督死了？」他一時衝動太過於是一把揪住了通報者的衣領，不敢置信地反覆確認「那唐卡普萊特呢？提伯爾特呢？」

負責通風報信的亞伯拉罕搖搖頭，暫且壓抑自己被揪住領子的恐懼。「現在不清楚，只有消息聽說莫枯修把他們帶到警局去了。」

「莫枯修？」班伏里奧鬆開手，突然意識到不對勁「不行，我得去找他問清楚。」

「為了防止紅家人尋仇，警局已經封起來了。」亞伯拉罕小心翼翼的提醒「而且卡普萊特那邊完全沒有人掌控局勢，再這樣下去恐怕又會爆發出事端。」

「不是還有茱麗葉嗎？」班伏里奧連忙問，卻在脫口而出的同時才意識到紅家的接班人根本不在維羅納。

「茱麗葉在帕里斯死前一晚突然離開，沒有人知道她去哪。」

班伏里奧沉吟了好一會兒，最後急匆匆地走到書桌後方，拿起筆飛快地寫了一張便箋。「把這個轉交給羅莎琳。務必小心。」而對方接過信紙，卻在離去前忍不住多問了藍家現任的接班者一句「那你打算做什麼呢？」

「去一趟好萊塢。」班伏里奧如是說。

***

1920初期的好萊塢已經展露了對於電影產業的野心，相較於德國一開始透過UFA由國家支持的策略，美國打從一開始就任由其往商業化的方向發展。在查理˙卓別林的《尋子遇仙記》與魯道夫˙范倫鐵諾主演的《四大天王》相繼取得莫大的成功之後，由羅伯特˙威恩執導的《卡裡加裡博士的小屋》也在美國造成轟動，而這部帶有濃厚表現主義色彩的電影，同時成功把德國電影帶向了世界電影的市場。

那段輝煌又燦爛的咆哮二零年代，至今回想起來仍閃爍著無可企及的光芒。縱情聲色卻又富有創造力，歌舞昇平裡慾望正欣欣向榮，就像史考特˙費茲傑羅不久前出版的那本《塵世樂園》一般――儘管此時他正與妻子新婚，準備旅居巴黎。而彼時的巴黎，也在爵士的風情底下，歌頌著美好年代裡歲月的瘋狂。

班伏里奧抵達好萊塢後，花了近兩週的時間才找到羅密歐與茱麗葉的住處。並且逮到一個茱麗葉出門的時間點，溜進了兩人的租屋中。

羅密歐對於堂哥的出現驚訝萬分。「班伏里奧？」他急匆匆的把他拉進屋內，一邊焦急地詢問「是維羅納發生什麼事了嗎？」

「還真發生了大事。」風塵僕僕的蒙太古接過對方倒來的一杯水，匆匆仰頭飲盡，因而忽略了堂弟頓時煞白的臉色。

「莫枯修還好嗎？」羅密歐連忙追問。

不明所以的班伏里奧抹了抹嘴，疑道：「你不問家族的狀況，反而先問了莫枯修？」但他並沒有把這個異狀放在心上，只是道「先說，家族沒事。然後，莫枯修，他大概也沒事，就是……」

「就是什麼？」

「唉，這麼說好了。」知情的那個嘆了口氣「兩週前是帕里斯的葬禮，而提伯爾特在舉行殯葬彌撒時，槍殺了老艾斯卡勒斯。莫枯修以此為由逮捕了提伯爾特和唐卡普萊特，並且拒絕所有訪客；至於紅家因為在保護他們的首領時傷了不少成員，現在家族裡亂成一團。我臨走前才拜託羅莎琳回去看看狀況，她是個卡普萊特又是個局外人，比較能夠居中協調、穩定局面。」

班伏里奧正打算接著勸密歐盡快離開茱麗葉，以免後者知情後情況變得更複雜，卻不料身後突然傳來一陣重物砸落的聲響。 **是誰？** 機警的他趕忙回頭查看――只見一名金髮少女滿臉不可置信的杵在門口，手上的鳳梨罐頭滾落一地。

**老天。** 相對年長的蒙太古心裡暗叫一聲糟糕。 **茱麗葉，他媽的當然是茱麗葉。** 他一把拉住試圖衝到前頭解釋什麼的堂弟，同時擺出如臨大敵的姿態。尤其當對方手中那黑漆漆的槍口指向他，一顆心更是直直懸到了嗓子眼，大氣都不敢喘一下。「把你剛剛的話重複一遍。」在場唯一的卡普萊冷聲命令道，神色莫測卻令人發悚。

「茱麗……」羅密歐掙脫開班伏里奧的箝制，嘗試上前緩頰。但舉著槍的A卻面無表情地打斷他：「羅密歐，我想先聽他把話說完。」而目光始終從未離開過班伏里奧。

冷汗直冒的B深吸一口氣，盡量鎮定地開口。「行，我就把知道的全告訴你。但我當天並不在場，而且在得知消息後就立刻趕來這裡，所以有些後續我也並不清楚。」他一邊做了一個要對方冷靜的手勢，一邊接著說道「我聽到的消息是這樣的：提伯爾特在殯葬彌撒的告別曲唱到一半時，突然起身朝老艾斯卡勒斯開槍――六發子彈，全部都打在對方的要害上――而他在做完這件事後，把槍一丟，當著眾人的面宣布任務完成。」

「任務？」羅密歐神失聲重複了這個關鍵詞，目露驚恐。

班伏里奧一瞥幾乎面無血色的堂弟，沉痛地點了點頭，接著說道：「莫枯修因而立刻指控是唐卡普萊特指使提伯爾特槍殺警督的，並宣布將兩人逮捕。在警察想必是有備而來局面下――從他們有人喬裝成賓客就知道――被打得措手不及的紅家沒能護住首領，所以唐和提伯爾特據說現在都被關押到警局，至於實際情形，不好說。」他望向茱麗葉，目光沒有絲毫的退縮「我知道的就只有這些。」

後者並沒有放下槍，她只是沉默地盯著班伏里奧好一會兒，最後才道：「這是提伯爾特和莫枯修聯手設下的局。」少女還是面無表情，只是在場的任何人都看得出來此刻她的情緒有多不穩定「我還以為自己的離開能夠幫助提伯爾特解開那個心結，沒想到他還是――」

「什麼心結？」班伏里奧舔了舔唇，小心翼翼地詢問。

茱麗葉垂眸，淡淡地說：「提伯爾特是德˙佛羅倫多的繼承人。」

――所以這是一場報復。

「羅密歐，告訴我，你知情嗎？」茱麗葉看似鎮定的開口，只是越到後來，她的聲音隱隱攀上了一絲顫抖「是你殺的帕里斯。那一晚，你告訴我那是為了莫枯修；而也是那一晚，提伯爾特在聽到你殺了帕里斯之後竟然放過了你……」卡普萊特用她宛如正午烈日一般的目光看向了羅密歐，裡頭的情緒既強烈又複雜，混合了悲傷、不敢相信、無法理解和試圖自欺欺人的懇求。

後者迎上了這樣的凝視，張了張口，最後還是承認道：「我知道莫枯修的打算。」他的肩膀宛如不堪重負般的垮下「因為雙胞胎弟弟死在警督手裡，所以他打算報仇――在帕里斯去世的前一天我無意間聽到了莫枯修的這個祕密。但確實，我並不知道他和提伯爾特之間的謀劃，會這麼做的原因，是莫枯修曾救過我一條命的緣故。」

然後他們誰都沒有再說話。而班伏里奧終究是看不下去，於是決定打破這令人窒息的沉默。「我說，」他索性提議道「現在糾結這些已經發生的事也不能改變什麼，倒不如直接回去維羅納把事情搞清楚。尤其是妳，茱麗葉，唐卡普萊特如今可以說是生死未卜，而紅家又亂成一團，他們都很需要妳，不是嗎？」

茱麗葉默默地放下槍，深吸了一口氣，正當班伏里奧以為她會奪門而出時，卻只見對方三步併作兩步地衝上前抱住了羅密歐。「羅密歐。」她把臉埋在對方地胸口，那些在聽到噩耗後不斷被壓抑的情緒在此刻全數崩潰「羅密歐，告訴我，我到底該怎麼辦？」這是在哭泣聲把所有字句撕扯得支離破碎前，她最後一句成文的話語。

目睹這一切的蒙太古頗為吃驚，他沒想到作為卡普萊特的繼承人――那朵本該見識過各種風吹雨打的玫瑰――會在此時如此六神無主、脆弱不堪。 **而她還是個A。** 他訝異地心想。

「不要往壞處想。」羅密歐低聲哄著對方，但從他神情裡的憫然，班伏里奧頓時懷疑起自己是否輕看了茱麗葉的處境。「一切都會好的，好嗎？相信我。」他的堂弟抱緊了愛人，似乎希望能夠藉此給予對方安全感。

而直到他聽到斷斷續續的語句連同哽咽一同傳來，才終於明白少女之所以失態的原因。「他就是我的哥哥。」聲音猶如現實一般殘破不堪「但要是他真的殺了父親，我也必然會向他復仇。」她揪緊了羅密歐的衣領「只是為什麼，為什麼我們非得要面對這些？為什麼非得家人成為彼此劊子手，親手撕裂自己的家庭？」

沒有人能夠回答。「一切都會好的。」羅密歐再一次的重複道「我們還有能力阻止一切發生，所以別往壞處想，茱麗，我們可以做到的。」他捧起對方的臉蛋，擦乾上頭的淚痕「不管怎樣，我會一直待在妳身邊的，我向你保證。」

**家庭本該提供保護，而非帶來傷害。** 班伏里奧瞭然，同時感慨。 **如果哪天我必須殺了羅密歐――唉，要是這樣，我倒寧可選擇自殺。** 於是，他不由得暗自向上帝祈禱，希望一切仍然有挽回的餘地。


	14. 第十二章

唐卡普萊特坐在審訊室裡頭，以一個曾經的黑手黨首領來說，他表現得似乎過於配合，也過於沉默了。在某些人看來，他們傾向稱呼這樣的態度為：傲慢。

有人自外頭推門而入，可卡普萊特連瞥都沒有一瞥――他當然知道那是誰。「我有權叫你一聲叛徒嗎？」他是這麼問的，帶著失敗者出於維護自尊引發的惡意，以及，確實，一直困擾他心中的疑問。

來人不發一語地坐下，而前者終於肯施捨對方一個正眼，同時為他在外貌上大幅度的改動感到驚訝――儘管並不意外。不過才數日未見，眼前的青年剪去了慣有的長髮，褪去了向來非紅即黑的裝束，此時竟是一身銀灰色的條紋西裝和以往嗤之以鼻的Panama，不過那款式保守的油頭和顏色無趣的領帶，倒依舊暴露了對方對於時尚貧乏的認識。「――提伯爾特。」唐卡普萊特瞇起眼睛「或者，你其實有其他的稱呼？」

提伯爾特看著他，有那麼幾分陰騺的味道。「最早，我的名字是安東尼奧˙德˙佛羅倫多。」青年如是答道。於是，眼前的身影和在記憶裡那忠犬的形象重合到一處，卡普萊特暗自苦笑，頓時瞭然。「那我似乎沒有權利喊那一聲叛徒了，德˙佛羅倫多先生。」諷意穿過冷靜客氣的語調，閃爍在言詞間，只是聽者並不選擇揭穿。

**他還是那樣沉默。** 卡普萊特心想。 **雖然就是這樣的沉默底下埋藏的恨意與憤怒造就了我如今的局面――不過說到底，確實是我大意太過了。**

「令尊將會因為您的成就而欣慰不已的，先生。」唐不曾放低過他的態度，彷彿所有枷鎖的重量都不能使他高傲的頭顱低垂。「能忍常人所不能忍，年輕人，我相信踩著我這顆墊腳石，你會往更高處走。」

「你錯了。」提伯爾特神情陰鬱而專注，那份冰冷的平靜宛如利刃上見血封喉的劇毒，使人心底發寒「你錯估了一個惡舉可能引發的後果，也錯估了一個人之所以能夠予取予求的原因，同時錯估了仇恨可能帶來的力量。在這五年裡，你哪怕曾經動過些許惻隱，或是聽聽那形同虛設的良心的建言，或許今日就不會面對如此局面。」

卡普萊特聳了聳肩。「您是一個正直的人，這我很敬佩，當然――也意外。」他笑了笑，在蠻不在乎的神態之下「但我不為任何決定後悔。提伯爾特，這或許要等到哪日你成為了一個唐、一個掌權者，才會明白箇中原因。同樣地，我自問並不認為有什麼欠你的，所有的選擇無論再重來多少回，結果並不會有所改變。」他直視著對方越發冰冷的眸子，繼續說道「如果你要向我復仇，命就在這，隨時都可以給你。只是――」

「只是？」提伯爾特發出一聲嗤笑「難道是所謂死刑犯最後的願望嗎？」

前者看上去倒沒怎麼被冒犯的模樣，只是慢吞吞地接著說：「你可以這麼理解，如果這有助於你同意幫我實現它的話。」他眨了眨眼睛「我要自己動手，在茱麗葉面前動手。」

提伯爾特眉毛一跳，厲聲反問：「你到這時還想著算計別人嗎？而且還是茱麗葉，你的女兒！」

「你錯了。」卡普萊特把同樣的話丟還給怒氣沖沖的青年，嘆了口氣，然後解釋「看到你這副模樣，我倒真的不希望茱麗葉走上這條沒什麼好下場的路；但你也知道，要那丫頭改變主意幾乎完全不可能。所以，讓她以為父親因是愧疚自殺的，或許對她來說可以活得比較輕鬆吧。」他苦笑了一下「我反正也給不了她其他了，就別讓罪惡感給她增添負擔吧。」

提伯爾特狐疑地盯著卡普萊特好一陣子，似乎是想分辨出這句話裡虛假的成分。而最後，他站了起來，在轉身的同時扔下一句話：「我答應你。」

「謝謝。」這誠懇的道謝，是他在可以說是落荒而逃之前聽到的最後一句話。

**該死的卡普萊特。**

***

在返回維羅納之後，班伏里奧好不容易盡量低調地把羅密歐安置在自己的住處――他甚至沒敢告訴唐娜蒙太古，就怕節外生枝――便得知羅莎琳正急著找他，至於原因，他聽聞後第一反應也是不敢置信。

――順帶一提，在茱麗葉說要離開一陣，回紅家宅邸看看情況時，他並沒有過問。

「什麼？你說提伯爾特死了？」班伏里奧驚訝的低呼，顧慮到一牆之隔就是和相關事故有所牽連的堂弟，連忙又壓低了聲音，繼續問著羅莎琳派來的傳信人「有目擊者嗎？還是屍體被發現？」

「都沒有。」傳信人焦慮地搖搖頭，道「是警方放出來的消息，沒有人能夠證實。但是紅家的情況卻因為這件事情變得更複雜了，小姐自己一個人恐怕應付不來，想借一點藍家的幫助。」

卡普萊特向蒙太古求助或許在先前會被視為大逆不道，但班伏里奧清楚，羅莎琳作為一個局外人，處理手段會比其他的卡普萊特更中立也更理智，這也是他當時請她立刻從紐約回來坐鎮的原因。

「好，我立刻過去。」顧不上其他的蒙太古如此說道，並隨手抓過衣架上的風衣匆匆出門，至於傳信人也緊跟的他的腳步離開。

班伏裡奧再一次見到羅莎琳，發現對方那一頭造型時髦的黑髮，在根部已經隱隱透出金色的痕跡。他想起上一次見面時，這位卡普萊特的美人尚未展露出她對時尚的關心，倒是與她堂妹一樣都蓄著一頭長髮。只不過，相較於茱麗葉的髮色，羅莎琳更偏棕一些。

「提伯爾特怎麼可能死了？」班伏里奧張口就問，一邊逕自在羅莎琳對面的位置上坐下「警方什麼說法都沒給嗎？」

「我打聽到的消息是：這是莫枯修的意思。」扮相摩登的羅莎琳抽了口菸，並略顯煩躁地接口「而且就在今早，有人目擊到一個穿著銀灰色西裝、戴著Panama草帽的男子在警局附近活動，身形與提伯爾特相去不遠――不過這還尚未證實，而且提伯爾特不喜歡Panama倒是眾所周知的事。」

班伏里奧頭疼地揉了揉眉心。「這真是……我會派人留意的，多謝提醒。」接著他望著一臉愁容的羅莎琳，相當誠懇地詢問「對了，紅家的情況有好轉嗎？」

「有一部分的人嚷著要去殺了提伯爾特給族長報仇，有一部分的人到現在都還在威脅我是不是該正面和警方宣戰、救出我叔叔――但這還是比較好處理的。不服的那群明裡暗裡扯後腿，想當老大的就天天算計不消停，至於想從家族獨立出去的又一個兩個在桌子底下玩小把戲。」羅莎琳一邊說，一邊冷笑著「我雖然之前宣布退出家族事務去了紐約，但這不代表他們就可以因此肆意妄為。說真的，要不是今天我是以調停人的身分出面，絕對不會和這些亂七八糟的傢伙客氣。他們真以為我沒那個本事把他們一次收拾掉嗎？」

班伏里奧識相地選擇沉默，畢竟紅家這方面的事務可不是他能夠置喙的，一個不小心可能還會引來麻煩；不過，這倒也讓他清楚地看到，羅莎琳確實一個標準的卡普萊特。

「不說這些了，反正等茱麗葉回來，一切大概都會好轉吧。」羅莎琳揮了揮手裡的香菸，又露出了先前的煩躁。然而這番話卻讓班伏里奧心裡一驚，脫口而出：「等等，茱麗葉還沒回來嗎？」

羅莎琳瞪大雙眼。「茱麗葉回來了嗎？」她搖了搖頭，狀似困惑「可是我今天並沒有見到她呀。」

「不是吧――她明明跟我說她要先回來看一看的！」班伏里奧猛然站了起來，眉頭緊鎖「她要是還沒回來，那麼她會去哪――喔，該死！」

他對上了後者的眼睛，從眼神裡他們都知道彼此已猜到了對方的想法。「――老天，當然是提伯爾特，天殺的，我這就讓人去找。」完全顧不得形象的羅莎琳立刻起身往門外走去，而幾步後她猛然回頭，臉色在漆黑的短髮下被映襯得更為慘白「等等，還有莫枯修，他也――」

話語尚未結束，一陣凌亂的腳步聲以不詳的速度撞開了房門，藍家的鮑爾薩上氣不接下氣地報告：「班伏里奧，羅、羅密歐他，他不見了！」

處於暴怒下的班伏里奧一把拎起來人的領子開始咆哮：「你們到底他媽的是怎麼看人的！」他的唾沫全噴在了鮑爾薩的臉上，後者卻完全不敢吭聲「要是羅密歐――」

羅莎琳在這時打斷了他：「現在扯這些也沒有意義了，班伏里奧，你去找羅密歐和莫枯修，我來負責茱麗葉和提伯爾特。」黑髮的女A以不容置疑的力道下了結論「不管是誰打算殺誰，讓他們都好好活著就對了。」

班伏里奧放開了正瑟瑟發抖的鮑爾薩。「行，就聽妳的。」他皺了皺眉頭，正色道「我們分頭行動。」

***

**我似乎是該問清楚的。** 羅密歐心想，在目睹訝異又慌亂的莫枯修的當下。 **我是不是該在那晚就問清楚他為什麼要殺帕里斯？**

只是尷尬的沉默並沒有持續太久。「我以為你去了西岸。」莫枯修咧嘴一笑，狀似漫不經心地把對方拉入自己的住屋，同時進行了一些無關痛癢的寒暄「怎麼突然回來了？你――」正說著話的艾斯卡勒斯突然詫異地挑眉，彷彿發現了什麼「――你們標記了？」

這番話的意有所指，是那混和了玫瑰芬芳的迷迭香，以及信息素裡不容忽視的宣示意味。「對。」羅密歐是這麼回答的，只是話鋒緊接著一轉，且少見地頗為強硬「我想知道一些，臨走時沒有問出口的疑問，而我相信你知道這指的是什麼――你能告訴我嗎？莫枯修。」他顯然並不想在前一個話題上多做糾纏。

莫枯修並沒有直接回答，而是遞給好友一杯飲料。他慢條斯理的落座在沙發上，過了好一會兒，才道：「在我有權利告訴你的部分，可以，我答應你。」那雙似乎永遠都在凌亂的瀏海後方閃爍著恣意妄為的眼睛，此刻卻只有冷靜與沉著，彷彿這兩年，名聲響徹整個維羅納的「瘋子」，只是一抹夢一般的虛影。「但事到如今，索求答案究竟有什麼意義？」

「那是一個交代，我的朋友，我殺了一個人。」羅密歐凝視著那雙熟悉的眼睛以及陌生的眼神「你或許會說，鮮血對我而言司空見慣，可那不會是隨手奪去一條生命的理由。沒有人能成為死神，但只有她可以毫無緣由的帶走一個生命，我需要原因，莫枯修――而那不能只是『為了助好友一臂之力』而已。」

「好吧。」後者嘆了口氣，聳了聳肩。「你知道我為什麼要殺了警督嗎？――啊，你聽到我過我對瓦倫提諾說的話，那大概知曉一二吧。」明明是在回答，可莫枯修這番話卻更近似喃喃自語。他的神情突然攏上了一層陰翳，恨意與憤怒的目光恍如粹了毒的尖刀，翻攪在回憶虛無的肉體裡「……羅密歐，你說，我好看嗎？」

坐在他對面的蒙太古不禁一怔，並沒有料到對方如此詢問的用意；可後者到底相當清楚這番話裡並沒有玩笑的成分。「……好看。」他不解的答道，倒也確實是平心而論，畢竟那樣艷麗而出眾的五官，無論是誰見了就應該再也忘不了。

「……那你知道，對於一個寄人籬下的孩子而言，這樣的臉意味著什麼嗎？」這番暗示，實在是過於露骨，一切瞬間不言而喻，只是在巨大的衝擊底下完全無法置信的羅密歐還來不及查證，莫枯修便自顧自地說了下去「他一開始找上的是我，可能因為我是哥哥，也可能因為身為A的這具身體相對而言更為健康――我反正是從你的表情中看出來你猜到了，那就別逼我再說出這些事，好嗎？」他望向羅密歐的神色複雜莫測，只有在恐懼中閃爍的懇求是那樣清晰。

於是後者沉默地點了點頭。

「謝謝你。」莫枯修深吸了口氣，聲音有些乾啞「直到我十四歲被丟到寄宿學校之前，我一直相信瓦倫提諾能在我的保護下不受到傷害。」那個聲音很輕，輕到羅密歐甚至懷疑自己的呼吸是否足以使之破碎「可事實上，不到一年――甚至不到一年――我就被急急忙忙的召回家族，原由是我孿生兄弟的死訊。」

「等等，」聽到這的羅密歐終於忍不住打斷「你們的父母呢？他們把你們丟在家族之後難道沒有任何一點音訊嗎？」

莫枯修微哂，但笑意是冰涼的。「我們的母親，殺了她的丈夫後殉情了。」

提問者目露怔然。當眉目全然鋪展在眼前，這番談話所剩下的，不過是最後的證實而已。

話題再次回到了瓦倫提諾的死因。「家族裡所有人都守口如瓶，『瓦倫提諾是病死的』，他們都這麼告訴我。」莫枯修閉上了雙眼「但我找到瓦倫提諾的日記――真相根本他媽的不是這樣！」他的拳頭砸在大腿旁的椅墊上，語氣逐漸變得咬牙切齒「你能想像嗎？那時他只有十四歲！而我完全不在他身邊！他給我的信――後來我才知道――全部都被扣下來，一封都沒有寄出。」憤怒被尖銳的脆弱劃開，露出底下鮮血淋漓的痛楚，使人在義憤之餘也為之膽寒。

羅密歐不知道自己能做什麼，甚至是該說些什麼，腦中下意識地閃過了一句「可你那時不也只有十四歲嗎」，但他終究選擇把這句心疼吞回肚子裡。

「總之，這是我復仇的原因。」莫枯修下了個總結，神態至此冷靜了些許「而在來到維羅納不久後，我得知了提伯爾特的一些過去，於是找他合作：我要警督死，他要毀了卡普萊特。教堂那天發生的一切，是我們的預謀。」說到這裡，他終於有了勇氣回應羅密歐的目光――清澈明淨，宛如初春的泉水「帕里斯提前得知了這些計畫，再加上――你知道那個傢伙的性格有多糟糕――所以殺了他是我們最保險的方法。」他抿了抿唇，然後扯開了一個虛弱的笑容「這是我能透露的全部了。」

而話一說完，室內再次陷入了沉默，只有艾斯卡勒斯耳垂上的耳環正閃閃發亮，一如他正緊盯著羅密歐的那雙眼睛中，迫切而直白的焦慮。

「你還記得你剛來到維羅納的時候嗎？」羅密歐出聲，卻出人意料的是一個提問，而他似乎沒有打算等對方回答「我記得大家都告訴我你是個瘋子――當然現在也是――而且班伏里奧那時其實很討厭你。」

「在救了你之前的話，當然。」莫枯修乾巴巴的同意道，同時聳了聳肩「你不得不承認班伏里奧在某些思路上和提伯爾特很像。」只是他仍在猶疑的眼神讓語氣顯得心不在焉。

「也和你很像。」點了點頭，羅密歐無視了對方試圖反駁的目光「反駁並不能代表什麼，我的朋友，你得承認這件事。」

莫枯修皺眉。「怎麼可能像？你難道不覺得被利用了嗎？」

羅密歐一臉奇怪地看著他。「什麼意思？你並沒有強迫我幫你啊。」

「我不懂。」莫枯修搖搖頭，直言「你剛剛不是說了嗎？我讓你殺了個人！不是出於自衛，而是為了完成這血腥的、殘忍的、有違你信仰的行動。難道不是種利用嗎？」

「你救過我一命。」羅密歐的凝視讓後者越發不解「這很公平。」

莫枯修像是終於受不了了一般發出一聲挫敗的低吼，與此同時他的目光猛然咬上了那雙湖藍色的眼睛，像隻負傷的狼在面對生死關頭時最後奮力的一撲「你有沒有想過，我當時救你只是想博取你的信任然後利用你而已。」他的語氣有幾分不成功的嘲弄，只是在顫抖下反而成了一股自殘式的淒厲。

「那除了證明你的未雨綢繆有所收穫以外，不能證明任何事。」

「……你明明不是沒有聽懂我的意思！」

「你看看你，我的朋友」羅密歐嘆息「 **你在愧疚** ――這難道不能是我信任你的理由嗎？」

莫枯修啞然，震驚地盯著眼前的蒙太古，且就這樣愣了好一陣子後才想起自己本該繼續的反駁。「這只代表我還有基本的良知。」他粗聲粗氣地說著，並移開了視線。

「好吧，如果你非要這麼想的話――先生，我換個說法吧。」羅密歐如此開口「你欠了我一條命，好好活著。」

莫枯修僵在原地。「……我並沒有打算自殺，羅密歐。」在沉默之後他侷促的笑了起來，彷彿聽到了什麼彆腳的笑話一般。

「是嗎？」藍眼睛的蒙太古搖了搖頭，神色多了些許嚴厲「我或許不夠了解你的過去，莫枯修，但信任並非救過一命就可以解釋的。況且――」

「――夠了！」莫枯修粗暴地打斷了對方「你多慮了，羅密歐。」

羅密歐已經來到嘴邊的勸說頓了一下，眼前的莫枯修讓他想起了那則丹麥王子的傳說[1]，不過沉吟了一會後，他決定不再糾纏。「也許，」藍眼睛的蒙太古不置可否地接口「但我只想要確保你不會在十八歲的年紀就回到耶穌的懷抱裡。」

莫枯修不可思議地瞪大雙眼。「你開玩笑嗎？我會下地獄的，羅密歐。」

後者還來不及表達他的不認同，門外便突然響起一陣急促的敲門聲。兩人立刻停止了討論，並在交換眼神的同時，慣用手都下意識地伸向胸口或口袋。直到敲門聲再次響起，並且伴隨著嗓門洪亮的叫喊：「莫枯修，你在嗎？」

――是班伏里奧。

莫枯修和羅密歐同時鬆了一口氣。前者連忙前去開門，門外的班伏里奧在進屋的剎那看到安然無恙的羅密歐時，也明顯地露出釋然的神色。

「你他媽的是白痴嗎？明明知道情況還給我亂跑，我連老宅都沒讓你回去就是怕節外生枝，現在玩這齣可不是在整我？」班伏里奧鬆懈下來後就忍不住開始數落起一臉尷尬的堂弟，不一會兒後又把砲口對向莫枯修「還有你也是，茱麗葉已經回來維羅納尋仇了，艾斯卡勒斯閣下您這是打算玩自殺還是怎樣？」他喘了口氣，猶嫌不足地接著罵道「你們當我很閒嗎？把腦子拿去當子彈用也該有個底線吧――兩個混帳！」

「等等，茱麗葉不是在卡普萊特那裡嗎？」本來乖乖地聽著的羅密歐，突然意識到不對勁，連忙問到。

班伏里奧還來不及回答，門外又響起了敲門聲。「我是羅莎琳。」來人直截了當地說完後開門走了進來，莫枯修和班伏里奧才後知後覺地意識到他們剛剛竟忘了鎖門。「啊，我以為你們會鎖門？」羅莎琳疑惑地挑了挑眉毛，隨口問了一句。

倒是沒有人回答她。而莫枯修看著一屋子的人，有些頭疼地嘆了口氣，對四人中唯一的女性問道：「羅莎琳，你來這裡做什麼？」

「來看看你那條小命還在不在！茱麗葉沒有回到紅家，打到提伯爾特住處的電話也沒人接通――剩下的我應該不用多費口舌解釋了吧？代理警督閣下。」黑髮的女A沒好氣地道。

聽到羅莎琳的答話後班伏里奧對羅密歐聳了聳肩。「OK，她幫我解釋了你的問題了。」

「所以茱麗葉究竟在哪裡？」莫枯修和羅密歐幾乎同時發問。而從四個人交匯的目光，他們都從裡頭看到和自己一樣熾熱的迫切，但在這樣的迫切裡，沒有一個存在著答案。

然而，就在此時，電話鈴聲忽然響起。

[1] 這裡指的是《哈姆雷特》


	15. 第十三章

「提伯爾特，等等。」身後傳來的一聲叫喚讓提伯爾特停下了腳步，他認得這個聲音，他 **當然** 認得這個聲音。「哥哥，我知道是你。」

已經剪去了一頭長髮的青年壓著帽沿轉過身，果不其然看到了那個意料中的身影――金髮、紅色風衣、領口的玫瑰胸針，以及那一雙再熟悉不過的眼睛。

「我們必須談談。」茱麗葉這句話客氣到有幾分僵硬，只不過目光中的執拗卻相當大膽，頗有不惜一切動手的趨勢。

相當冷靜地，較為年長的那個點了點頭。「可以。」他說，逕自拐入一旁的咖啡廳，且並未對少女如臨大敵的姿態多做評論。

這家咖啡廳同時也是一家地下酒館――確切來說，卡普萊特的販酒據點――但提伯爾特並沒有要前往酒吧的意思，他在店裡其中一個不顯眼的位置落座，同時叫來了服務生，給自己和茱麗葉叫了杯咖啡。

「我聽說你死了。」在咖啡送來之後，茱麗葉猶疑的開口，但旋即又搖頭低笑道「也是，怎麼可能？」

「提伯爾特是死了。感謝現任警督的幫助，應該兩天後他們就會找到『他』的屍體然後下葬。」黑髮青年如是說「或許你可以叫我安東尼奧。」

「那倒不如叫你德˙佛羅倫多先生。」茱麗葉冷聲說著，儘管紊亂的呼吸洩漏了她絲毫沒有表面上的鎮定「對嗎？哥哥。」目光尖銳如鷹隼。

「你知道？」前者幾乎是下意識的脫口「――啊，可不是嗎？」一句話的時間裡，震驚迅速褪色成自嘲與防備「你總歸是知道才這麼做的。」防備之下痛楚兀自湧動，只是沒有人明說「所以，之前的離開，是打算藉著還給我一個家族，讓我可以原諒你父親嗎？」

被說中心事的茱麗葉抿了抿唇，然後點頭承認：「是有這個打算沒錯。」

提伯爾特――或者我們也可以稱他為安東尼奧――幾乎是笑了。「我能說你天真嗎？茱麗。」向來冷肅的眉宇此刻竟然有了哀憐的神色，但語氣早已透露他已決的心意「奉勸一句，不要試圖插手。我不想傷害你。」

茱麗葉的臉龐剎那失去了血色。「我們之間為什麼一定得是這樣？」她幾乎是在控訴，卻又忍不住流露出懇求「你明明知道如果殺了他，我也不會放過你。你明明知道！」年輕的卡普萊特在那瞬間顯得既脆弱，又堅強「我到底該怎麼做，才能從你那贖回我的父親？」聲音尖銳而沙啞「告訴我，我究竟能做些什麼？」

提伯爾特避開了對方焦灼執拗的視線。青年驀地站起身，說：「這不是你可以決定的，茱麗。」他壓了壓帽沿「不過……走吧。你父親想見你。」

***

還是同樣的審訊室，一把槍擺在了唐卡普萊特的面前。

他抬頭看了一眼神情莫測的來人，頓時瞭然。「茱麗葉到了嗎？」他悄聲問道，似乎不為即將面臨的場面而害怕。

「在外頭。」提伯爾特答，順手摘下頭上的帽子，也似乎沒有意識到把手槍交給眼前人是多麼值得再次深思的決定。他在丟下這句話後走出門外，將茱麗葉領了進來；少女在面對父親的位置上坐下，提伯爾特則倚著門框，站在那兒看著這對父女。

茱麗葉自然注意到了父親面前的那把手槍。「這是什麼意思？」她猛然起身，回頭瞪向一語不發的青年，顯然一切早已超出她的想像。

「坐下，茱麗。」唐首先發話了，他抬起雙手，示意自己並沒有被施加鐐銬「讓我來解釋，用猜測打斷事情進行並沒有意義。」

茱麗葉猶疑的目光在兩人身上來回逡巡，最後到底敵不過父親的意思，慢慢地坐回椅子上。「父親，這是什麼意思？」

「你知道提伯爾特的身分嗎？」紅家的首領看著自己眉頭深鎖的愛女，大抵猜得對方的知情「看來你知道。那麼我就直接說了吧――一命還一命，這很公平。」

「不，你該不會是――」茱麗葉目露驚恐，幾乎是立刻打斷了對方。

「是。」唐卡普萊特拿起眼前的手槍，一把左輪，他熟悉無比的槍型「這大概是最好的解決方式了吧？比起老佛羅倫多，至少你母親還有你都活著――基本上我甚至可以說是幸運的？」他蠻不在乎地笑了笑，依舊是他那睥睨一切的姿態「從坐上了這個位置的第一天起，我也不是沒有想過這些可能，現在這樣，挺好的。」

忍無可忍的茱麗葉根本聽不下去，她倏然起身，拔出預藏在外套中的手槍，指向了彷彿事不關己的提伯爾特。「你把我帶來見我父親就是為了要讓我親眼目睹他的自殺嗎？」她厲聲控訴，全然的失態「提伯爾特！你怎麼會？――你怎麼敢！」

「茱麗。」唐卡普萊特出言阻止，他對女兒搖了搖頭，以不容置疑的語氣說著「這是我的意思，因為怕你不相信提伯爾特的說詞，才讓他這麼做。」他鎮定得根本不像一個赴刑者，甚至――那樣諷刺地――像個烈士「你不該質疑我的決定。」

「你也不應該質疑我的！父親！」茱麗葉尖叫著，淚水滾落臉龐時與憤恨的目光交織成某種歇斯底里，彷彿受困的野獸，在傷痕累累的同時仍試圖掙開陷阱「該死的，把槍給我！給我！不要讓我說第二遍！」同時她對提伯爾特咆哮道，猙獰的面容裡全是痛苦的威脅「他要是死了，我立刻開槍！你聽到沒有？說話啊！」

提伯爾特垂著頭，依舊沒有出聲。他的右手抓緊了項上的十字架鍊墜，彷彿正在祈禱。

「茱麗，不許開槍。」年長的卡普萊特將左輪上膛，儘管茱麗葉正在心裡瘋狂地哀求上帝讓父親把槍交給她，前者依然從容地將槍口抵上了自己的太陽穴。他看上去是如此沉穩安詳，以致沒有人知道：就在那一瞬間，他真真實實地想過就此開槍殺了提伯爾特「你如果想讓我死得安穩些，聽著，不許開槍。」

卡普萊特根本說不明白他放棄那條應是輕鬆得多的道路的理由，或許是看著眼前這樣的鬧劇，意識到自己永遠不想讓它發生在自己的女兒身上。或許就只是那樣簡單的念頭。他這麼想著，接著扣動了扳機。

在那一瞬間，時間被暴力地抽乾，絕望的尖叫卡在少女的喉嚨裡呼之欲出，持槍者甚至也為了這個時刻而閉上雙目。只是，只是――

這發子彈是空的。

卡普萊特猛然睜眼，他放下舉在太陽穴邊的槍枝。 **沒有裝子彈！他這是什麼意思？** 男人心有餘悸又不安地暗想，並與茱麗葉雙雙看向一語不發的提伯爾特，等待對方的解釋。

後者終於抬起頭。他在端詳此間的靜默好一陣子後，嘆了口氣並打開審訊室的門，同時扔下一句話：「卡普萊特先生，要是你死了，請讓我永遠不要再見到你。」接著就頭也不回地離開了。

**復仇結束了。** 霎時間，茱麗葉的怔怔地流下淚來，那個一直以來撕扯她的壓力，似乎在此刻連同淚水的決堤，一同敗潰、宣洩，離她遠去。少女在終於瞭然的同時，衝過去抱住了父親。

唐卡普萊特抱緊了女兒，眼前的這一切令他忽然想起在上次的對談中，提伯爾特的譏諷：「你哪怕曾經動過些許惻隱，或是聽聽那形同虛設的良心的建言，或許今日就不會面對如此局面。」他反覆咀嚼這句話，驀地，面上浮起如釋重負的苦笑。

而此時，餘暉隨著敞開的門滲透而入，將離去者的影子拉得長長的，直到它終於消失在一片溫暖的暮色之中――是啊，結束了。

一切都結束了。

***

「換作我是不可能給他機會的，哪怕他做出再多承諾或解釋也一樣。」莫枯修操縱著方向盤讓車子右轉開上了一條公路，一邊對正坐在副駕駛座的提伯爾特說「不過，你的做法還真讓人印象深刻――一把槍！竟然不是短刀或毒酒。」他笑了笑，眼神始終專注地看著前方

提伯爾特將雙手交疊在腦後，目光掠過車窗外的黃昏。「我在想，或許你是對的。」他慢吞吞地說道，似乎還在糾結著什麼「我等了今天已經等了十三年，到頭來卻一無所獲――說真的，我到底都做了些什麼？」

「你既然已經做出選擇，再想這些又有什麼用？」還是那套紫黑色打扮的A有些好笑地答「得了吧，你才沒有一無所獲。瞧瞧你眼前的這個傢伙，他才是那個失去一切的人吧。」

聽到這，提伯爾特不禁挑眉，毫不客氣地質疑道：「你？一個復仇成功的傢伙？莫枯修，這個笑話可不好笑。」他冷哼，語氣尖銳「你不也為了同樣的目的付出過嗎？那現在這番話又是什麼意思？」

「可在那之後，我還剩下什麼？」

提伯爾特眨了眨眼睛，默默地收起先前不以為然的姿態――他知道這句反問裡的意思，也是自己為何終究選擇給唐卡普萊特留下最後一條退路的原因。

於是，靜默就此延展，橫亙在被暮色包圍的車內；時間有如暗藍的墨水，一點一滴地把蒼穹染上夜色。他們一路疾行，車燈在車流稀少的公路上破開呼嘯而過的晚風，最後止熄於大海向他們視線完全敞開的時刻。

兩人一同下了車。海風挾裹著鹹味與濕意迎向這對來客，晴朗的秋夜裡星光清澈，水面上的燦亮光點在浪濤中被散布向無垠的另一端。而遠處港口的燈塔還亮著，在輪船依稀的鳴笛中，化為視野右側邊緣上的一顆綠色星子。

他們在岸邊席地而坐，此時莫枯修遞給提伯爾特一瓶不知從哪變出來的龍舌蘭。「不用謝我。」他笑著，撥了撥被風吹亂的頭髮，而向來不離身的帽子早些時間被他留在了車裡。

提伯爾特打開瓶塞，酒香與身旁人的信息素化為一體，但這樣的場景似乎已不再陌生。他就著瓶嘴灌了一口烈酒，並在眺望潮水盡頭的間隙裡，嗅到了菸草的氣味――並非來自他自己，而是叼著香菸、不知正想著什麼的莫枯修。

「那通電話是我讓員警打的。」想了想，提伯爾特出聲，一邊輕晃手中的酒瓶「如果猜得沒錯，那時羅密歐應該就在你家。」

「不只羅密歐，班伏里奧和羅莎琳也在――我家可從來沒這麼熱鬧過。」莫枯修聳聳肩，一派輕鬆裡仍可見到心有餘悸的模樣「不過呢――冒著被老卡普萊特幹掉的風險――我也跟著去了警局！而且見證了茱麗葉拉著羅密歐的手向父親宣布戀情的經過。」語氣之得意「他老人家一臉想把羅密歐一槍爆頭的模樣，真是……」接著，他大笑了起來。

黑髮的O不置可否，悶頭又喝了一口酒。「唐娜蒙太古看到茱麗葉大概也差不多吧。」在笑聲漸歇時，他評價道「說真的，要不是羅密歐那小子立過大功，不然連我也想幹掉他。」話語裡充滿不屑。

不過提伯爾特並沒有留意到，身旁人在此刻突然僵硬的表情。

「這樣啊。」莫枯修若無其事地接口「那你之後會怎麼做？――你不是喜歡茱麗葉嗎？」

提伯爾特差點沒抓穩手裡的酒瓶。「什麼？」他訝異到近似被冒犯，並在粗魯地咒了聲粗口後高聲反駁「那是我妹好嗎？你才喜歡羅密歐吧！」

莫枯修不可思議地眨了眨眼睛，嚷嚷著：「貓王子，你怎麼可以質疑我和羅密歐之間純潔的兄弟情？」

「那……難不成是班伏里奧？」

「哈，你怎麼不乾脆說羅莎琳！」

兩人僵持了一陣，提伯爾特才終於確認對方並沒有說謊。

「噢，好吧。」他揉了揉鼻子，因為後者的氣急敗壞而心虛「所以…你之前說還瞞了我的最後一件事，要不然是什麼？」面臨著對方突然的沉寂，以及酒精無意之間的催化，他不由得侷促了起來「如果報仇成功後便意味著一無所有，那麼我認為你應該會……」話語被猶疑地收住，但從提伯爾特的神情裡，不難猜出被吞回肚子裡的字眼究竟是什麼。

莫枯修幾乎要笑了出來。 **老天，現在是什麼情況？** 他感覺到自己的心跳逐漸失序，熱血衝撞著鼓膜讓其他的聲音顯得遙遠無比，一個選擇矗立在面前，而他若非翻越它，就是跌落谷底，粉身碎骨。 **深呼吸，莫枯修。** 他告訴自己。 **你可以把這個問題處理的很完美的――沒錯，深呼吸。**

於是他咽了咽口水，有些艱難的開口道：「我從來沒想過我們兩個可以像現在這樣聊聊這些――你知道的――人生選擇之類的事情。」莫枯修費力地眨了眨眼睛，試圖穩定心神「至於你在詢問的那個答案，我得說，我曾經告訴過你。」卷髮的A逼著自己不要逃避對方的視線，並在嘗試讓聲音別再可笑地顫抖時遭遇挫敗；恐慌攫住了他的呼吸，胃沉重得像是乘載了一顆星球，他的手――災難性地――不僅冒汗甚至還在哆嗦。 **羅密歐，現在收回承諾還來得及嗎？** 胡思亂想地間隙他甚至冒出了這樣的念頭。

「你告訴過我？」後者不由得皺眉，酒意讓他不再留神自己的情緒是否收斂，同時也讓思維被一層輕微的不真實感所侵蝕。他又灌了一口酒，瞇起眼睛，認真苦思了起來。

面前那張熟悉無比的臉龐，是他深入記憶迷宮裡的指引，而這趟回溯的終點，有一雙猶如野火的目光。這讓他想起了那個當下被引爆的瘋狂，以及他們是如此熱情地擁抱在酒精與情慾漩渦中所構成的荒謬。恍惚間，往昔的場景似流水滑過他的身邊，他艱難地涉越過這回憶的逆流，往那雙依然熠熠閃爍的眼睛前行，直到那雙眼終於在觸手可及的前方時，他聽到了――

――「貓王子，對於你，我來者不拒。」回憶中的聲音與現實在此刻重疊，但眼前的這個莫枯修――維羅納素負盛名的瘋子――竟是泫然欲泣的模樣，不僅充斥著下一秒就要支離破碎的脆弱，眼神深處的莫名狠意與之交織後，更成為一番難以言形的哀豔。提伯爾特怔怔地看著這一切，忽然意識到：那日的笑容裡，被挑釁與挑逗所遮掩的，正是同樣的孤注一擲。

而莫枯修，彷彿出於恐慌，又似是自我毀滅前最後的放縱，他以一種奮不顧身的神態，吻上了提伯爾特。捧住對方臉龐的指尖甚至仍在發抖，崩潰不穩的信息素裡滿是絕望與哀求，彷彿認定了對方必定將他推開，認定了不會有人，在他往深淵縱身一躍之時，再次接住他。

然而這時，他卻感覺到繞過脅下搭在他背上的手臂，戴著耳環的A身軀忽然繃緊，因為這個舉動的意義而猶疑，直到耳畔傳來的話語，替他解答了一切：「都到了這個時候了，你還在怕什麼？」提伯爾特幾乎是在嘆息，信息素緩慢地將精神極度脆弱的A包裹起來，在擁抱中傳達心照不宣的默許。對此，莫枯修低聲笑了起來，輕柔而沙啞，「那麼，既然如此……那就來吧。」他說，狂喜的淚水滾落頰邊，見證了那所有的癡心妄想，此刻，皆成了順理成章。

說到底，沒有人知曉等在前方的未來究竟是怎麼樣的形狀。不過，那又如何呢？把糾結還給昨日，而煩惱交給明天，因為一切，都會好轉的――正如此刻漸曉的天色。


	16. 尾聲

當太陽逐漸沉入好萊塢山，你往往會感覺到光線以某種懶洋洋的燦爛，讓空氣裡的浮華更趨向飽和。1930年代晚期的夜總會上總是聚集了電影圈的菁英，在一杯杯見底的威士忌調酒裡，他們互探風聲、敲定交易，交換八卦與秘辛，而爵士樂則伴隨著他們的笑語點亮了每個紙醉金迷的喧鬧夜晚。

這樣的場合，永遠少不了好萊塢最負盛名的問題調解人：班伏里奧˙蒙太古。

「你看，那個就是傳聞中的班伏里奧。」在夜總會的某個角落裡，一位製片人拉著身邊顯然是第一次前來的女星落座在其中一處空位，自此之前那兒只有一個獨自啜飲馬丁尼的黑髮女士。「對，就是穿著深藍色西裝、戴著Fedora的那位。」製片人對女伴耳語道。

「所以就是他解決了片場女王的綁架案嗎？」女星瞪大雙眼「他看上去還那麼年輕――我打賭他不超過三十歲！」

另一旁顯然資歷較深的黑髮女士咯咯笑了起來，她抽了口煙，接口答道：「甜心，他已經三十六了。」她有一頭嫵媚的捲髮和細長的彎眉，紅唇將她襯得艷麗而個性「不過相信我，你不是第一個這麼說的。」

「真的假的？」女星在得到製片人的確認後，不敢置信地道抽了一口氣，她緊接著又問了「那他身邊的那兩個人又是誰？」

她的男伴順著方向看去，一邊問：「你是指穿紫色西裝的，還是穿米白色的那個？」他推了推鼻樑上的黑框眼鏡「穿著紫色西裝的紳士是這裡的經理，莫枯修˙艾斯卡勒斯。聽說是從東岸過來的，開了這家夜總會之後生意越來越好。」

一旁有位經紀人很感興趣地加入話題：「你們在聊艾斯卡勒斯嗎？哎，我可是聽說他有黑手黨的背景呢。」他舉起手裡的香檳高腳杯，一邊用討論八卦的神情低聲說道「有人說，他在那裡殺了一位黑手黨頭子，為了避免追殺才跑來這裡的。」

「黑手黨！」女星目瞪口呆「他看起來這麼風度翩翩――」

「――這當然只是傳聞而已啦，甜心。」經紀人笑著，有些飄忽的語氣說明了他的醉意「不過這樣的魅力倒也是為什麼這家夜總會如此受人歡迎，」他和一旁的製片交換了一個心照不宣的眼神「這就是傳聞的力量囉。」然後端著他空掉的酒杯離去。

「那白衣的那位又是誰呢？」女星再度提問，並發現那位穿著米白色西裝的長髮男士已經離開班伏里奧和莫枯修，此時還有一個穿著同色洋裝的女子挽著他的手臂，兩人看上去十分登對。

女星的製片人男伴皺了皺眉，似乎不確定。「我好像見過他，但想不起來了……」他瞇起眼睛打量那人的女伴，然後頗為篤定地說「不過，他身邊的那位是卡普萊特導演，是位名氣與個性兼具的女性。」

而那名黑髮的女士聽到這後忍不住又笑，她放下手裡的馬丁尼，替兩人解釋：「你們說的那位呀，就是卡普萊特導演的丈夫啊。」女士的神態裡有幾分慵懶的狡黠，她眨了眨眼，接著道：「羅密歐˙蒙太古，卡普萊特導演的御用編劇。」

「蒙太古……」女星聽到這個熟悉的姓氏後歪頭思索了幾秒，最後像想到了什麼似的拉住黑髮女士的手，求證著「他是不是班伏里奧的親戚啊？」

「堂兄弟。」對方毫不避諱地承認了。而得到答案的女星與製片人面面相覷，似乎為知道了一則秘辛而激動不已。

這時，一位穿著黑色西裝男子走了過來，神情穆肅，與現場如香檳氣泡的快活氛圍有些格格不入。「喔，提伯爾特！」戴著黑框眼鏡的製片人連忙起身和他握手，並同時向女伴介紹了對方「親愛的，這位是德˙佛羅倫多製片。剛剛不是和你提過卡普萊特導演嗎？她的電影都是由這位先生負責的。」而提伯爾特˙德˙佛羅倫多朝笑得甜蜜的女星點點頭，接著對一語不發的黑髮女士說：「羅莎琳，班伏里奧剛剛在找你。」

「我知道，但我就討厭和他一起去應酬嘛……」羅莎琳抽了一口煙，細長的煙嘴使得白皙的指尖看上去越發優雅「親愛的表哥，你應該不會揭穿我吧？」

提伯爾特抿了抿唇，露出了不贊同的神色。「你明明知道我不喜歡你這樣叫我。」扔下這一句後，他沒再多說什麼，就逕自離去。

這時，在一旁目睹一切的女星幾乎就要失聲尖叫。「你就是羅莎琳對吧？那個羅莎琳――羅莎琳˙卡普萊特！是你，對不對？」她摀住自己的嘴，眼睛迅速地連眨了好幾下「全好萊塢最有名的服裝設計師――對不對？」

羅莎琳露出無奈地微笑。「是我，但請不要聲張。」她豎起食指抵在唇上「這樣我會很困擾的。」

製片人注意到她無名指上閃閃發亮的鑽戒，於是忍不住問：「您結婚了？」

「是啊。」羅莎琳彎起的嘴角盛著洋溢的幸福，目光明亮得有如夜空中的繁星「偷偷告訴你們：我的丈夫就是班伏里奧˙蒙太古。」

――掙脫了仇恨與鮮血的牢籠，飛鳥再度回到藍天的懷抱。而維羅納的故事還在繼續，在以愛為名的篇章裡，一切，都是新的。

(完)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 這篇寫了應該有半年，見證了我對羅茱的愛(喂  
> 其實一開始的腦洞只是四段pwp(有一段紅爸提包的因為劇情不連貫所以後來刪掉了  
> 沒想到結果就是...(登愣  
> 而且在有了雛型之後發現細節更難寫，尤其我是直線思考的人，提球的陰謀我是想了幾個禮拜才有現在的完整度(要是寫得不好我也認了  
> 還有啊，由於看了不同版本的羅茱影響，所以也可以看到角色一直在變化(？)  
> 本來羅密歐是大米的版本，但寫槍殺戲的時候腦子裡有盧哥的聲音  
> 茱麗葉一直都是克妹的外型，但性格可能更像Dora？  
> 提包本來是按妞的樣子去寫的，最後莫名比較像TR...  
> 毛球最複雜了，一開始是JE的形象，中期混搭了左老師，最後直接往義版毛球Luca的方向一去不回頭(但很適合的感覺  
> 班伏是01版的金毛GB(私設染頭髮其實是暗地裡cue米老師的梗)，但朋友看完說一直想到梅沙  
> 對了，班伏和羅莎琳的CP算是意外之喜，加上兩個人剛好都有染頭髮，而且性格很搭。  
> 所以說，以上是一些心得啦，如果你喜歡這篇作品的話，可以留言回覆我喲，我會很開心的。


End file.
